


The Mob Boss's Daughter

by SupercityCarnival



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Mob AU, Redemption, no powers, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 70,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercityCarnival/pseuds/SupercityCarnival
Summary: Cat Grant is the face of the Irish mob in National City. She makes the calls, and she's ruthless as hell. Her only soft spot is for her late mother. However, when she's forced into having a body guard, one Kara Danvers threatens to break down Cat's dark persona and change her life forever.This story is basically entirely based on the series Full Circle, Season 2, in which Calista Flockhart played a mob boss's daughter. She gave people the finger and dropped the f bomb and it was glorious. Enjoy!





	1. Cold as Ice

The sounds of the pub were soothing. They always had been. Glasses were clinking together as a waitress put them down or picked them up. There was boisterous laughter from the bar. Feet tapped on the wooden floor to the beat of the Irish music playing. Conversation buzzed all around. 

These were the sounds Cat Grant grew up on. She had spent most of the evenings of her life in this pub, in one capacity or the other. Her first job had been as a waitress here at Sullivan's Pub. A few years later, she'd made a fantastic bartender behind the mahogany counter. Now… well, now she conducted different business here. 

Cat sat quietly, listening to the comforting bustle of the place while she waited on her drink. She seemed casual, though her senses were on high alert. They always had to be when she had these meetings. She never knew how they might end. 

A man came walking up to the table, Jack Heartly, her company for the time being. He sat down with a glum expression and passed her the baby Guinness he knew she would want. They met here for drinks often enough for him to know her preferences. He took a sip of his beer, eyeing her.

One side of Cat's perfectly contoured lips curved up in a sly grin. Reaching for her drink, Cat said, smoothly, “Why so down, Jack?” 

They weren't friends, but she used his first name on purpose to set him at ease. Cat had found that acting relaxed encouraged others to talk more, and the more people talked, the more information she gathered. 

With a glance around the room, Jack leaned forward in his chair. “Why did you want to meet me tonight? You know how important tomorrow is. I need to rest, get my head on straight.” He was irritated. 

Cat took a long drink from her glass. She licked her lips as she set it down. “That's exactly why I wanted to meet.” The tiny fake smile faded. “To make sure you have your head on straight.” 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Jack narrowed his eyes, his stocky form tensing.

“Oh, Jack.” Cat made her tone light, attempting to seem friendly. “I just want to see to it that you are confident in the decision you've made concerning your testimony tomorrow.” When he only looked at her, features unmoving, she continued, “I know these kinds of moral dilemmas can be difficult for you, but now is the time when you need to remember where your loyalties lie.” 

The half smile returned to her lips, though it never reached her eyes. Their gazes held. Cat knew Jack was sizing up her words, trying to figure out her play. 

After a drawn out moment, Jack said, “I need to hit the john.” 

Cat rolled her eyes as he stood and walked away. She breathed out, annoyed. It was frustrating when people put up a fight. It was always in their best interest to do as Cat instructed. After all, her instructions came from the highest level within the organization. 

Pulling out her phone, Cat checked her messages while she waited. Her eyes scanned the room. She let the calming sounds of the pub invade her ears again. As she looked around, Cat's sights settled on a blond woman sitting at the bar. The woman was sipping on a bottle of water and looking at her phone. Cat took in the attractive form of the woman, though it was partially hidden under a black leather jacket. She only allowed the distraction for a couple of seconds before she brought her mind back to the task at hand. 

Jack Heartly came walking back to the table and sat down. He must've had enough time to think during his errand because he quickly and firmly said, “I can't lie under oath.”

Cat controlled her frustration. She leaned towards him. “Keep your voice down,” she said, just as firmly. Tilting back into her chair, Cat put the calm facade back in place with practiced ease. The small upturn of her mouth came back. “You're not lying, Jack. You're simply doing a favor for people who have done you many favors.” 

“Favors?” Jack raised his voice slightly, angry at the oversimplification of their arrangement. “You and your family have made my life hell.”

“At least you have a life, Jack.” Cat said, pointedly. “Don't forget that.” 

Shaking his head, Jack leaned in, putting his elbows on the table. His voice became a hostile whisper as he pointed his finger in Cat's face. “You and your family think you can control this whole city, don't you? There are people that you can't turn, good people.”

Cat set her jaw and glared at him. “People like you?” It was an accusing question. Jack had once been idealistic and optimistic. A decade on Cat's family's payroll had changed that. 

Jack's tone became stronger. “You people took everything from me!” 

The people nearest their table stopped talking and looked over to them. The corner of Cat's eye caught the blond woman at the bar standing to her feet and facing them, hand going to her hip. From the place where her hand lay still on the table, Cat barely lifted two fingers, a signal to stay back.

Taking a breath, Cat impassively asked, “How's your mother?”

The question got Jack's attention. He sat back in his chair. “Excuse me?”

“She had that hip surgery not too long ago.” Cat reached down to rummage through her purse. “The recovery for that kind of procedure can be tricky.” Fishing out a tube of lip gloss, Cat casually flipped open a mirror and began applying the stuff to her lips while Jack simmered across the table. “A person's balance might never be the same. Things can happen.” 

She snapped the mirror closed and shot him a cold stare. 

“You wouldn't,” Jack said, disbelieving. “Not even you.” 

“Oh, no, certainly not me,” Cat answered, expression unmoving and hard. “But people who actually are loyal to my family tend to take matters into their own hands.” 

“Yeah, with a little push from the mob boss’s daughter.” 

Cat gave a small shrug. “You can stay in our good graces or see what happens when you cross the O’Rourkes.”

“Fuck you, Cat.” Jack roughly rose from his chair and headed for the door. 

“Make the right decision, Jack,” Cat called after him.

He didn't acknowledge the comment. The cold grin that had been on Cat's lips left, replaced with an unreadable look. She gathered her things and stood. Picking up her glass, Cat took a long swig of her drink before setting it down and leaving it behind.

She made her way toward the back door, where she usually came and went. As she passed by the bar, the blond woman fell into step behind her. The two of them made their way outside, into the alleyway behind the pub. Cat's black sedan was waiting. 

The woman beside Cat wordlessly reached around her to open the passenger side door. Cat slipped inside. The driver's side door opened and the younger blond sat down, closing the door. She turned the car on, but didn't put it in gear. Cat saw the white knuckled grip she had on the steering wheel and the irritation on her face. 

“I had it under control, Kara,” Cat said with a sigh. 

“He was about to jump over the table.” Kara turned to face her, though Cat kept her blank eyes straight ahead. 

“It's impossible to do my job without making people angry. You know that.” Cat met Kara's gaze. “Now, go.”

They looked at each other. Kara clearly had more to say, but when Cat simply arched an eyebrow at her, Kara looked ahead. She put the car in gear and drove them away from the pub. 

Cat sat on the other side of the car in silence. She welcomed the quiet. There were things she needed to think about, details to sort out. Though she would never say it out loud, Cat hoped Jack would take the option she was offering him. His mother was sweet, but like always, Cat would do whatever needed to be done to protect the organization. 

“Your father hired me to protect you.” Kara's voice broke into her thoughts. 

Cat tensed. Kara was always pushing the envelope. “He didn't hire you,” Cat corrected. “You owed him, and now you're paying your debt to the organization. Don't forget your place.” Cat shot her an icy look. She watched Kara's jaw clench. 

The idea of a body guard annoyed Cat ever since her father had told her it was happening. About six months earlier, Cat had been involved in a similar meeting that didn't go as planned. The location was secluded and Cat went alone. It ended with her in the hospital, having taken a bad beating. 

It was the first time anything like that had happened. Her father, William O’Rouke, went on a tirade. He personally shot dead the man who hurt his daughter, and he didn't stop there. He gathered up the man's known associates. He left them, in gruesome fashion, hanging by their necks on a high crane by the docks. The message was clear. Cat Grant was off limits. 

Kara came along shortly after. She'd needed help paying off a gambling debt. Her police officer's salary wasn't nearly enough to cover the debt. Of course, the O’Rourkes have a number of police personnel on their payroll. One of them offered Kara a way out; let William O'Rouke pay your debt. Kara had no idea what she was getting into. 

Yes, Cat's father paid the debt, but it came with a much higher price than Kara intended. The first time she was asked to taint evidence on a case, Kara refused. Seeing the need to teach her a lesson, William had her dragged into the back room of Sullivan's Pub one night. She fought against the two men holding her. Eventually, it had taken three men to hold her down on a table.

William O'Rouke towered over her, knife in hand. His intention was to simply take a pinkie finger. She didn't need it too much and it would make the point, which was that when the O'Rourkes do you a favor, you do many in return. 

But Kara didn't give in easily. She cried out, fighting with everything she had. She was able to escape the three men holding her, punching and kicking until they lay in the floor, moaning. However, when she turned to run out the door, William O'Rouke was there, blocking her way, gun pointed right at her head. 

He came up with a better idea for Officer Kara Danvers. After seeing her impressive hand to hand skills, he made her his daughter's body guard. 

Cat was against it from the start. She insisted she didn't need babysitting, especially from someone so young. Her father made it clear with a stern tone that it wasn't a choice. 

They'd been together for months now. Kara was at every meeting, every drop, every pick up, and everything in between. If Cat was there, Kara was there. She couldn't always be seen. Sometimes she hid in the shadows or pretended to look at her phone, but her eyes were always on Cat, watching over her. 

She'd only had to step in a couple of times. Once with a hand firmly on a man's chest. With a menacing look on her face and the other hand on the holster of her weapon, she held him away from Cat until he backed down. Another time, she put herself between Cat and the barrel of a gun, her own gun drawn. She warned the guy to put his gun down and back off. Behind her, Cat had pulled her own small firearm from her purse. He'd backed off, too. 

As time went by, Cat warmed up to Kara. Which is to say that she tolerated her presence and found her useful. Cat had learned long ago not to form attachments. They only ended badly. Kara was no exception. 

They pulled up to Cat's town house and got out of the car. Walking up the steps, Cat pulled her keys out. She rolled her eyes when Kara moved passed her to go in first. Kara did this every time she brought Cat home. 

With an irritated sigh, Cat followed her inside, locking the door behind them. Kara immediately began looking through all the rooms on the first floor, while Cat went to the kitchen. Cat pulled a tumbler from a cupboard and a bottle of whiskey from another. Pouring a finger of the liquid, Cat downed it with a single toss. She poured another as she heard Kara walking up the stairs to check the second floor. 

Cat went to stand at the kitchen island. She took a sip of her second drink and put the glass down. Pulling out her phone, Cat checked her messages. There were a couple from her lackeys, updating her on various dealings. There was one from her father asking about her meeting with Jack Heartly. Her expression hardened at seeing her father's name on the screen. He was always asking her about things she didn't want to think about. 

Closing her eyes, Cat set the phone down next to her glass. Suddenly, she felt small, but strong, hands grasp her hips from behind. She gasped as a hot, open mouth went straight to her neck, tongue pressing to the sensitive skin there. Cat stifled the moan that tried to escape her throat at Kara's teeth lightly scraping up to just under her jaw. 

“It's clear,” Kara whispered.

Cat pressed her palms into the countertop, refusing to be tempted by the stirring in her abdomen. With her tone even, she replied, “It's always clear.”

Kara nuzzled her nose under Cat's strong jawline, silently asking for permission. Cat tried to stay in control. She tried to resist, but Kara's soft lips placing light kisses on her cheek and her breath tickling Cat's ear was too much. She gave in, slowly tilting her head to the side as Kara ravaged her neck with that perfect mouth. 

It had been going on for two months. The first time, Cat initiated it. It was that night Kara had willingly put herself between Cat and a gun. Cat would never admit it, but she was touched at the action. No one had ever been willing to put their life on the line for her, except her mother. When Kara brought her home that night, Cat shoved her against a wall, slamming her mouth into Kara's. That night had been the most passionate of Cat's life. 

Cat later realized the folly of getting involved with her bodyguard and swore to herself it would never happen again. It was only a week later that Kara had placed a tentative hand on the small of Cat's back when she led her through the door of the town house. Cat tried to resist then, too. She never could. After that, it was always Kara that took the first step.

Tonight, Cat told herself she needed the distraction. She turned in Kara's arms and brought their lips together. It was fervent, like it always was. Cat hooked an arm around the back of Kara's neck, pulling her closer. Her free hand snaked under Kara's leather jacket and around her waist. 

Kara quickly shed the jacket, letting it fall to the kitchen floor. Her hands went to Cat's face and her fingers slipped into Cat's hair. The kisses deepened and became wanting as they pressed into one another. Cat didn't waste time. She began pulling Kara toward the stairs. Keeping their bodies close, Cat avoided eye contact. It was too intimate. Just kissing Kara threatened to tear apart the older woman's carefully constructed defenses. Looking into those baby blues would wreck her.

Cat felt deft fingers working at the buttons of her blouse. The air washed over Cat's skin as the shirt opened, cooling the rising heat on her body. Then, Kara's warm hands were on her rib cage, bringing more heat and clouding her mind. She shucked the blouse, tossing it aside and wrapping her arms around Kara's shoulders. 

The kisses were out of control, hard and rough. Cat yanked at Kara's clothing, untucking her shirt from her pants as they reached the stairs. Kara pulled the holster holding her weapon from the hem of her slacks and gently let it fall to the floor. She pulled her shirt over her shoulders and strategically dropped it on top of the gun. Cat knew she was always aware of keeping it hidden from intruders. Kara usually put it in a drawer when things began moving toward the bedroom, but Cat didn't give her a chance tonight. 

Kara's lips sought to stay attached to Cat's neck as the small woman began leading her up the stairs. In her rush, Cat stumbled backward over a step. Kara reached out to grab her arm, steadying her. Cat's effort to avoid eye contact was ruined with the falter. Sky blue eyes locked with sparkling hazel and Cat froze. They stared at each other, Cat looking down at Kara from two steps above. 

Kara released her arm and her hands found their way back to Cat's hips. She closed the distance between them, slowly, taking one step up. She slid her palms around to Cat's lower back, her eyes never leaving her companion's. Cat's lips parted as she held Kara's gaze. There was a depth there, something that made Cat oddly hopeful. She could swear she saw care in those eyes, real care, not obligation or duty. It was almost as if Kara wanted to be with her just to be with her, but that couldn't be because no one who knew the things Cat did would want to be with her.

Cat's fingers fanned across Kara's creamy cheeks. For the first time in all the times they'd been together, Cat leaned in and kissed Kara slowly, gently. The softness was new and thrilling. Their lips came together and apart and back together with ease. Cat's mouth began to wander down Kara's jaw and to her neck, leaving sweet kisses in its wake. 

Just as her resolve was beginning to crumble, Kara let out a whispered, “Cat,” breaking their unspoken rule of silence.

Cat stilled at the sound. Squeezing her already closed eyes tightly and recomposing herself, she pulled her lips from Kara's skin. This time when their eyes met, Cat's jaw was set. 

Cat was hard and stone cold. She had to be. It was the only way she could live with herself. Taking a step back from Kara, Cat reached out to take her hand. Hard and cold didn't mean she didn't have needs. Right now, she needed to be occupied, and Kara would do quite nicely for that. She pulled on Kara's hand, leading her young body guard to the bedroom. 

********************

The next morning, Kara woke with the first light of the sun. She took a breath in and registered her surroundings. The sheets she was wrapped in were softer than her own. There was no annoying noise from the window unit air conditioner. 

Her eyes slowly opened. Despite the sleepy feeling that lingered over her, Kara forced her eyes to stay open because she didn't want to miss a second of the sight before her. Cat was curled up beside her, knees drawn in and hands tucked under her pillow. Kara wanted to roll onto her side to better appreciate the view, but didn't dare move lest she disturb the sleeping woman. 

Cat was beautiful when she was sleeping. She was beautiful all the time, but the angles of her face were smoother and her muscles relaxed when she was sleeping. Cat was always so tense and serious. Kara wasn't sure she had ever seen a real smile from Cat Grant. Watching her sleep felt like a privilege. 

Kara had known from the beginning that there was something special about this woman. The things that Cat's father and his organization forced her to do wasn't who Cat really was. She was a pawn, just like Kara. 

Despite the icy stare the mob boss’s daughter often wore, Kara saw something deeper behind it. She saw something deeper when Cat watched children playing. She saw it in the barely perceptible hitch in Cat's breathing when someone mentioned her mother. More than anything, Kara felt it in the way Cat touched her when they were together, like they were last night. 

Last night. Something was different about last night. Cat was as aloof as she always was, but there was a moment on the stairs when they looked at each other. Kara swore she saw a longing on Cat's face, and she'd never kissed her like that before.

As they lay in bed, Kara observing the sleeping form of her charge, light began coming through the window. Kara cursed the day. She wanted to stay like this as long as possible. 

Hazarding a movement, Kara came onto her side. She couldn't help the itching in her fingers. She had to touch Cat. Extending her hand, Kara allowed her fingertips to graze across Cat's pristine cheek. She gently pushed a lock of hair away from the perfect face and let her thumb settle at a defined jawline. 

Cat stirred at the contact. Her eyes fluttered open and immediately fell on Kara. Each time she saw Cat wake up, there was a second when those green eyes reflected so much innocence and hope. This was the moment Kara treasured the most because this was the moment when she saw who she firmly believed Cat really was, a woman simply wanting to be cared for. 

But the moment was always fleeting. As Cat came to her senses, she scooted back across the bed, retreating from Kara's touch. Kara's heart sank. She longed for a morning when Cat didn't run away from her. 

With a deep sigh, Cat came to a sitting position, pulling the sheet around her. She rubbed her eyes. 

“You should get going.” Her voice was thick with sleep and Kara knew Cat wanted to stay in bed just as much as she did. 

Kara didn't respond. There was no point. Cat wouldn't acknowledge any attempt to draw out the time together. So, Kara climbed out of the bed. Cat headed for the bathroom while Kara picked up pieces of her clothing, putting them on one by one. She heard the shower turn on and stuffed down the hurt that came with rejection. 

Coming downstairs, Kara gathered her shirt from the floor and pulled it over her head. Then she bent down to retrieve her gun, clipping it back in its place on her slacks. The last item was her jacket. 

Kara went to the kitchen and found it in a heap on the floor where it had been left in their frenzy the night before. She slid it on. 

Cat's car keys were still in her pocket. She took them out and left them on the counter next to the coffee machine. She knew Cat would see them there. Kara looked at the coffee maker, the thought coming to her mind to start coffee for her companion. She shook her head at the ridiculousness of the domestic notion. 

She reached to the inside pocket of her jacket and pulled out another item, her police officer’s badge. Kara ran her thumb over the shiny surface. In only a few short months, the lines that separated all the parts of her life had become so blurred. 

The sound of footsteps on the stairs pulled Kara from her mental wandering. She quickly put the badge away as Cat came into the kitchen with damp, curly hair and a robe tied tightly at her waist. 

Kara averted her eyes, knowing the sight of Cat looking so casual would eat away at her for the rest of the day. She headed for the door, taking her own keys from the small dish on the table in the entryway. 

Stopping at the door, Kara kept her gaze forward when she said, “Jack Heartly is good man.” 

After a pause, Cat replied coolly, “I guess we'll see.” 

With that, Kara left. She needed to go home and get ready for work. 

********************

The court room was abuzz. One of William O'Rouke's right hand men, Max Lord, was on trial for murder. Today, the last witness for the prosecution took the stand, Detective Jack Heartly. 

Cat was sitting in a seat near the front of the gallery. She wanted to be able to look Jack in the eye.

Throughout the course of the prosecution’s investigation, physical evidence kept winding up missing or tainted. The defense had twice asked for a mistrial, but the judge refused, granting the prosecution more and more time. Cat was one step away from having to take on the judge himself. However, Jack's testimony should ensure that the case blows up in the state's attorney's face. That is, assuming Jack makes the right decision. At this point, Jack’s testimony was the only thing the lawyer had to hang his hat on. 

The court proceedings began and the state's attorney stood. “Your honor, the prosecution calls Detective Jack Heartly to the stand.”

Cat kept her gaze ahead. She heard the courtroom doors open and close. Jack made his way to the front, through the gate, and up to the witness stand. Cat noticed his haggard appearance. He clearly hadn't slept. 

As Jack sat down, he looked around. His lip curled up in disdain as his eyes fell on Cat. She didn't care if he hated her. She schooled her features and gave him the cold half smile, her trademark. She needed him to know that she would walk out if this courtroom in an instant and make a call that could change his life forever, and she needed him to think that it would be as easy as ordering a Guinness at Sullivan's. The cruel smile always made it seem like Cat was completely at ease with whatever she was doing. 

The state's attorney started with general questions: Jack's ranking in the National City Police Department, years served there, types of cases worked, etc. 

Obviously feeling that things were going to go his way, the state's attorney asked, “So, how well would you say you know the inner workings of the O'Rourke crime family?”

There was a pregnant pause. Jack glanced to Cat. Her grin was gone, replaced by a menacing scowl. She'd been here before, right here, and she'd made the call every single time. Jack knew that. 

He looked back to the lawyer and casually answered, “I wouldn't exactly call the O’Rourkes a crime family.” Jack ran his fingers through his hair, and sat back in the chair. “I mean, what family doesn't have a few bad apples that cause trouble for everyone else?” 

Cat breathed out, her shoulders relaxing. She saw Max Lord and his lawyer do the same. On the other hand, the state's attorney was livid. “Detective Heartly,” he said, exasperated, marching back to the desk, “are you telling me that you didn't make the statement…” He rummaged through a file and yanked out a sheet of paper. He began reading, “William O'Rouke's crime organization is a plague on this city. He's ordered the murders of several city officials, all carried out by his lieutenant, Max Lord, and Lord's henchmen.” He slammed the paper down on the desk. “Those aren't your words?”

Jack paused again. Cat could see the sweat forming on his forehead. When he spoke, Jack's voice was small. “I must've been confused.”

“You know it's a crime to lie under oath,” the attorney snapped.

Max's lawyer jumped up, and threw his hands out. “Your honor, the prosecution has shown time and again throughout this trial that they have absolutely no case. Now, I find myself compelled to ask for a third time that the court declare a mistrial and let this innocent man go!”

Quiet murmurs echoed through the gallery. The judge banged his gavel. “Quiet!” He gave a sharp glare to the state’s attorney. “Do you have any other evidence to present to this court?” The judge was giving the state yet another opportunity. 

The attorney was silent, realizing his case had just gone up in flames. He hung his head. “No, your honor.”

With a sigh, the judge said, “Then I have no choice but to declare a mistrial. This case is dismissed.” He banged the gavel again. “Mr. Lord, you're free to go.” 

Cat didn't wait around. Her job was done here. She rose from her seat and headed toward the door without even a second look at Jack. Once in the courthouse lobby, Cat sent a text to her father. One word, _Mistrial._

The usual unreadable expression was in place as Cat walked out of the courthouse. 

********************

That night, Cat was at home. She sat alone in her living room, sipping a glass of whiskey. The lights were off. The dark soothed her. 

She'd gone straight to see her father after the trial was over. He'd patted her on the back with a hearty laugh. Soon, Max joined them, as did his lawyer. Later, several of the organization's highest ranking members were in the room, celebrating. 

Cat could never handle those gatherings for long. She took her congratulations and left. Now, she was home, sitting in the dark, trying not to think about it. Tossing her head back, Cat downed the contents of the glass. She was tired of trying not to think about it. 

Going upstairs, Cat got ready for bed. She climbed between the sheets that she'd remade that morning. With the nightstand lamp on, Cat fluffed her pillow and prepared to lay down. 

Something caught her eye. She squinted at one of the other pillows on the bed. Something was reflecting off the lamp light. Leaning closer, Cat saw an errant blond hair laying on the pillow next to hers, Kara's hair. She pulled the pillow to her chest and breathed in. The scent of Kara's shampoo was still there. 

Cat closed her eyes and allowed herself a few seconds to savor the memory of Kara in her bed that morning, touching her face. Opening her eyes, she reset herself. Clenching her jaw, Cat put the pillow back in place, telling herself she didn't care about the sweet smell that lingered on it. 

Suddenly, Cat's phone rang from the nightstand. She picked it up. It was one of her most trusted associates, Hank Henshaw. Sliding her thumb across the screen, she answered the call. 

“What is it, Hank?” 

She listened to the voice on the other line. Her face fell. 

“When?” She listened some more. “Okay. Goodnight.” She hung up. 

Staring at the phone, Cat let the news soak in. Jack Heartly had hung himself. She breathed out, pushing aside the flash of regret. Jack made his own choices, Cat could never have controlled that. 

She set the phone aside and laid down in the bed. Turning off the nightstand lamp, Cat closed her eyes. She only wrestled with her feelings for a few moments before she drifted off into a sound sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More setup in this chapter. Introducing new characters, etc.

Kara rushed into the diner smoothing her tight, pulled back hair. She didn't bother to look around for her partner. They always sat in the same booth. Walking across the dining room to a booth situated in front of the large storefront windows, Kara slid into the seat opposite Officier Winslow Schott. 

“Hey, sorry I'm late,” Kara breathed out as she sat down with a tired exhalation. 

“No problem,” Winn replied. “I ordered for you.” He poured a second cup of coffee. 

Kara adjusted her duty belt. It irritated her often. Her firearm sat too high in the holster, jabbing her in the ribs when she sat down. She preferred to wear it on the hem of her pants, or her personal belt, but her police officer’s uniform didn't allow for that. 

“Thank you.” Kara gratefully took the cup of coffee her partner offered and began treating it with her customary cream and sugar.

The waitress came up carrying platefuls of food, most of them for Kara. “Here you go, you two.” 

They smiled brightly her. Kara and Winn were regulars and she served them often. The two officers said a simultaneous, “Thank you.” 

“Extra icing on your cinnamon roll today, Officer Danvers,” the waitress said, adding in a motherly voice, “You always look too thin.” 

“Oh,” Kara responded happily. “That’s great! Thanks for looking out for me.” 

With a wink the waitress walked away and the two tore into their breakfast. 

After devouring half their food, Winn asked, mouth full of pancakes, “Late night?”

Kara shrugged. “Yeah, just working that security job.” 

She ignored Winn's narrowed eyes. “You've been putting in a lot of hours there.” 

Nodding, Kara easily lied. “I'm trying to save for some things our salary doesn't afford.” She had gotten accustomed to dodging questions about her ‘side job.’ 

Winn and Kara had been partners for over two years. That was more than long enough to see each other through many trying times, not to mention many close calls on the street. They'd each gotten each other out of countless questionable situations. Winn and Kara trusted each other, which made Winn's suspicions all the more difficult.

He replied with a simple, “Yeah.” 

Winn had been asking for more information about the job and he was clearly beginning to wonder if it was on the up and up. She didn't like the constant lying, but she didn't have a choice. If the O'Rourkes thought for a second that Winn knew about any of their dealings within the NCPD, Winn would be in danger. Kara was relieved when he didn't question further. 

They ate the rest of their breakfast to easy conversation. Soon, it was time to get to the precinct for their morning briefing. 

Coming out of the diner, they were getting into Winn's car when Kara's phone chimed an alert. She pulled the phone out and smiled brightly at a message from her sister. 

Kara announced, “She did it!”

Winn looked over. “Alex?” 

“Yes!” Kara's excitement was evident. “She got the promotion.”

“Wow, that's really great,” Winn said, with an enthusiastic chuckle. “I'm really happy for her.”

They got in the car. As Winn pulled away from the curb, Kara told him, “I have to call her.” She quickly tapped Alex's photo on the screen and dialed, lifting the phone to her ear. 

Alex picked up on the other end. “Hey!”

“Well, hello to National City Hospital’s new Chief of Surgery!” Kara was thrilled for her sister. 

Alex laughed lightly on the other end. “Thanks, sis.”

“I want to hear everything. Can I take you to dinner tonight?” 

“Actually, I have a ridiculous amount of paperwork and meetings to do today to get everything transferred,” Alex told her. “But can we do tomorrow? I'm so excited to tell you about it.”

“Of course we can.” Kara was still beaming. Alex had worked hard and fought through many setbacks to get this promotion. No one deserved it more and Kara was so happy for her. “You do all the important Chief of Surgery things and let me know when is good for you.”

“I love you, Kara,” Alex said, her tone growing softer. “Seriously, this wouldn't be possible without you.” 

“I love you, too. I'll talk to you soon.”

“Okay, bye.”

The sisters hung up and Kara's wide grin settled into a content smile. She was closer to Alex than anyone else in the world. Alex's promotion felt like a personal victory. Kara was so proud of her sister. 

She couldn't contain the thought, telling Winn, “I'm so proud of her.” 

“You should be,” he confirmed. “She's been through a lot, and she's worked hard.” A moment later, Winn said, “Here we go.”

They pulled into the employee parking lot of the National City Police Department. When she got out of the car, Kara took care in looking down and making sure her badge was straight and her shirt smooth. 

“Ready?” She asked Winn. 

“Absolutely.” They began walking toward the building. “Another day, another chance to keep this city safe.” 

Kara only gave a weak smile in response. If Winn knew how deep this city's criminal underbelly went, he'd be shocked. Kara certainly had been. Nowadays, Kara saw things through a different lense. She knew the mandate of serving and protecting National City was a pipe dream. 

********************

Across town, a different morning ritual was taking place. Cat walked slowly up to a two story house. It was small and well kept, located in one of oldest neighborhoods in National City. Despite the age of all the homes in the area, this was one of Cat's favorite places in the city. The houses weren't cookie cut copies like all these new subdivisions popping up. Each home was unique. 

Cat had grown up only a few streets over. There was always something special about being here. The pace was slower and more laid back. For some reason, she always felt like an intruder when she came back, like she didn't belong here, or that living in a neighborhood full of families and happy retirees was never going to be her life. 

Still, every Monday morning she came to this house with a box from the best bakery in town, which happened to be Irish owned. They made a delicious whiskey cake. Cat wasn't a fan of the cake, but someone very dear to her was. 

She opened the creaky, wooden gate that led to the front porch. Coming up the walkway, an old man greeted her, calling her name. “Caitlin!”

Cat couldn't help but grin. He was the only one who used one of the traditional Irish forms of her name. She made her way up the steps and leaned down to where he sat in a rocking chair. 

With a hand on his shoulder and a kiss to his cheek, Cat said, “Hello, Granda.” She also enjoyed using the more folk title. 

Cat didn't hold to many of her roots, but being around her grandfather always brought out a desire to do so. 

“How are you, darlin’?” His words rolled easily with his thick accent. He was the last person alive in the O'Rourke clan that was an immigrant, a fact he took pride in. 

“Oh, fine, Granda,” she answered, sitting on the porch seat next to him. “How are you?” 

“Oh, I'm good, Caitlin, good.” He took the cane in his hand and tapped at the box in Cat's hands. With a toothless and playful smile, he asked, “Is that my cake?” 

When she met his eyes, he lifted his eyebrows in anticipation. She couldn't suppress a small laugh. “It is.” She handed him the cake and he opened it immediately, tearing off a chunk and popping it into his mouth. 

Cat's grandfather was the best person she knew. She made sure to spend time with him at least once a week. He was a tether to a better world, one that she felt slipping farther away every day. He also wasn't going to be around forever. At ninety-two he was constantly joking about his inevitable death. 

After munching on his whiskey cake for a while, he said, “You're quiet today.”

Cat sighed, absentmindedly dragging her fingernail across the flaking rust of the metal arm on the old porch chair. “Sorry, just thinking.”

“Aye, aye.” He prodded, “You've been quiet a lot the last few months.” 

“Have I?” 

He pointed the cane at her. “You know you have.” She allowed one corner of her lips to turn up. He always seemed to think he was menacing with the cane. “Be careful, little darling,” he continued. “Introspection can be dangerous in your line of work.” 

Cat glanced to him, instantly irritated at whatever he might be implying, and snapped, “And what line of work is that?”

Slowly lowering the cane, he said in his distinctive lilt, “Your father's work.” 

She understood, and he was right. When your job involved doing terrible things to mostly good people, thinking could be hazardous. Looking away, she muttered, “Your son's work.” 

“Aye.” 

Even though it was one word, he said it slowly and Cat could hear the sadness in his tone. 

“Granda,” she paused, unsure about the question she wanted to ask. It was personal. “Are you proud of him?” 

“Proud of your father?” Cat nodded. Her grandfather thought for a moment, grazing his fingers over his chin. “Sometimes, yes. He has accomplished a lot, you know. He's done good things for a lot of families down on their luck.” 

It was true. William O'Rouke had often left money anonymously in a mailbox with no obligation attached. He had helped struggling local businesses through the recession by asking for large orders, whether he needed them or not. Cat's father was a believer in community. 

But community wasn't business. Business was another matter. That's when things got messy. 

“He’s done a lot of bad things to families down on their luck,” Cat countered, gently. It had to be difficult for the old man to think of his son's glaring faults. 

“True, Caitlin, very true,” he side quietly. 

“Do you think…” Cat trailed off, afraid to ask the next question. 

Always attuned to her mood, he gently nudged, “What's on your mind, darlin’?”

When she looked at him, there was no judgement in her grandfather's eyes, unlike so many other people in her life. She was judged her for the things she did, for the people she hurt, and for the orders she gave, and they could go on judging for all she cared. Cat knew she was a bad person, though she had never cared about what anyone thought of her. However, a few months ago that had started to change. She couldn't put her finger on why, but she was beginning to second guess herself.

“Granda, do you think my mother would be proud of me?” Cat swallowed, willing threatening emotions away, afraid of the answer.

Their gazes met and they looked at each other for a long moment. Finally, he lifted his cane again. “Now you listen to me.” His green eyes were piercing when he said, “You are not your father.” Cat breathed out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Somehow, hearing it from him made her think it was true. “Wait.” He held up his free hand when he saw her visible reaction. “That doesn't mean you aren't on your way.”

Blinking away the wetness in her eyes, Cat asked, “What do you mean?”

“I know the things you've done. I know people are dead because of you.” Unable to hold his gaze at that, Cat looked away. “You've caused a lot of misery yourself.” She could only nod, dropping her head. “But you're not cold like him. Your father doesn't care about the people he hurts, but every time you make that call, or payment, or do whatever you do, a piece of you dies inside. Would your mother be proud of you, right now? No, Catherine, no, I don't think she would be.” Cat was about to let the tears come when she felt the cane tap her leg and she looked back to him. “But you can still make her proud.” 

Cat knew what he meant. Leave her father behind. Leave the organization behind. She'd thought about it, but it seemed impossible. It was all she'd ever known. It was like she had been born for this, bred for this. Her father had told her time after time that this was her place, by his side. After so many years, she didn't know if she could fit anyplace else.

“I don't know how to do that,” she said. 

With a deep breath, she pushed the lump in her throat down. Cat had become a master of controlling her nagging guilt. When it came too close to the surface, she knew how to push it back down, cap it, and put it in a drawer. She reminded herself there was no reason to wonder about pleasing her mother, she was gone anyway. But her father was here. 

Cat's grandfather saw the shift in her demeanor. They were silent for a few minutes before he said, “You look just like her, you know.” 

Thinking of her mother always made Cat soft, and her grandfather was always trying to soften her. He knew how to push the right buttons to make her feel things. She tried to push aside the comment, like it didn't matter, fighting the powerful desire to ask him to tell her more about her mother.

He kept pushing the buttons. “There's much more of Katie Grant in you than William O'Rouke.” 

“Stop it, Granda.” Cat kept her voice low, but stern. “I've made my life decisions. I have to live with them, and I'm fine with that.” 

“You're coming to a reckoning, mark my words,” he told her. “You are approaching a crossroads, darlin’. Mind your step.” 

She watched him, watching her. He had a self assuredness that made his words seem almost prophetic. His gaze bored into her and she couldn't take the scrutiny. 

Clearing her throat, Cat stood. “I need to go, Granda.” She quickly made her way back down the porch steps, wanting the ominous conversation to be over.

“I love ya, Caitlin,” he called after her. 

She stopped in her tracks, cursing her weakness for the old man. Turning back, her previous frustration was forgotten. “I love you, too.” 

With that, Cat walked back to her car. 

********************

“Hey!” Kara shouted as she shoved an unruly perp against the counter in central booking. 

The man's ribcage jammed into the countertop and he cried out, “That's police brutality!” 

Kara rolled her eyes and grabbed the back of his collar, yanking him back around and pushing him against the wall. When he looked like he was about to lunge at her, Winn stepped in, taking two fistfuls of the man's shirt in his hands. 

“You think that was police brutality?” He backed the man into the wall roughly, getting in his face. “You're lucky none of those kids died because of that bad batch of coke you sold them. You kill teenagers in this city, then you'll see police brutality.” Winn's tone was quiet with controlled anger. 

“Okay, okay, that's enough!” The officer behind the desk was growing impatient with the scuffle. “Let me shoot him and you can take him back.”

Winn gave the man a cold grin at the officer’s joke and backed up. The man was standing against the mugshot wall, next to the graphic that would measure his height. With a couple of camera flashes, he was off to booking and out of their hands. 

As they led him out the door, Kara and Winn glanced at each other, reassuringly. The guy had been fighting and arguing with them they'd picked him up. These kinds of altercations with suspects always made them edgy. Handing them over to booking was a relief. 

Once back their desks at the end of their shift, both officers were filling out their DD5s. They asked each other a few questions, making sure both their arrest reports matched. They didn't want this guy getting away on a technicality. 

National City's drug problem was getting out of control. For decades it had been run by one gang, being supplied by one organization, the O'Rourke crime family. Though, no one could prove it. Recently, however, another organization had decided a little competition would be good for business, then another. 

Now the city had multiple crime organizations supplying drugs to rival gangs. In the last few years it had become a mess. Every time Kara and Winn, or any officers in the PD, made a major drug bust it seemed like more dealers and more crates of dope poured out of the city's cracks. 

As she typed away on her keyboard, Kara's phone alerted her to an incoming text. She picked it up and saw there was no contact name, but she knew the number. It was Hank Henshaw, one of Cat’s henchmen. 

She tapped the message. _You need to cover the bar tonight starting at 8. She has two meetings._

Kara's lips parted with disappointment and she glanced away, stuffing her frustration before Winn could notice. She'd had other plans tonight. 

An hour later, the partners were finished and changing in the locker room. 

“Hey,” Winn said, getting Kara's attention. “Wanna get coffee after Jack's memorial tonight?” 

With a sigh, Kara tried to seem unaffected when she answered, “I'm not going. I have some things I have to do.” 

“Oh.” Winn seemed surprised. “You, you can't rearrange them?”

“No, it's important.” 

Winn's voice grew stronger. “Jack dying is important.” 

Kara glared at him, her ire obvious. How could he think Jack Heartly’s death wasn't significant to her? “I know that,” she said firmly. “Of course, I would be there, but I can't.” 

The hardness left Winn's expression and his features softened as he observed his partner. He asked something Kara had been waiting for. “Kara, are you in some kind of trouble?”

Kara breathed in, setting her jaw. Time for more lying. She calmly replied “No, Winn, I'm just busy.” 

“You've been busy a lot, and-.”

“Drop it,” Kara snapped. “Just drop it.” 

He sighed deeply, clearly not wanting to drop it. Holding up his hands in defeat, Winn said, “Alright.” He quietly added, “But you know I'm here for you if you ever need anything.”

She allowed her defenses to fall and offered Winn the smallest half smile. “I know. Thank you.” 

Only a few minutes later, Kara was on her way to Sullivan's. 

********************

“I need you to go to a meeting for me Friday night, late.” 

William O'Rouke’s gravelly voice was quiet while he ate dinner with his daughter at Sullivan's. 

Cat was finished with her meal and had just begun working on her second baby Guinness. She felt the thick foam tickle her top lip at the same time her father made the request. Leaning her head back, his words prompted Cat to take a longer swig than she had originally intended. 

“What for?” Cat asked, setting the glass down.

“The bosses are getting together to talk about our… supply and demand problem,” he answered. 

Cat's brow knit together in confusion. “If the bosses are meeting, shouldn't it be you?” He often asked for Cat's presence in his stead, but never before when it involved the head of another organization. 

Her father stopped his chewing and looked up at her. “It's time you take on more responsibility, stop running things from the side, and run them from the front.” 

Her lips separating with surprise, Cat didn't say anything. O'Rourke went back to his chewing. After a moment to take in his words, Cat said, “I don't understand.” 

He stopped again. This time he put his knife and fork down and leaned back against the booth seat. “I'm not gettin’ any younger. I need someone to step up. Your fuckin’ brother turned on us years ago, and you've proven yourself more than capable, Cat.” 

Cat sat a little taller at a rare compliment from her father. Though she knew that she the best qualified to take over one day, Cat never believed he would actually pick her. She always thought it would be Max, or Hank.

Her half brother had joined the police force years ago just before the birthday of his last year of eligibility for the academy. They'd been estranged ever since, not that they had ever been that close to begin with. 

Cat, on the other hand, had been involved with the organization since her mid twenties. The first time her father had asked for her help, it was to convince a business owner to purchase protection from the O'Rourkes. All he had to do was pay a monthly fee and his rent would never go up, all kinds of customers would be filtered his way, and the police would never bother him over his lack of liquor license. 

The owner had no desire to be locked into business with the O'Rourkes, but Cat was convincing. She always was. As soon as her father saw how convincing, he took full advantage of his daughter's charms. Now, twenty plus years later, he was ready to give her the keys to the kingdom. She was incredulous.

“Well, I had a great mentor,” Cat finally said. 

With a warm smile for his daughter, William O'Rouke lifted his glass. Cat followed suit and they clinked their glasses together. Despite the triumph she felt, there was an itching hesitation in Cat's heart. 

This was everything she had wanted. Recognition from her father, an acknowledgement that she had been working her ass off for her entire adult life to make him successful. She should be happy… but she wasn't. Seeing him smile at her like that was a rare gift. Cat made herself forget the doubt and returned the smile. 

He went back to his dinner and finished in a few minutes. Slipping out of the booth, O'Rourke stood to leave. Cat kept her seat, mentally preparing for the two meetings she still had there. 

“You good here?” Her father asked. 

“Of course,” she answered. Her tone was casual and falsely light. She was getting into character. 

“You've got the envelope for that Lane bitch?” 

“You know I do,” Cat said. “You just gave it to me.”

“Take that Danvers with you Friday.”

Cat huffed. “I don't need her hovering around me while I'm trying to work.” 

“She'll be good to have around if things go south.” 

“Whatever,” Cat muttered. She resented having a babysitter. Also, Kara's presence threw her off balance. She certainly wasn't going to tell her father that, but she didn't want the young woman distracting her at such an important meeting.

He rested a hand on her slender shoulder. “See you tomorrow.” 

She resisted the urge to lay her hand over his. Though she longed for closeness with him, she never knew what was going on in his mind. Somehow, that frightened her. 

“Bye, Dad.” 

He left and Cat took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of her nose. She needed to focus. As if on queue, when she looked up, a familiar head of long, blond hair caught her eye. 

Kara had come into the bar. Cat watched while she ordered her usual bottle of water. Kara never drank alcohol on the job. Allowing herself a moment of weakness, Cat soaked in the sight of her. As much as Kara's presence was an irritation, a reminder that her father thought she needed protecting, there was something soothing about her.

The longer Cat watched her, the more relaxed she felt. Kara was wearing her signature black, leather jacket and her hair was down, spilling over her shoulders. Despite the tired look, Kara was beautiful. 

After she settled in, Kara glanced around until she caught Cat's eye. Cat instantly schooled her features into neutrality. Kara gave her a single nod, silently telling Cat that she wasn't going anywhere until Cat did. Instead of returning the nod, Cat simply looked down at her phone, indicating she didn't care if Kara was there or not.

She didn't have to wait long for her first meeting. A petite, young brunette came in, wasting no time. She walked quickly through the tables and chairs and sat down opposite Cat. 

Cat wanted to take control of their interaction from the start, so she kept her eyes on her phone, forcing the woman to wait on her. She tapped aimlessly around on the screen, driving the woman to frustration. It only took a few seconds.

“Ms. Grant?” The woman's tone was annoyed. Good. When people got annoyed, all they wanted was to get out of the situation that was annoying them. Being annoyed made them more pliable. 

Cat twisted one side her lips into a dark half smile. 

“Oh, come on, Lucy,” she said, casually. “We're on a first name basis. Call me Cat.”

Lucy Lane held her gaze. The assistant district attorney was tough, and pissed as hell at the O'Rourkes. When her father suggested they get another mole inside the DA’s office, Cat did her research and settled on Lucy. She was so far down the totem pole that no one would suspect her.

Lucy's parents were old, and her mother was ill. The medical bills had gotten out of hand and Cat saw her opening. The organization paid the bills and, in return, the DA was thrown off of any O'Rourke crime connection. 

Locking dark eyes with Cat's hazel, Lucy replied with a simple and firm, “No.” 

Cat let the quirk of her lips fall. Lucy was all business, which was fine with her. 

“There's an ADA snooping around, James Olsen. Keep him away from our assets,” Cat ordered. 

“I don't work cases with him,” Lucy stated. 

Cat paused, assessing Lucy. She was being stubborn. Not hesitating to go for the jugular, Cat picked up her drink and passively asked, “How are your parents?”

Lucy's steely exterior gave way, and her shoulders slumped slightly. Cat had her then and there. Averting her eyes, Lucy quietly said, “They're fine.” 

“Well, we certainly want to make sure they stay healthy, don't we?”

Cat pulled out the envelope her father had given her. It was stuffed with cash. She discreetly covered it with her napkin and slide it across the table. Lucy only stared at it for a moment before sliding the napkin over and stuffing the envelope into her purse. 

When she looked at Cat again, her expression was weak, resigned. 

Cat's own countenance became hard. Leaning forward, she ordered again, “Find a way to keep tabs on Olsen.”

Lucy fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat. “Yeah, okay.” 

“Good.” Cat's cold grin was back in place. 

“Is that all?” Lucy squared her shoulders, trying to recover some of the self assuredness she had when she sat down.

Cat took a drink from her glass. “For now.” She went back to playing with her phone, effectively dismissing Lucy, who quietly slipped out of the booth. 

Once she was gone, Cat put her phone down. She finished the rest of her drink, signaling to the waitress for another. She was consciously trying to keep her eyes off the bar while she waited for the next person she was meeting. 

This meet would be more difficult and Cat was fully prepared to make a phone call afterward. 

After several minutes of trying to distract herself, Cat's eyes wandered to the end of the bar. Kara had turned her barstool to the side and was taking a long look around Sullivan's, always alert. 

When Kara shifted her head, a lock of golden hair found its way over her shoulder and settled on her cheek bone. Everything in Cat wished she was close enough and bold enough to reach out with her fingers and push the errant lock back to its place behind Kara's ear. 

She remembered the last night they were together. It was just a few days ago. Cat was getting more accustomed to the touch of Kara's hands on her. They'd only had sex a handful of times, but each time was more intimate than the last. Cat kept the boundaries taught; no talking, no post sex snuggles, and she always kicked Kara out in the morning. The boundaries were essential.

Cat knew she needed to stop it for a dozen reasons, foremost of which was the fact that it put them both in danger. If anyone found out about them, there were people who wouldn't think twice about hurting Kara to get to Cat. Not to mention the way that Kara always drew Cat's attention away from the task at hand, like she was doing right now. She couldn't afford the distraction. 

“Foolish,” Cat muttered under her breath. 

Almost as if she'd heard her, Kara glanced to Cat. Clenching her jaw, Cat kept their gazes pinned. Kara gave her the tiniest smile. Her face unmoving, Cat's breathing became heavier from the simple gesture. Damn that girl, Cat thought. 

Without returning the smile, Cat went to her phone again. Soon, her second appointment came in. With a deep breath, Cat prepared for a fight. 

There was no fake smile for the man approaching, only a glare and set shoulders. There was also most definitely no envelope full of cash. This man was behind on his dues. He sat down roughly in the booth.

Cat didn't start out with feigned pleasantry like she did with Lucy. “You're four months behind, Phil.”

Phil Benson shot back, “I can't pay you.”

He was middle aged, with greying hair and stubble on his chin and jaw. He was wearing a t-shirt stained with oil. He'd probably come straight from the auto shop he owned. Cat looked him down and up with a critical gaze.

She spoke slowly when she responded. “You know the limit is three months. You've already been given an extension. You really shouldn't take advantage of our good graces.” 

“Good graces?” Phil leaned forward. “You people are breaking my accounts, and for what? What do I get out of it?”

Lifting a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, Cat repeated the question. “What do you get out of it?” Her voice was perfectly calm. She knew she'd already won the fight before either of them even spoke a word. “Do I need to remind you what you get out of it?” Phil's hotshot attitude cracked and he glanced away. “What you get is piece of mind, knowing that the police will never raid your place and find all the illegal shit you push. What you get is a constant flow of business provided by our organization. Yet, somehow, despite that steady flow of business, you've managed to come up short on your payments to the people you owe.” 

Phil's shoulders slumped. He sighed deeply. “Listen, Cat, I just need more-,”

“If I find out you've been holding out on us, Phil, that would not go over well.” 

Phil's eyes darted around, unable to meet Cat's for more than a couple seconds. He was clearly nervous. He shifted in his seat and opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but closed it instead. 

Cat tried to take the edge off her expression. Forcing a friendly smile, she asked, “What's on your mind, Phil?”

He finally looked at her. “We’re,” he stopped, his voice cracking with his nerves. “I'm not gonna pay you guys anymore.” 

Cat was unable to hide the surprise from her face. That was one she hadn't heard before. Begging, yes, asking for more time, sure, but an outright refusal? Both eyebrows arched.

“Well, Phil, I'm not sure I understand. You want us to be angry, is that right?” Her words were dripping with sarcasm. 

“I'm tired of being pushed around.”

Cat sat back against the booth. She let out a rueful laugh. Picking up her glass, she took a drink, and then gave him a wide grin. “I get it, Phil, I really do. You feel like the little guy.” Wiping the grin away, she told him, “Look, take a few weeks to think-,”

“No,” he said. “I'm done.” 

She realized he wasn't backing down. The glare returned. With her brow knit together and eyes narrowed, Cat's tone was menacing. “Think about what you're saying, Phil.” 

“I have.” 

With that, Phil Benson got up and walked out. Cat scoffed and watched him go, slightly shaking her head. Idiot. 

She sat back against the booth seat and thought. There was no way Cat could let Phil's disobedience stand. With a sigh, she picked up her phone. 

Just as she was about to make a call, Kara slipped into the booth on the other side of the table. Cat resisted the reflex to look up, staying focused on her device. After a moment, Kara started tapping the table with her index finger. She knew it would irritate the hell out of Cat. 

After long seconds of trying to ignore both the incessant tapping and the frustrating owner of the offending digit, Cat slowly looked up. Her practiced facade didn't waver as she shot an irritated scowl in Kara's direction. 

They stared at each other, neither budging. Even though they weren't arguing about anything, there was always a constant tension between them that they both silently refused to take responsibility for. 

Cat looked back to her phone. “I need you Friday night at a meeting.” 

Rather than acknowledging the request, Kara said, “Jack Heartly’s memorial was tonight.” 

Cat closed her eyes for the briefest moment. Kara was trying to bait her humanity. She did this more and more since they'd started sleeping together. It was as if she felt the casual encounters entitled her to some kind of say in the way Cat lived her life. 

“Jack made his own decisions, Kara.” She looked to the young woman and firmly said, “Don't put that on me.”

“That's not what I meant.” Kara's expression changed into something milder and… sweeter. Cat thought it looked like affection, but she wasn't sure. Either way, Kara's face captivated her.

Just then, Kara reached her hand across the table. The second her fingertip made barely a millimeter of contact with Cat's skin, she yanked her arm away. 

Cat growled, “What the hell are you doing?” 

Retracting her hand, the hurt of rejection was evident on Kara's countenance. Still, she pushed. “I know you feel badly about what happened to him.” 

“You don't know me like you think you do.” Cat was seething. “I did my job. Jack couldn't handle doing his. End of discussion.” 

Kara leaned back, seeing the coldness in Cat's eyes. She whispered, “Fine. If you don't need me anymore.” 

Cat waved her hand, dismissively, without looking up. As Kara stood to leave, Cat repeated, “Friday.”

Kara mumbled, “Yeah, whatever,” as she walked away. 

With the young woman's back turned, Cat shifted her eyes to watch her go. Kara was attempting to sabotage Cat's carefully laid outer defenses, but Cat had put them in place years ago. They were deep and established. Cat couldn't deny the confusion she felt whenever Kara was near, but it was miniscule in the face of decades of living life in the organization. 

Exhaling slowly, Cat refocused. She pulled up Hank Henshaw’s name on her phone and tapped the call button. 

The line picked up and Cat said, “Phil Benson's auto shop.” Tucking the phone between her cheek and shoulder, Cat shuffled around in her purse, pulling out some lips gloss. “It's old. There's faulty wiring everywhere.” She uncapped the lip gloss. 

On the other end, Hank calmly asked, “What do you want me to do?”

Running the tube across her lower lip, then her upper, Cat pressed her lips together. She'd had this type of conversation a hundred times. It was like ordering lunch. 

“Burn it to the ground,” she ordered. “We'll take what they owe us when they collect insurance.” 

Cat hung up, collecting her things, she left Sullivan's through the back door, closing her eyes as the fresh air washed over her. She breathed in deep, quelling the tightness of apprehension in her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Cat's meeting doesn't go as planned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat's meeting doesn't go as planned, and it leads to a tender encounter between her and Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pivitol chapter in the story, so I got some wonderful minds to look over it for me. Thanks so much to ABCooper, Fictorium, and Zennie for edits, suggestions, and making me a better writer.

Kara and Alex laughed loudly as Alex told a story about one of the new residents at the hospital. 

“So he had no idea that you're the Chief of Surgery?” Kara smiled brightly at her sister. 

“Uh uh,” Alex answered, taking a sip from her glass of red wine. “And he evidently didn't know I'm gay either.” They both chuckled again. “Right as he was asking me out, one of the nurses came up and congratulated me on the promotion and he just stared at me.” 

“Did he think you were a resident?”

Alex nodded her head animatedly and hissed out a laugh from behind her teeth. “I told him…” She had to pause to catch her breath. “I told him, ‘and I'm gay.’ He got so red, I felt bad for him.”

Kara was so happy to see Alex happy. It had been a difficult year for her older sister. The promotion had taken much of Alex's stress away and Kara was glad that she was getting back to her old self. 

Recognizing that she was getting a little tipsy, Alex put the glass down. “Whew, that's enough for me.” She swept her fingers under her eyelids, brushing away tears that had come with her laughter. “I have to go in tomorrow morning.”

Alex settled back into the sofa as Kara tucked her feet underneath her. “So you like it?”

Her mood sobering, Alex answered, “I really do. It seems like a gift after… everything.” 

Kara leaned over to grip one of her sister's hands with both of her own. With soft sincerity in her voice, she said, “I'm so proud of you, Alex.” 

Glancing over, chestnut eyes caught deep blue ones. Alex turned her hand over to hold Kara's. Her tone was quiet. “Kara, I never thanked you for everything you did for me.” 

Knitting her brow, Kara replied, “Alex, you don't have to-,”

“No, I do,” her sister cut her off. “After…” Alex sighed, averting her gaze. “After Maggie broke up with me, I went off the rails.” 

Withdrawing her hands, Kara retreated to the other side of the sofa. Alex was her hero, had been since they were girls. She remembered how heart broken she'd been, watching her fall to pieces after Maggie ended things between them. Alex had drowned her sorrows in whiskey at dive bars and gambled too much at the casinos on the bay. 

Kara felt partly responsible. After all, she was the one who had introduced them at an NCPD function that Alex had accompanied her to.

When the gambling debt grew too big for either one of them to handle, it was time for Kara to step up and rescue Alex, the way Alex had done for her too many times to count. 

She'd kept her solution from Alex, lying about having money saved up. Alex would be devastated to learn what Kara had put at risk to help her, she knew. And if Alex learned of all she'd witnessed, all the terrible things she'd been privy to, she'd be furious.

Looking into her sister's apologetic face, Kara’s heart swelled with compassion for her. “But look at you now,” she reminded Alex. 

“Thanks to you. This promotion wouldn't have been possible if you hadn't picked me up and dusted me off time after time.” Alex offered her a tiny quirk of her lips. 

Swallowing to quell tears, Kara moved back across the sofa and wrapped her sister in a tight embrace. “I would do anything for you.” 

They held onto each other for a long moment before Kara released her hold. Alex pulled away, wiping away tears again, though not from laughter this time. 

“I love you, Kara,” she said with a sniffle. 

Kara gave her a small smile in return. “I love you, too.” 

Just then, Kara's phone chimed an alarm. Time to go. It was Friday night and she had things she had to attend to. The alarm read simply, _Meeting_ , oblique enough that no one would know who she was meeting with. 

She knew she'd get lost in the comfort of her sister's company and would need a prompt to pull her back into her dark reality. 

Breathing out, she said, “I gotta go.” 

********************

Looking in the mirror of her vanity, Cat put the finishing touches on her makeup. She rolled a deep shade of red onto her bottom lip and pressed her mouth together, smoothing the color over perfectly contoured lips. 

She put the tube of lipstick down and surveyed her image in the glass. Taking a slow breath in and releasing it even more slowly, Cat calmed her anxious nerves. She set her jaw and slightly narrowed her eyes, feeling the miniscule muscles of her lower eyelids tensing. 

Cat had been practicing this expression for years. It was distant; not cold, but certainly not warm. Indifferent. No matter what the circumstances of her situation or what inconvenient emotions she might feel, this look always protected her. It was a carefully-put-together mask that never betrayed her thoughts or feelings. 

With her facade in place, Cat stood. Grabbing her black suit jacket from the bed, she slipped it on over her slender shoulders. Yanking roughly at the long sleeves of her blouse, Cat pulled them through the bottom of the jacket sleeves. Going back to the mirror, she buttoned the jacket, setting the blouse and jacket collar. With a huff, she unbuttoned it again. 

She was letting anxiety get the better of her. Even so, the look on her face never changed. Leaving the jacket unbuttoned, lest it hinder her movements, Cat left the bedroom and went downstairs.

Just as she came into the living room, a car door closed outside. Cat rolled her eyes. Her bodyguard was here. She sat down on the sofa next to her purse.

She took a few items out of the purse that she wouldn't need. From the side pocket, Cat pulled out her compact and reliable Ruger LC9. It was accompanied by two ten-round magazines. 

Cat slipped one of the magazines into the weapon with a hard tap to the bottom and pulled the slide back, loading a round in the chamber. She put the gun back in her purse in the center pocket to allow easy access, along with the spare magazine. The rounded edges made it almost disappear. 

She probably wouldn't need the weapon, but in her line of work, it was always better to be safe than sorry. 

A knock sounded at the door, and Cat shifted her eyes toward the sound. A conflicted frustration rose in the pit of her stomach. She hadn't seen Kara in days, and she found herself wishing briefly that the young woman wasn't here because of work. 

Shaking her head at herself for the silly thought, Cat dismissed it as quickly as it came to her. Kara was here because Cat's father wanted her here and that was it. 

Taking her purse, Cat went to answer the door. When she opened it, she was glad her mask was firmly in place. In the span of only a few days, she had forgotten how gorgeous Kara was. Her long hair was wavy and her skin was flawless. Radiant blue eyes were framed by long lashes, and pink lips parted when the pools of blue settled on Cat. 

Neither woman tried to hide the way their gazes crawled over the other. Kara's weapon was clipped to the waist of her tight, dark wash jeans. She must've just put the gun on her hip because Kara's midriff was barely exposed like she had pulled her shirt up to get to the waist. Cat had to force herself not to stare at the creamy skin. Kara had her leather jacket hooked over her shoulder and she looked damn sexy. 

Based on the way Kara's eyes widened slightly, Cat knew she didn't look half bad herself. She lifted her chin with a tiny smirk and a raise of an eyebrow. Thankfully, she hadn't been caught ogling, but Kara had. 

Her open mouth snapped shut and she glanced away, embarrassed. Kara shifted her weight, and Cat felt the awkward tension rise between them again.

“You look good,” Kara said quietly, looking back to Cat. 

“Oh, please,” Cat sneered, dismissing the comment. “Let's go.” She didn't dare return the compliment, even though the same thought came to her probably before it had come to Kara. She snatched her keys and went outside, locking all three deadbolts behind her. 

When she went to move past Kara, the young woman held out a hand with a firm look. “Keys.” 

Glaring, Cat said, “I can drive, Kara.” 

Then it was Kara's turn to lift an eyebrow at Cat. She always insisted on driving, saying it was a part of keeping Cat safe. When Kara didn't budge, Cat breathed out, irritated, but relinquished the keys. 

Walking to Cat's sedan, Kara opened the passenger door, like she always did, and Cat climbed inside. She never acknowledged the act of chivalry, even though her bodyguard had been doing it since the beginning. 

“Where are we going?” Kara asked as she settled behind the steering wheel.

“Warehouse district,” Cat answered, gaze ahead. “Toward the docks.” 

The car pulled away from the house. They were driving west and the sun was almost gone, dipping low behind buildings. It would be dark by the time they got there. Cat stared at the sinking orange ball, allowing the tranquility of a sunset to settle her mind. 

This was this first time she represented her father's interests to the other two organizations in National City. The lines between the three families had always been set, but recent activity had them blurring. They all agreed that a little friendly competition was good for business, but when the competition began taking money from the O'Rourke side of the line, it was time to address the issue. 

Cat's father was sending her in his stead to throw them off their game. They wouldn't be expecting her, and she intended to live up to her hardass and cold-as-ice reputation. 

William O’Rourke, with his iron fist and buckets of cash, controlled the west and north sides of National City. This included the docks and the more affluent businesses. His organization received kickbacks from every National City based import/export company by providing security for their product while it awaited transport. The north side of the city was booming with law firms, medical facilities, and all kinds of various professional trades, many of which worked in tandem with the O'Rourkes for their mutual benefit. 

But now, things were getting out of hand. Unwanted movement along imaginary borders was making Cat's father uncomfortable. The O'Rourkes needed to take back control. 

Cat pulled herself from her thoughts as the car slowed. The sky had turned from orange to purple. They always had these meetings after dark on a day when the police would be busy elsewhere. The warehouse district was quiet on the weekends. It was also in the O'Rourke's safe zone. 

Kara put the car in park, asking, “Am I supposed to co-,”

She was cut off when Cat simply opened the door, got out of the car, and closed the door in the middle of Kara's question. 

Cat breathed in the thick ocean air. She didn't like being so rude to Kara, but it was necessary. Every soft word the young woman spoke threatened to ruin Cat's resolve, and she needed every ounce of it to counter her nerves tonight.

She heard the driver's door open and close. Kara was at her side whether she wanted her there or not. 

They were at a warehouse near the water. Cat could hear boat horns sounding in the bay, signaling position to one another through the growing darkness. The warehouse was used by one of the companies loyal to Cat's father. The gravel of the parking lot crunched under their feet. There were several cars already there. Based on the makes and models, it was the Mooney crew. 

A moment later, Hank Henshaw made his way up to them from the side of the building. As he was walking, another car pulled up. Maxwell Lord and Susan Vasquez emerged. These three were Cat's most trusted hands.

As the group of five came together in a tight circle, Max flashed his usual debonair grin and clapped his hands together. “This promises to be an interesting evening.” 

Cat and Susan exchanged an equally irritated look. Cat asked Hank, “Your people are in place?”

“Yes, ma'am,” he replied. “Two to the right,” he tilted his head toward the roof of the building next door. “Two to the left.” He made the same motion to the other side. “Two on the back door.” 

“Good. They'd better be ready to shoot to kill the second anything goes sideways,” Cat said. “Let's go.” 

The small band of mobsters made their way inside. They were met with dim illumination. The Mooneys had chosen to use only the office lamp light. Cat would have done the same thing. There was no sense in lighting up every window and making the place conspicuous from outside. 

The wooden floors creaked, giving away the arrival of Cat and her small entourage. They came into a large open space that doubled as a warehouse and the company's office space. One entire side the room was stacked with pallets, while the other was neatly organized with desks and chairs.

Fish Mooney stood from her place, leaning against a desk. She and Cat mirrored the same grin, hard as the brick walls on either side of them. Moving to the side, Cat, Kara, Hank, Susan, and Max waited in a small sitting area in the corner. It was common courtesy not to begin talking until all parties had arrived. 

The Mooney crew came to the city from Gotham, after Carmine Falcone had retired. They had been hustling the south side of National City for decades, even before William O'Rourke came on the scene. They were a small family, with a small business and had never shown any interest in stepping on the Irish man's toes. Recently, however, the gang violence on the south side was bleeding into the O'Rourkes territory, intimidating people loyal to Cat's family. 

Cat looked over Maria “Fish” Mooney's gang. They were twice the number of Cat's, though the numbers didn't phase her in the least. She had twice as many people strategically placed around the outside of the building, effectively surrounding them. 

Glancing to Kara, Cat could see how nervous she was. The young woman, with looks fit for an angel, seemed so out of place here. This world of Cat's was rough and unforgiving, where Kara was soft and compassionate. 

“Hey,” Cat whispered. Kara's head snapped around, and her complete focus was on Cat. “Calm down,” Cat told her, keeping her voice low. “You look like a stray dog waiting to get kicked.” 

Tugging on the lapels of her leather jacket, Kara cleared her throat. “I'm a little out of my element,” she admitted. 

“Look around,” Cat said, her own eyes going to each of their companions. “Do they look relaxed to you?”

Kara looked to Hank, Susan, and Max, who each gave her a quick flit of their eyes before they went back to memorizing every inch of the space. They all seemed completely at ease. 

“Of course they do,” Kara answered. 

“Trust me,” Cat said quietly, “their hearts are beating out of their chest, just like mine.” Cat fought the urge to take Kara's shaking hands. “Put your hands in your pockets.” Kara obeyed, stuffing her hands in her jacket pockets. “Don't let them see how nervous you are.” 

“How?” 

“Take a deep breath,” Cat encouraged, speaking slowly, trying to sooth Kara. “Be conscious of your facial expressions. Relax your eyes, unclench your jaw.” 

Their eyes finally met for the first time since Cat had opened her front door. Cat cursed her growing weakness for this beautiful woman as one side of her lips quirked up for just a second. It was a reflex. Something about Kara's soft features made her want to smile. 

She watched as Kara visibly calmed. Her shoulders lowered and she breathed out. Her wide eyes and tight jaw relaxed. 

“Okay,” Kara whispered. 

“Good. Now hold on to that, and whatever you feel inside, don't let it show on your face.” 

Kara gave a slow nod. They were on the verge of staring. Cat swallowed thickly and looked away. This is exactly what she'd been afraid of. Kara was distracting her already. The way she seemed so lost was distracting. The feeling of safety that Cat felt around her was distracting. Kara's perfectly tight pants were distracting. 

Suddenly, Cat's mind drifted to her and Kara alone in her house, and the way Kara touched her in the dark… 

The sound of the heavy warehouse doors startled Cat. She inhaled when someone unexpected led the third and final group inside. 

“Fucking Lillian Luthor,” Cat muttered under her breath. 

She watched Lillian Luthor’s tall frame stalk into the large, open space of the warehouse. She was flanked by her daughter, Lena, on one side, and her right hand man, John Corben on the other. Behind was a group of about ten. They looked like thugs to Cat, broad and built, and openly armed. 

The Luthors had made their way across the country from Metropolis. When the east side of National City began emerging as another Silicon Valley, the Luthors brought their tech business straight over. They also brought their penchant for causing trouble. Lionel Luthor had been gunning for the O'Rourkes territory since he got here, buying lots much too close to the north. There had always been a tenuous truce between them. 

Cat wasn't bothered by the larger group. She trusted her people implicitly. Lillian's cronies might be strong, but hers were fast and accurate. Cat had complete confidence in the snipers Hank had placed on the adjacent roofs, knowing they were watching every move through the windows. 

Lillian glanced around the room, her eyes eventually falling on Cat. If Cat had mastered the most uncaring facial expression on the planet, Lillian had mastered the most smug. 

Cat couldn't stand her. Lillian was entitled and arrogant. The Luthors had sent a clear signal since they came to National City that they believed themselves to be better than everyone else. Lionel and Lillian's only saving grace was their daughter. Lena was the only Luthor with a glimmer of  
humility. 

Lillian stood there, giving Cat her trademark smirk of superiority. Resisting the temptation to roll her eyes, Cat took the same advice she had given Kara and kept her features unmoving, not wanting to give away her frustration at being surprised with Lillian's presence.

Cat, Lillian, and Maria, the three most powerful women in the city, gave each other a tight nod and all three groups began moving toward the center of the warehouse’s large main office area.

Cat wouldn't speak first. Whoever spoke first always seemed to think they had the upper hand, and would be lulled into a false sense of security. It was a sign of a cocky persona. Cat knew exactly who would speak first. 

“Maria, Cat,” Lillian greeted, casually. “My husband had other business to attend to, so I'm afraid you're stuck with me tonight.” She had her hands tucked inside the pockets of her dark trenchcoat. No doubt, her fingers were curled around a tiny handgun. 

Cat caught the dig. She suppressed a scowl, and responded with a curt, “Lillian.” 

Maria “Fish” Mooney only nodded, arms crossed over chest. She certainly wasn't hiding a weapon, judging by the skin tight, leather dress she was wearing. With a flick of her neck, she tossed a chunk of jet-black hair from her eyes. The midnight locks matched her dark skin. 

Fish was no nonsense, and Cat expected her to be as much here, so she wasn't surprised when Fish skipped the pleasantries, and said, “Your father asked for a meeting, Cat. What's the problem?” 

Cat had her handbag hanging in the crook her her elbow and a hand on her hip. She took her time answering, not wanting to reveal a sliver of anxiety. 

“First of all, my father respects both of your organizations,” Cat lied, hoping to stroke their egos. “But we've had issues arise recently with certain activity reaching into places it doesn't belong.” 

The other two women tensed, and Cat watched as Lillian's self-assured smirk grew, while Fish took a frustrated breath. 

“The O’Rourkes don't own this city,” Fish stated calmly. 

Cat resented the defiant tone. “Of course, we don't,” she relented. “However,” she looked between the two women, narrowing her gaze, “we’ve had something of a... gentleman’s agreement, so to speak.”

“Well, there are no gentlemen here,” Lillian interjected. “Maybe it's time we establish some more defined parameters.”

Cat's head slowly turned to level an ireful glare at the woman. She really didn't like Lillian Luthor. She kept her voice quiet enough that she knew Lillian would have to strain to hear. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” 

The two held icy stares, fixed on one another. Lillian's six foot stature did nothing to intimidate Cat.

“Do we need to measure, ladies?” Fish joked evenly, with an amused grin. 

Taking a deep breath, Cat stuffed her anger, though her jaw was still clenched tight. She broke eye contact with Lillian. “Fish,” she began, using the woman's nickname. They'd known each other for years and had always been able to find common ground. “You have a gang problem, exacerbated by a drug problem. I know it, you know it. But your problem is beginning to become my problem.” Fish uncrossed her arms and settled her hands at her hips. She knew Cat was right. “If it bleeds into the warehouse and shipping districts any more than it already has, we will start pushing back.” 

Fish lifted her chin. “Push back how?”

“However we have to to keep your gangs south of eighty-fifth,” Cat answered pointedly. 

“So now we're drawing non imaginary lines,” Fish said. 

Cat nodded, once. “Eighty-fifth is fair.” She turned back to Lillian, dropping the somewhat respectful tone she'd used with Fish and said simply, “Stop buying land to the north.”

Lillian growled, “Or what?” 

Cat watched Lena take a step closer to her mother. She knew it was sign that Lillian's daughter saw something brewing that Cat didn't. Something shifted in the air between the Luthor group and the O’Rourke clan. 

Not backing down, Cat took a step closer to Lillian. She felt the brush of an arm and knew Kara had come up beside her. “Or we'll take… special interest in every piece of property you build.” 

Then it was Lillian who stepped closer. She hissed, “Is that a threat?” 

Cat raised an eyebrow and lifted one corner of her lips. It gave her a small thrill, knowing she'd just pushed one of Lillian's buttons. “Take it however you want.”

“We have plans for this city that don't involve the O'Rourkes.” Lillian was so close, Cat could feel the puff of air from her words on her face. 

“Back up, Lillian,” Cat said, timbre low and controlled, but Lillian didn't move. 

After a moment passed, Hank stepped up. He didn't like Cat's proximity to the woman. He reached out and put a hand on Lillian's shoulder and, in a second, everything went to hell. 

Next to Lillian, John Corben pulled his gun and pointed it at Hank, prompting Susan, Kara, and Max to all draw on the Luthors. Hoping to avoid the conflict, Lena was too slow. She had a hand at her hip, ready to pull her weapon, when she found herself looking down the barrel of Kara's Glock. 

John Corben was fast, but Cat's crew was faster, and was ready to fire before anyone else could even draw. Despite all the movement, neither Cat nor Lillian had budged. 

Her tone more confident, Cat arched her brow and repeated, “Back up.” 

But before Lillian had a chance to move, a shot rang out from outside the building and a pane of glass shattered. In the same instant a puff of pink mist blew around them as John Corben's body collapsed to the floor. A hole was blown through his head by one of Hank's snipers. 

Everyone scattered. Fish's group moved toward the back door, but when gunfire erupted from the Luthor gang, they took cover instead. 

Cat felt a strong hand wrap tightly around her upper arm and, before she knew what was happening, Kara was pulling her away. “Cat! Let's go!” 

They went for the door, but when the Luthors had been the last to arrive, they had also put themselves closest to the door. Their exit was blocked by Lillian's thugs. 

“Get her to that corner!” Hank shouted from his place, prone on the floor, firing his weapon. 

Kara did as he said, yanking Cat through the loud commotion, almost tripping over a body. Kara flipped a wooden table and tucked Cat behind it. Her eyes darted around, seeing Hank and the others pinned down. Crouching down, she ran back out onto the floor. 

Quickly retrieving her Ruger from the center pocket of her bag, Cat peeked over the top of the table in time to see Lena take a shot at Kara while she was still on her feet. She gasped when Kara fell the floor to get out of the way. 

Protective instinct took over and Cat stood to her feet, lifting her weapon with both hands and leveling it at the young Luthor. She took quick aim and squeezed the trigger. A loud pop, pop, pop came from the Ruger. Lena's body swirled around at the impact from one shot. Cat had hit her directly in the shoulder. Lena doubled over onto the floor, crying out. 

It gave Kara and Hank enough time to get to safety, but it drew a hail of gunfire from Lillian and her entourage. Cat dropped to the ground and gritted her teeth in fear as the bullets cracked the wooden table at her back. She heard the wood splinter and rolled her body into as small a ball as she could. 

When the firing continued, but the snapping of wood stopped, Cat hazarded another glance and peered over what was left of the table.

Fish's group had taken cover among the pallets and were returning fire, along with Cat's people, from the office area. Cat knew her shield wouldn't take another round of gunfire. She needed to move, but she was cut off from the rest of her group. 

Just then, she met Kara's eyes across the expansive room. 

“No,” Cat breathed out when she saw Kara shift her position to face her from the floor behind another desk. Kara was coming for her. It was an insane move. In a split second, Cat decided to meet her halfway, taking part of the risk on herself. 

Kara have her a short nod and Cat returned it. Cat maneuvered around the table and, together, they charged toward one another. 

Cat heard Hank yell, “Cover them!”

Suddenly, it seemed like bullets were ripping through every inch of air. Cat saw more glass breaking on the window panes at the far wall. Hank's guys were firing. She watched as Susan reloaded and stood to her feet, leaning into her stance and crying out as she fired in rapid succession. 

Then, in one smooth adjustment, Kara's arms were around her and she had placed herself between Cat and the opposing force, pulling her to safety. They slid behind a wall and into a hallway along the office side of the building.

Both women were breathing hard and began frantically looking over the other. 

“Are you okay?” Kara practically shouted the question. All the gunfire had her ears ringing. 

Cat gave a quick nod, her fingers flying to a deep gash above Kara's left eyebrow. It was bleeding badly, leaving trickle trails of red down her temple and over her cheekbone. 

“You're bleeding.” Cat heard the unfamiliar tone of worry in her own voice. 

“It's fine.” Kara shrugged her off, her attention outside the hallway, trying to look for a way to get the others to join them. 

“It's not, Kara.”

“Well, it has to be!” Kara gave her a stern look, her head snapping back around to the main room. She kept her body close to Cat's, shielding her from any danger, though they were sheltered in the hallway.

Cat felt a sting, though she knew Kara was right. They needed to get the hell out of here. Looking toward the other end of the hall, Cat saw an exit sign. She pulled on Kara's shoulder. The bodyguard turned back, irritated until she saw where Cat was pointing. A glint of hope crossed her features. 

“Can you help me cover?” Kara asked. 

“Yes,” Cat answered quickly, propping her back against the wall. 

Kara caught Hank's eye and signaled to him to bring himself, Susan, and Max to the hallway. The moment they moved, Kara yelled, “Go!”

She reached around the corner of the hallway and Cat reached around her. They unloaded as many rounds as they could at the Luthor gang. Cat didn't see Lillian or Lena. They must've gotten out already. 

Cat spun back around behind the hallway wall, pressing the magazine release and slipping her spare in with practiced speed. She tapped Kara's shoulder and the two switched places while Kara did the same. 

Soon the others joined them and they took off down the hallway, heading for the exit around the corner. Kara slammed her body against the metal door, throwing it open. The night air hit them and they all gulped it in. 

“We need to find the back door and get Fish out,” Cat said. 

Hank nodded. “We're on it.” Then he looked to Kara. “Get her out of here.”

Kara grabbed Cat's arm intending to pull her to the car, but Cat wriggled out of her hands. “I'm staying.” 

Hank got in her face. “You're leaving,” he said, firmly. 

“Cat, you need to go,” Susan echoed, breathing hard. 

Max picked up with,“If anything happens to you, the Luthors win tonight and this whole city goes up in smoke.” 

Cat's chest was heaving as she took in air, trying to slow her racing heart. She swallowed, and turned to Hank. “Get Fish out. She's always been willing to work with us. We need to honor that alliance.” 

Another burst of gunfire broke out inside. Hank was already moving around the building, Susan and Max following as Hank said, “We'll get her.”

“Cat, let's go,” Kara prodded. Cat stood watching the corner they had disappeared around. “Cat!” 

Finally, Cat allowed herself to be pulled back toward the parking lot. She and Kara climbed hastily into the sedan. Kara fumbled with the keys. Her hands were shaking. Cat reached over and snatched the keys from her, putting the car key into the ignition and turning it on. 

Kara blinked, looking slightly embarrassed at her obvious fear, and put the car in gear. They pulled away from the warehouse, tires screeching. Cat turned in her seat, looking out the rear window and making sure they weren't being followed. 

After a few moments, she came to settle in her seat, releasing a ragged breath. They were safe, for now. 

Cat immediately remembered the cut on Kara's head. She grabbed a handkerchief from the inside breast pocket of her jacket. Leaning over to the driver's side, Cat pressed the cloth as gently as she could to the spot over Kara's eyebrow. 

The young woman winced in pain. “Sorry,” Cat said, easing the pressure. 

“It's okay.” Kara was beginning to calm. 

After a minute of holding the handkerchief against the cut, Cat pulled it away only to reveal fresh drops of blood spilling out of the split skin. 

Cat grimaced. “It won't stop bleeding.” She pressed down again, trying to be careful, not wanting to hurt Kara. 

Kara's fingers came up to cover Cat's. Her palm was warm against the back of Cat's hand. Her eyes flicked from the road to look at her companion, then back. “I got it,” Kara said, quietly. 

Relinquishing her hold on the cloth, Cat sat back in her seat and sighed. She pulled out her phone and dialed her father. Closing her eyes, she anticipated a furious reaction to the news Cat was about to deliver. Attempting to pull herself together, she evened her breathing. 

When the line picked up, she opened her eyes and felt the practiced expression on her face once again. “Things didn't go as planned,” she said coolly. 

“What the hell does that mean,” her father asked in his gravelly voice. 

“I had an… exchange with Lillian Luthor,” Cat explained. “Shots were fired and everything went to hell.” 

There was a pause at the other end. “Are you alright?” 

Cat wanted to reply softly. She wanted to believe that he was asking out of a father's love for his daughter, but she knew him well enough to know that his first priority was always his interests, of which she was one. 

“Of course,” she answered casually. “So are the others,” though, really, she didn't know they were, only that they were when she left them. She was suddenly concerned, pulling the phone away from her ear to see if Hank or the others had sent a message. 

“And Lillian?” 

“She got out, but I managed to get a shot on her daughter.” Cat recalled Lena hitting the floor, face contorted in pain at the bullet that sliced through her shoulder. 

“Good girl,” her father said. Cat's eyes fell for a moment. Shooting a competitor's young daughter was hardly something she wanted to be congratulated for. “I'll talk to Max tonight. Get some rest and get over here first thing in the morning. We need to come up with a method of retaliation.” 

“Will do.”

She was about to hang up when he said, “Cat.”

“What?” She snapped the question, irritated.

He paused before saying, “I'm glad you're alright.”

Cat took a breath and pushed her hopes down. Though this wasn't the angry reaction she thought she'd get, she had learned long ago to take any appearance of concern with a grain of salt. “Thanks, Dad,” she said quietly, then hung up. 

A second later, her phone chimed. She swiftly looked to it. It was a message from Hank. _Fish is safe. She lost three people. We managed to take out most of the Luthor's guys._

Cat typed back, _Good work._

“They're safe,” Cat told Kara. 

Kara gave an audible sigh from the opposite seat. “Good. That's really good.” 

********************

They cautiously opened the front door to Cat's house. Entering quietly, Cat closed the door behind them, locking all three deadbolts almost silently. Kara signaled to her to stay in the entryway. Cat mouthed a hard, _"no"_ , to which Kara rolled her eyes. Cat followed Kara, covering her six. 

Taking calculated steps, they made their way through the empty house, Kara whispering, “Clear,” as they checked each room. 

Finally, Cat and Kara relaxed in the hallway of the second floor. They both lowered their weapons and looked at each other. Blood was still dripping from Kara's cut. 

“Come on,” Cat told her. “Don't get blood on my furniture,” she deadpanned. 

Making their way into the master bedroom, Kara followed Cat into the bathroom. She flipped on the light and searched around for medical supplies, indicating for Kara to sit on marble top counter.

Taking a gauze pad, Cat pressed it to Kara's cut. Her fingers were tucked under Kara's chin and she realized how close they were when she scent of Kara's shampoo wafted to her nose. She couldn't believe the sweet smell was still there after the warehouse. Cat only smelled gunpowder residue on herself. She kept her eyes on the task of tending to the injury, but from her peripheral, she could see Kara's gaze on her. 

Pulling the pad away, Cat shook her head slowly. “Still bleeding.” Meeting ocean blue eyes, she said, “You need stitches. I can do it, but I don't have any anesthetic.” 

“Just do it,” Kara told her, instantly steeling herself. 

With lifted eyebrows, Cat asked, “You sure?”

“Hurry, before I chicken out.” Kara took her jacket off and shook her hands, trying to relax. 

Also slipping her jacket off, Cat opened a suture kit. Soaking another pad with rubbing alcohol, Cat cleaned the open cut. Kara gave a sharp inhalation, but Cat continued, knowing any hesitation would only draw out Kara's discomfort. 

Threading the needle easily, Cat gently warned, “Here goes.” 

She pushed the needle into the thin skin above Kara's temple, and the young woman’s eyes snapped shut. Not moving, Kara focused on taking deep breaths in and out. Cat was impressed with her resolve.

She worked quickly, pushing and pulling at the needle. She didn't want to go so slow that she dragged out the suturing. At the same time, she wanted to do her best work, assuring that she wouldn't leave a scar. Each barely there touch of her fingers to Kara's skin was softer and softer, trying to sooth the pain she knew she was causing.

“Where did you learn to do this?” Kara asked quietly, her hands gripping the edge of counter tightly.

“I picked it up somewhere along the line.” Cat thought back. She'd sewn together several wounds in her time. “It comes in handy.” 

Soon, the cut was closed and Cat was pleased with the job. She tied off and cut the thread with a whispered, “Done.” 

Kara finally opened her eyes, finding Cat's. “Thank you.” 

They watched each other, the air thickening around them. Cat's heart started beating faster, adrenaline releasing itself into her veins for the second time that night. She wanted to look away, terrified that Kara would see the longing in her eyes, but she was trapped by the honest depth in those pools of sapphire. 

Kara's gaze flitted over Cat's face. Cat felt hesitant fingers graze her cheekbone. It was only then that she felt the sting of broken skin. On reflex, she retreated from the touch. 

“You have some scratches,” Kara said, quietly. Reaching into the first aid kit, she took out an alcohol wipe. 

Cat had been so amped up, she hadn't even realized she'd gotten the small cuts. It must have been from the wooden desk splintering under the pressure of dozens of bullets, or maybe it was the shattering glass that had rained down while she and Kara were running for cover. 

The sharp prickle of the alcohol pad startled Cat and she winced. 

“Sorry,” Kara said, lifting a tender hand to the other side of Cat's face. 

She dabbed the pad around several scratches on Cat's face and neck. The older blond couldn't remember the last time someone had shown her this much care, and she didn't mind that Kara was obviously taking her time. Kara blew a soft breath over the affected areas, quelling the burn from the alcohol. 

The young bodyguard’s hand stayed at her cheek and Cat couldn't help herself. The conflict inside was too much and her carefully laid defenses were cracking at the sweet feeling of being taken care of. She nuzzled into Kara's touch, pressing a tender kiss to her palm.

When Kara lifted her other hand to cup Cat's face, shifting closer to the edge of the counter, Cat put a hand firmly on the woman's chest, holding her at an arm's length.

“Kara,” she whispered, her voice catching. “You do not want this with me.” 

It was a guilty admission, a confession to every terrible thing Cat had ever done. It was a silent plea to Kara not to tether herself to such a loathsome person. Kara's heart was pure and beautiful and Cat knew it would only be a matter of time before she smashed it to bits, leaving this magnificent person broken. Kara wasn't made for this life of hers, she was made for something better, and Cat couldn't take the thought of corrupting someone so good. 

But then, Kara leaned in so close that Cat could feel the tickle of long stray hairs on her face that had gotten out of place in the fight earlier. Impossibly soft lips pressed to the corner of her mouth and Cat thought she might burst at the small contact. 

Kara spoke so quietly, lips brushing the skin of Cat's face. “Yes, I do.” 

Three simple words broke the dam of Cat's heart and a torrent of emotion had her taking shallow breaths. She swallowed against the tightness forming in her throat. An instant flush ran through her from head to toe. 

The hand she held against the center of Kara's chest balled into a fist, grasping at the fabric of Kara's shirt. She barely had to pull before their mouths came together in a slow kiss that left Cat breathless despite how tentative it was. 

Wanting to give her one last way out, Cat said her name again, “Kara-,”

“Shh.” Kara's thumb brushed over her bottom lip, looking from eyes to mouth and back up. 

Kara's hands moved unhurried, finding Cat's petite waist. Releasing her hold on Kara's shirt Cat reached her arms around strong shoulders. She felt herself being pulled until her body was between Kara's knees on the counter. Then slender legs wrapped around her and Kara slid to the counter's edge until they were too close for even air to get between them, chest to chest, ribcage to ribcage, hip to hip. 

They were close enough that Cat felt the wild beating of Kara's heart and knew Kara could feel the same from her. This time when their lips met, the hesitation was gone. The tenderness of the encounter was replaced with passion. 

They melted into one another, the curves of their bodies fitting like custom cut puzzle pieces. With a gentle pressure of Cat's teeth tugging on her bottom lip, Kara opened her mouth and collided with Cats. Their tongues pressed and teeth scraped. 

When a low groan escaped Kara's throat, it caused a stir deep inside Cat that had her pulling at the back of Kara's neck until she was off the counter and they were moving back into the bedroom. 

Kara worked the buttons of Cat's blouse through the tremors in her hands while Cat slipped the holster, along with the Glock, from the waist band of Kara's pants and set it on the nightstand. 

Finally opening the buttons on Cat's shirt, Kara slid the garment off. The soft brush of fingers over the top of her shoulders sent a shudder through Cat. Her mouth moved to Kara's neck, kissing and lightly sucking until she felt Kara sway on unsteady legs. 

Cat reluctantly pulled back. This was always the point when she desperately tried to avoid eye contact. Her hands dipped under Kara's shirt, pushing it up, passed her torso. Kara lifted her arms while Cat tugged the shirt off. Discarding it on the floor next to her blouse, she locked eyes with Kara, on purpose. 

She could see the unexpectant expression on Kara's face. Deep blue connected with bright hazel and Cat held onto Kara's gaze. 

Kara recognized the significance of the moment with a whispered, “Cat,” and an easy kiss to her lips. 

Then Cat broke her own rule of silence. Arms wrapped around her bodyguard's torso, she quietly said, “You are so beautiful, Kara.” 

Kara's response was to bring them together again. Their kisses became open mouthed and wanting. Sure arms gripped Cat tightly, lifting her across the edge of the bed and onto the center of the mattress. After a long kiss that separated with a wet sound, Kara moved her hands down Cat's body, fingers dragging over every inch. Exposed skin met soft fabric as she migrated all the way down. Kara gently pulled the high heel shoes off, then reached for the button of Cat's expensive slacks. 

Lifting her hips to assist, Cat watched Kara's every move. She could see the focused lust on Kara's face, every move she made a means to an end. At the same time, she saw the care that Kara took with every touch. In a moment, her pants were gone and silken lips were peppering kisses along her inner thigh. Giving in to the warmth spreading through her, Cat's eyes fluttered closed. 

Kara worked her hands and mouth over Cat's body, taking in every spot slowly. She made short work of the panties and bra separating her from the places she wanted most to go. Cat's breathing was short and labored with anticipation. She felt a wet tongue roughly drag across one nipple and her insides ignited, a loud moan escaping. 

The excited sound seemed to spur Kara. She slipped her hand between Cat's legs and began pressing into her core. Cat tangled her fingers in long tresses, squirming underneath Kara. 

Every time they'd been together before was rushed. It was fast and messy, though always perfectly satisfying. This was different, slow, and languid, and made Cat ache inside. 

She arched into Kara again and again, responding to her touches. The sweet compliments Kara kept whispering in her ear made her heart soar. Despite their lazy pace, it was still too fast for Cat. She felt her senses leaving her and wanted to make this last forever. She'd never felt anything like it.

“Wait,” she breathed out. Pushing on Kara's shoulders, Cat rolled them over until she was mounted with a knee on either side of the younger woman’s hips. Trying to form words through the spinning of her head, Cat said, “Let me.”

Soon, Kara was naked and groaning as Cat played her body like an instrument she'd been studying for years.

They took their time with each other, passing control from one to the other seamlessly. They melded together, two hearts beating wildly, two separate minds with thoughts flowing as one. A thin layer of sweat had formed on both of them with the effort of their movements and the arousal they were eliciting in the other. Time slipped by unnoticed. They sped up, fueled by passion, then slowed down, drawn toward sweet affection. Finally, they came apart in each other's arms, glorious sounds filling the bedroom. 

Tired and sated bodies relaxed as their breathing began to even. Warm skin cooled as the air was once again allowed to pass between them. Kara shifted to pull the blankets back on the bed, climbing under and inviting Cat to join her. 

Kara pulled the comforter over them with a soft smile. Cat nuzzled her face into the crook of Kara's neck, breaking another of her own rules - no post sex snuggling. 

Running her fingers easily through Cat's hair, damp with sweat, Kara said, “I like this.” 

“Me too,” Cat replied, pressing a tender kiss to Kara's neck. 

They were both exhausted, the fight from earlier in the evening still in the front of both their minds. The time spent together had chased away any tension that lingered between them. Cat couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so safe. The comfort of Kara's warmth lulled her. It was only a few minutes before they were both asleep.

********************

Kara woke the next morning to memories of the night before playing in her mind. She remembered Cat's gorgeous mouth all over her. She remembered sweet nothings whispered in the dark and Cats eyes on her. 

Her eyes still closed, Kara knit her brow together in concentration, trying to draw more memories. She felt the tiny pull of the stitches above her eyebrow. Then different recollections came to her mind; flashes of indoor gunfire that had rendered her temporarily deaf, Cat laying down cover fire for her, Cat trapped across the expansive room. 

Her eyes shot open. Kara didn't realize her breathing had picked up until she was trying to slow it. The sight before her calmed her instantly. 

Kara breathed out slowly through open lips, trying not to wake the sleeping woman beside her. At some point during the night, Cat had reached out for her and her small hand was laying inches from Kara's arm. 

A veil had lifted from between them the night before. Kara had always been drawn to Cat, but now, after experiencing her fully, Kara couldn't go back. Still, laying here the morning after, part of her was afraid Cat's eyes would open and turn cold, then she would dismissively ask Kara to leave like always. 

Unable to resist the temptation of Cat's hand so close, Kara began to run her index finger over the back of it, tracing random patterns. When Cat's fingers twitched as she began to wake, Kara gently covered Cat's hand with her own. 

Her companion's eyes lazily blinked open. Kara's heart beat quickened. Cat was so beautiful and Kara adored the look of peacefulness on her face every time she saw her wake up.

Cat's sleepy gaze caught Kara's and the young woman waited with a sinking heart for Cat to withdraw. But then an unexpected tiny quirk of Cat's lips had Kara smiling openly. The smaller woman scooted closer and placed a small kiss at Kara's shoulder. 

“Morning,” Cat said, voice thick with sleep. 

“Morning,” Kara whispered back. She couldn't believe this was happening, she and Cat together in Cat's bed with sunlight pouring through the curtains. “You're gorgeous in the morning.” She grazed her fingertips across Cat's pristine cheekbone. “I've wanted to tell you that for so long.” 

The compliment had Cat smiling fully. She maneuvered herself to crawl on top of Kara, settling into her and slipping her hands under Kara's back. With their bodies flush against each other, Cat only had to lean in a bit to press a kiss to Kara's lips. 

Her eyes went to the cut on Kara's forehead. “Are the stitches bothering you?”

With a small shake of her head, Kara moved her fingers into Cat's hair and kissed her again. They snuggled back into the warm blankets together as Kara's wrapped her arms securely around Cat. 

A couple of blissful minutes passed before they heard Cat's phone chiming downstairs. Cat sighed against Kara's chest. 

“It's my dad,” she said apologetically. “I need to get to Sullivan's.” She didn't make a move to separate herself from the woman underneath her. 

Not wanting to go back to reality, Kara waited to ask, “What's going to happen after last night?”

“I'm not sure.” Cat didn't sound optimistic. “Nothing good.” 

She shifted off Kara and sat on the edge of the bed, sheet pulled up to her chest. Kara couldn't stand not to touch her. She rolled onto her side, moving close again and placing a reassuring hand on Cat's lower back. 

“Are you gonna be okay?” Kara asked her. 

Cat turned her head to face Kara with tousled hair and a faint smile. “Of course, darling.” 

Kara pressed her lips together at the term of endearment, not wanting to give away how much she loved the sound of it. “Should I come with you?”

Parting her lips, looking unsure, Cat answered, “I don't think so. It would look suspicious.” She reached to the hand that was at her back and took Kara's hand in hers. “Kara, my father cannot know what's happening between us. Do you understand?” 

Kara gave a disappointed nod. “Yeah.”

“It's not because I don't want him to. I just… I don't know how he'll respond. He can be…” Cat swallowed before she finished, “Unpredictable.” She saw the concern that etched Kara's features. Moving a hand to Kara's cheek, she said, “It's fine.”

“Cat, I-,”

“Kara,” Cat quickly cut her off. “I… I am not good at any of this.” A wave of conflict passed over Cat's face. Kara's heart went out to her, seeing the constant struggle Cat dealt with. “I need you to be patient with me.” 

Nodding again, Kara kissed her palm. “Okay.”

********************

Cat walked into the back room of Sullivan's Pub later that morning. She put a swagger in her step, attempting to appear confident after last night's clusterfuck of a meeting. Making sure her expression appeared passive, Cat sat down at the round, wooden table in the middle of the room with Max and her father. 

William's eyes looked over her face, seeing the minor scratches. “You okay?”

“Of course,” Cat answered easily. She saw Max's clenched jaw and wondered what she'd already missed. 

There was a moment of quiet before her father said, “After last night we need to make a move.” 

Max nodded his agreement and Cat looked back and forth between them. She narrowed her eyes at her father. “That's moving a little fast, isn't it? Maybe we should stop and think.” 

He gave her a firm look. “After what happened last night, the Luthors need to learn a lesson.”

William pulled out a city map and Cat's brow knit together at seeing all the lines and circles that had already been designated with marker. He had marked off sections of the city controlled by the O'Rourkes and the Luthors. Properties near the border had been circled. Cat recognized them as lots the Luthors had bought up in the last few years.

Her lips parted as she began to understand. “You've been planning this since before last night.”

Not meeting her eyes, he replied bluntly, “Of course, I have.” 

She looked to Max, who also averted his gaze. The pieces came together in Cat's mind. She scoffed, crossing her arms. 

“You knew Lionel wouldn't be at the meeting and Lillian would.” Anger stirred deep inside Cat. She'd been set up. 

“Lionel Luthor had the courtesy to tell me the week before, yes.”

Cat let the realization sink in. This entire thing was part of a broader plan that he had used Cat to kickstart. “You knew Lillian and I would get into it and the meet would go south.” 

“You're the most cool and collected person I've ever known, Catherine, but even you have your breaking point. It happens to be your dislike for that woman.”

Cat leaned forward in her chair, her ire spilling out in that controlled manner her father had just mentioned. “I could have been killed.” She looked to Max. “So could you, all of us.”

“It worked out,” Max said quietly. 

“Fuck you,” Cat spat at Max. She stood from her chair. “Fuck the both of you.”

William O'Rourke slammed his large hand down on the table, startling both Cat and Max. “Sit the fuck down, Cat!”

She looked at him, wide-eyed, suddenly shaky. Cat slowly sank back down into her chair. She had to focus on her breathing in order to not give away the sudden surge of adrenaline. 

“Now, I need the both of you on this,” her father stated. 

“On what?” Cat forced her frustration down. She would deal with her emotions later. 

William O'Rourke was still looking over the map, when he answered, “We're going to war with the Luthors.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Cat explains the danger of a mob war to Kara. She and Kara must warn the people they care about that danger could be coming. Kara comes clean to Alex.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Kara receive very different reactions from family members about their trouble with the Luthors.

Standing at one of the large windows in her bedroom, Cat took a deep breath. She had both hands wrapped around her coffee mug with a loose grip. Lifting the cup to her lips, Cat took a slow sip as she looked out over the city. 

She had come up to the second floor to get a better view. With narrowed eyes, Cat gazed to the north side of National City. Skyscrapers couldn't hide the plumes of grey smoke that were rising into a cloudy, early-morning sky. Three of the Luthor’s office buildings were going up in flames at this very moment.

They'd been burning since three in the morning. Cat should know, she was there. She, Hank, Susan, and a few of their… employees had set the blazes themselves. If William O’Rourke wanted a turf war, he certainly had one now. There was no way the Luthors wouldn't suspect the O’Rourkes immediately. 

Cat stayed at the window, wondering what her father's next play would be. The more moves he made, the more dangerous things became for all of them. Cat didn't have many people she cared for, but her father's mounting hatred of the Luthors was beginning to make her concerned for those few. This wouldn't be the first mob war in National City, and there were always casualties. 

Eyes dropping, Cat moved away from the window. Her protective inclinations reminded her that she had a meeting to get to. 

She checked her makeup in the vanity mirror. Stopping short, Cat saw the autonomous neutral expression on her face. She found herself wishing she was better at expressing her emotion. 

Shaking her head at her reflection, Cat told herself the thought was silly. She didn't have a life where feelings were relevant. The organization was her life. Hoping for anything better would make her soft, and being soft would get her killed. 

With a frustrated huff, she left the bedroom and went downstairs to leave.

********************

Kara and Winn stood across the street from one of the burning buildings. The firefighters had been working on the blaze for hours. This was the last of three buildings to be set aflame during the night. 

The two officers had been called out as part of a small contingent to keep citizens away from the dangerous heat of the flames. Kara and Winn were standing near a long, thin barrier of yellow tape, keeping people on the safe side of the street. 

As the dawn had come, the extent of the damage was revealed. The building was unsalvageable. Winn and Kara could see the smoke from two other buildings several blocks away. The odds were slim that flames from the first fire had leapt this far. 

One of the fire marshals walked by and Kara got his attention. “Arson?” She asked, pointing to the still burning building. 

“Oh yeah,” the marshal confirmed. “No doubt. They didn't try to hide it. Left the fuel cans out back. Wouldn’t hold my breath for prints though.”

Nodding slowly, Kara pointed east, to the other two fires. “And those?”

“Same,” he said. “All the buildings are owned by the Luthor Corporation. Looks like they pissed someone off.” 

Kara sucked in a breath. Trying not appear shaken, she said a simple, “Uh huh,” as the marshal walked away. 

Her thoughts flew to Cat. The fires must be connected to the O’Rourkes somehow. She checked her watch, nervously rolling it around on her wrist. She was supposed to meet Cat that morning, but had gotten called in early to work the fires. Kara was about to pull out her phone to tell Cat she wouldn't make it. 

Instead, Kara turned to Winn. “Hey, I need to take some personal time. Can you cover me for a couple hours?” 

He looked at her quizzically. Kara knew he still had suspicions about all her activity, but he agreed. “Yeah, sure. Take the cruiser.” He handed her the car keys. “I'll get a ride back with the others.” 

“Thank you.” She took the keys. “I'll meet you back at the precinct.”

Kara rushed off. As she got into the car, a anxiousness rose in her stomach. She was overcome with a need to see Cat, to make sure she was alright. Checking the rearview mirror to make sure she was out of Winn's sight, Kara punched the accelerator. 

********************

Cat stood, leaning against her car, arms crossed against the slight morning chill. She took in the view of the city scape from the other side of the bay. The buildings looked so much smaller across the expanse of water, and the city seemed so manageable. 

Being one of the few people who knew the rough underbelly of National City, Cat wished she didn't. Whenever she came out to this abandoned lot, she wished the city really was as simple and quiet as it looked from this far away. 

Cat checked her watch for the third time. Kara was late, and it wasn't like her to be late. Pushing off the car, Cat began to slowly pace, attempting to calm her nervous energy. 

She and Kara hadn't seen each other for two agonizing days. They hadn't seen each other since the morning after that incredible night together, the night Cat finally let her guard down and opened herself up like never before. The nights since had been lonely. 

Stopping her pacing to look out over the water again, Cat thought about her father. He was determined to drive the Luthors out of the city, or kill them in the process. There were so many people that could get caught in the middle, and used as leverage against the other side. If anyone found out about her and Kara, Kara could be one of those people. 

Cat closed her eyes. She needed to focus, but her thoughts kept floating back to her young bodyguard. 

Just then, the sound of tires crunching over gravel came behind her. Cat turned, her heartbeat racing with distress at the sight of a police cruiser. As the car drew closer, she calmed when she saw who was behind the wheel. 

Lifting her hands to her hips the moment Kara emerged and closed the car door, Cat said a sarcastic, “A patrol car, Kara, really?” Kara rolled her eyes, and Cat quipped, “Subtle.” 

“I wasn't left with much of an option after I got called in early for crowd control at a fire uptown.” Kara came to stand in front of Cat, head up and arms crossed. “Know anything about that?” The question sounded like a challenge. 

Cat scoffed, hands still high on her hips. “Of course. I know everything about that.” She didn't care about fessing up. It wouldn't matter. Hank and Susan made sure there was no evidence tracing back to any of them. 

Kara studied her and Cat knew the young woman was trying to get inside her head. Softening, Kara said, “Please, tell me your father set those fires, and not...” She trailed off. 

Hating that she was about to disappoint her, Cat glanced away for a second. When she looked back, she gave a quiet half-confession. “Well, by proxy, I suppose he did.” 

She watched Kara's face fall, and her own heart followed suit. Cat tried to appear confident, raising an eyebrow when Kara's gaze found hers again. 

“Hank?” Kara asked, searching for an explanation other than the obvious. 

“Hank was there, yes,” Cat admitted. “But it wasn't his call.” 

Kara dropped her arms to her side and hung her head. “Cat-,”

“This is the job, Kara,” Cat said, firmly. “You knew that when we met.” 

Kara's constant idealism was wearing. Especially for someone like Cat, who thought idealism was a concept for suckers and the weak minded. There was no place in Cat's life for ideals. 

“I know that,” Kara's head came back up and her expression was irritated. “I hoped that-,”

“That what?” Cat cut her off again. Her frustration was mounting. How could Kara hope anything? Didn't she understand yet? “That one amazing night together would change everything, change me?” Cat angrily lifted a hand to her own chest. 

Holding open hands out to her sides, Kara shrugged, and simply answered, “Yeah. Yeah, I did.” 

Cat dropped her hand and her shoulders slumped at Kara's optimistic naivety. If it wasn't so annoying, it would be endearing. Taking a deep breath, Cat forced her usual calm to return. 

Standing up straighter, Cat crossed her arms over her chest and said, “Hope is a pipe dream.” 

She could have sworn she heard Kara's heart break at the statement. The young woman's expression became sad. They stared at each other for a long moment before Kara whispered, “No, it's not.” 

Cat breathed out and spun around on her high heels, taking a few slow steps toward the water. Looking back out to the skyscrapers again, Cat tried to tell herself that Kara was wrong. However, deep inside she couldn't deny that she was changing, and Kara was the reason. Maybe the things that she had never dared to hope for were possible. Maybe the life she had always dreamed of, free and full, wasn't completely out of reach. 

The tense muscles of Cat's shoulders relaxed as a tentative hand settled on her back. Kara came to stand next to her. Cat closed her eyes, feeling the warmth from Kara's hand penetrate the thin silk of her blouse. 

“I'm sorry,” Kara said. “I don't wanna fight with you.” She stroked her thumb lightly over Cat's lower back. Removing her hand, Kara asked, “Why did you want me to come out here?” 

Grateful for the change of subject, Cat turned to face her. Clearing her throat to collect herself, she looked up to see trusting pools of blue and was instantly reminded why she needed to see Kara. 

“I wanted to warn you,” Cat told her. Kara nodded, like she had been expecting the advice. Cat continued, “Things between my father and the Luthors are only going to escalate.”

“I can take care of myself,” Kara assured her. 

“But can your family?” Cat shot back. 

Kara's eyes lit up questioningly, brow knit together. “What do you mean?” 

Cat hesitated, a sudden guilt seizing her at Kara's worried reaction. “It's not beneath someone like Lionel or Lillian Luthor to use the people we care about against us.” She saw Kara's breathing become deeper with worry. “If they find out who you are, they could use you to get to me, and your family to get to you.” 

Shaking her head, Kara asked, disbelieving, “Are you serious?” 

“Yes,” Cat said. “Who is there?”

Kara paused, letting Cat's warning sink in. “My-my sister.” 

“Kara listen to me.” Cat took a step closer. “You need to come clean to her, tell her she needs to be vigilant and watch her back.” 

“You don't know what you're asking,” Kara said. She shifted to look toward the water. “She’ll hate me.” 

Cat's responded softly, “No one could ever hate you. I don't know your sister, but there's no way she’ll hate you. Not you.” 

Quiet came between them, both women's minds drifting as the weight of their situation settled over them like a dense fog. The silence became awkward as the seconds passed. Cat began to fidget, shifting from one foot to the other. She was grateful when Kara spoke, until she heard the words. 

“I should get back. My partner's waiting on me.” 

Disappointed, Cat only said, “Oh.” She didn't want Kara to leave. 

Their eyes met. Cat could see the longing on Kara's face. She wanted to stay as much as Cat wanted her to. It would be so easy to take Kara, get into her car, and drive away with her. They could drive and drive and get as far away from all this as possible. 

Just then, Kara turned to leave. Cat didn't want to let her go. Her hand reached out of its own accord to grab Kara's wrist. Kara quickly turned back to look at her, face full of her never-ceasing hopefulness. Another brick crumbled in the wall around Cat's heart. 

Cat barely had to tug at Kara's arm before she took the invitation. Kara's arms encircled Cat's slender waist, pulling her in. They came together in a passionate kiss. All the desire that lingered in both of them since the last time they parted was poured into kiss after kiss. 

Pressing into Kara, Cat wrapped her arms around strong shoulders. She opened her mouth, wanting more. Kara responded quickly, matching the enthusiasm. Cat felt the firm grip of Kara's hands at her sides, holding her in place, their bodies fusing together. 

When Kara moaned against her mouth, Cat pushed harder until the pressure on her mouth made her lips begin to ache. Her fingers slipped under the crisp collar of Kara's uniform to grasp behind her neck. She didn't try to control the flush that swept through her. 

Eventually, the need for oxygen prevailed, and their lips separated. They were both breathing hard, the air between their mouths mingling with each exhale. 

Forehead pressed to Cat's, Kara asked, “When can I see you again?” 

Eager to be with Kara, Cat didn't hesitate to answer, “Come over tonight.” Sliding her hands down to rest at Kara's chest, she picked her head up to catch Kara's gaze. “No job, no meeting.” She leaned in to place a much more tender kiss to Kara's lips. “Just you and me.” 

The smile she received was radiant. “That sounds great,” Kara said. She stole one more languid kiss from Cat before telling her, apologetically, “I really need to get back.” 

They reluctantly released their hold on one another. Cat reached up to adjust Kara's collar. She smoothed out the fabric at Kara's shoulders, looking her up and down. She suddenly realized this was the first time she'd seen Kara in her uniform. The young officer's hair was pulled into a neat twist and, where most female cops had ill fitting uniforms, Kara's was well tailored and fit like a glove. 

There was something noble about Kara in her uniform. She ran her fingers over the gold badge pinned over Kara's chest, pushing away the unpleasant idea that she was dulling the woman's principles somehow. 

“The uniform suits you,” Cat said. 

“I hoped it would help me get chicks,” Kara joked. 

The joke soothed Cat's self-reproach. Not missing a beat, she replied, “I prefer black leather jackets.” 

Kara chuckled as she stepped away. Cat watched her walk back to her car and climb in. Exchanging a last smile, Kara drove away. 

Taking one more look across the bay, Cat's smile faded. Kara wasn't the only one she needed to warn of possible danger. 

********************

An hour later, Cat stood nervously on the sidewalk of a street only a few blocks from her grandfather's home. 

The house was she standing before was modest. A worn picket fence lined the front lawn, and outdoor toys were tucked neatly in the corner of the front porch. The small decor sign hanging on the gate read a friendly ‘Welcome,’ though Cat felt anything but. 

She'd been standing there, staring at the house for almost ten minutes, wringing her hands together. Releasing the breath she had been holding, Cat reached out to open the gate and walk to the front door. 

Her heart was pounding as she lifted her hand to knock at the door. Cat silently hoped no one would answer, but the hope was dashed when the door opened. 

Cat tempered her response to the woman who opened the door. A hundred thoughts ran through her head at once. Part of her wanted to turn and run, avoiding conflict with this particular person at all costs. Another part wanted to stay, desperate for connection. 

It was like looking at a mirror image from the future. This woman had Cat's build and an uncanny resemblance to Cat's facial features. Emerald eyes met hazel, their shared Irish heritage evident in the colors.

Other than herself, no one looked more like Cat's mother than her mother's sister. She was almost seventy, but the auburn color still clung to her hair. Uncommonly green eyes widened in surprise as they settled on Cat, but only for a second before the woman's brow knit together in bewilderment and confusion. 

Leaning against the door frame, Cat's aunt asked flatly, “What are you doing here?”

Looking down, Cat shifted her weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other. She hadn't spoken to her aunt in years. The Grants made a point of avoiding the O’Rourkes. Unfortunately for Cat, she was both. When her mother died, her father took over the parental duties and severed ties with Cat's mother's family, leaving Cat to watch the other half of her family from a distance. 

Regardless of the lack of familial affection between them, Cat still felt connected to these people. Now that they may in danger, eternal commitment to her mother's memory obligated her to warn them. 

Glancing back up to a face that looked much younger than her years, Cat quietly answered, “I need to talk to you about something, Ellen.” 

Ellen Grant’s firm gaze was leveled on her. Cat didn't back down under the scrutiny. Instead, she lifted an eyebrow, tilting her head slightly to the side, challenging Ellen to turn away her late sister's only child. 

Without a word, Ellen stepped aside, allowing Cat entrance into the home. Stepping past her, Cat came inside. She followed her aunt into the kitchen. She was cleaning up after breakfast. Cat waited for a moment while she finished the task. 

She took the opportunity to look around. The house was neat and bright, with natural light streaming through the windows. There were little touches around that made the place homey; a few books stacked here, a photo frame there, and small, personal looking nicknacks placed strategically as to not make the small house seem cluttered. Cat liked the space.

From where she stood, she could barely see into the living room. One wall was almost entirely covered with hanging photos. Cat instantly recognized her mother's face in a larger one, prominently displayed in the center. She craned her neck, trying to get a better look when Ellen's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. 

“What's this about, Cat?” 

Clearing her throat, Cat said, “Something's happened that you should know about.” 

“I assume it involves your father's… business.” It was impossible to miss the disdain in her aunt's tone. 

Cat gave a small nod. “It does. Um, I don't know if you saw the fires uptown in the news today-,”

“I did.” Ellen cut her off. Cat took in a breath to say more, but Ellen continued. “So William is getting into it with the Luthors?”

“That's right.” Cat should have known her aunt would be good at fitting pieces together. 

“What does that have to do with me?”

“The Luthors have a ruthless reputation.” After a pause, Cat said, “I've become rather central to my father's business, and there's a chance-,”

“They'll try to get to you through us?” 

Cat's mouth snapped shut. She couldn't remember the last time someone tracked her thoughts so easily, except maybe Kara. 

Nodding again, Cat answered, “Yes.” 

Ellen scoffed. “So you came to warn me? How noble of you.” The statement was laced with sarcasm. 

Cat tried not to get frustrated. Though she didn't fully understand her aunt's ire toward her, she was determined to treat the woman with respect. “I'm not asking you to think anything well of me. I just thought you should know.”

“Well, you can check that box.” Ellen folded her arms over her chest. 

Cat swallowed. Her aunt clearly wanted her to leave, but some strange desire in her wanted to stay. She glanced back at the photo in the living room. Maybe it was time to take a page out of Kara's book and attempt a little vulnerability. 

Cat's voice softened. “I loved her, too. She was my mother.”

Shoulders slumping, Ellen's lips parted, taken aback by the simple sentiment. Her aunt's defenses were instantly down. She lowered her arms from their defensive posture. 

“I know you did,” she replied. “I remember how much you loved each other.” 

The door of communication was open and Cat hurtled herself through it before she missed her opening. “Why do you hate me?” She asked. 

Shock painted its way across Ellen's face at the question. “Catherine, I never hated you.” 

“You've kept your distance all these years,” Cat said, her tone growing thick with emotion. “You are my only link to her, and you left me.”

“Left you?” Ellen took a step closer. “You left us.”

Confused, Cat asked, “What are you talking about?”

“You wanted to be with your father,” came the answer, Ellen's voice raising slightly. “He made it clear that you didn't want anything to do with us.”

Mouth agape, Cat stared at her aunt. She had no memory of the story Ellen was telling. “I never said that.” Her own voice became louder with a rush of anger. “I was a child. You should have tried harder.”

“Tried harder?” Ellen was exasperated. “Against your father? We were lucky to see you on the holidays. He kept you away from us, no doubt his way of working out his guilt.” 

Cat's mind swirled through childhood memories, trying to connect Ellen's dots with her father's. “What guilt?” 

“Over your mother's death, obviously.” Ellen said it like Cat was supposed to know what she meant.

But Cat didn't know. A guarded rage began burning in Cat's belly. For the second time she asked, through gritted teeth, “What are you talking about?” 

Understanding dawned on Ellen. She let out a small gasp, lifting a hand to cover her mouth. “My god,” she whispered. Lowering her hand, she asked, “How do you think your mother died?”

Cat responded quickly, finally knowing the answer to a question in this strange exchange. “She was mugged. She struggled and the assailant shot her.” She said it matter-of-factly. It was easier that way.

Ellen let out a deep sigh. She took two more steps toward Cat. “Oh, my dear.” 

Cat sensed that her world was about to be shaken as Ellen's hand reached out to hesitantly take hers. “What?” Cat asked, her mind spinning. 

“Come in here.” Hands linked, Ellen led Cat to the living room and over to the wall of pictures. Cat didn't try to hide the way her eyes swept over the images, drinking them in. There were pictures of her mother and aunt, Cat's cousins and their children, and graduation and wedding photos. Then, off to the side, Cat spotted a rare gem. 

She moved over to it, stepping close to the wood-paneled wall. Tentative fingers reached out to graze over a photo of Cat and her mother. Cat thought she looked about nine, maybe ten, in the picture. She and her mother had their faces pressed together with wide, happy smiles. Her mother's arms were around her shoulders. 

Tears welled in Cat's eyes. She didn't have any pictures of the two of them together. Seeing how happy they seemed to have made each other made Cat miss her like she hadn't in decades. 

“You look just like her.” Ellen's soft voice sounded from behind her. 

Still looking at the photo, Cat replied, “So do you.” Running her fingertips under her lashes to keep unshed tears at bay, Cat turned to her aunt. “I don't remember the last time I saw a picture of the two of us together.” Suddenly remembering Ellen's words earlier, the emotions Cat was feeling turned back to enmity. “Tell me what happened to her.”

With a sigh, Ellen went to sit down on the sofa, motioning for Cat to join her. Cat sat lightly at the edge of the sofa. She couldn't relax. Her breathing was shallow, anticipating something terrible. 

“This isn't the first time two powerful men have vied for power in National City,” Ellen began. “Forty years ago it was your father and another boss, whose name I won't say in this house.” She was looking at the floor, unable to meet Cat's eyes. “He threatened your father, and his family, threatened you and your mother. But your father kept pushing and pushing, squeezing out his opponent's resources.” Her gaze darted up to Cat. “He sent one last message to your father. He sent someone to follow your mother home from work. You were with me at the time.” 

Fresh grief began creeping into Cat's heart. “I remember. We were watching TV.” 

Ellen nodded. “You know the rest.” 

Cat stood, her insides churning. The nostalgic presence of her aunt kept her anger from boiling over. Even after all this time, the woman had a soothing effect on her. 

Cat began pacing the length of the living room and back. “I can't believe he lied to me,” she hissed. 

“Can't you?” 

Her head shot around to Ellen. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't deny that her aunt was right. Cat could absolutely believe her father lied to her. She roughly sat back down on the sofa.

“He told me you didn't want to see me, that it was too painful,” Cat said. 

Ellen reached out a small hand to covers Cat's equally small hand. “Seeing you would have helped the pain.” 

The roller coaster of emotion dropped again and Cat's rage gave way to care. “I'm so sorry I wasn't there.”

“Me, too.” 

Cat watched as tears spilled from Ellen's eyes. Unlike herself, her aunt didn't bother to wipe them away, not caring if anyone saw. The sight wrenched Cats heart. The moment she shifted to move across the sofa toward her, Cat found herself already enveloped in tight hug as Ellen moved even quicker. They held each other tight, their reunion complete. 

They spent a long moment like that, allowing the closeness to begin healing wounds that been open for far too long. Memories of her mother that Cat had kept under lock and key floated freely behind her closed eyelids. So many of those memories were right here, in this house. 

“This would have made Katherine so happy,” Ellen said, pulling back and placing her hands on Cat's cheeks. 

Cat's heart swelled with an affection she hadn't felt since she was a kid. Coming full circle with the other half of her family meant everything. The happiness was marred, however, as the ever present darkness of Cat's life came back into focus at hearing her mother's name. 

Her brow furrowed and she looked away. She couldn't shake the notion that her mother would hate what she'd grown up to become. 

“I've done terrible things, Aunt Ellen.” Cat closed her eyes, head hanging in shame. 

She heard her aunt sigh, then say, “I know, dear.” Fingers came under Cat's chin to lift her face. She was met with compassionate eyes. “But that is not who you are. You are your mother's daughter, not your father's.” The words echoed a sentiment her grandfather had said many times. “And it's never too late to change.”

Giving in to her longing to be loved, Cat collapsed in her aunt's arms. The acceptance she offered gave Cat the smallest flicker of hope. 

********************

Later that evening, Kara stood outside her sister's apartment door. Her stomach was in knots. She dreaded the conversation that was coming. The guilt she felt at putting Alex in this predicament had become more and more overwhelming as the hours had passed that day. 

Kara briefly considered turning around and keeping her sister in the dark, but Alex was already expecting her. And Cat was right. If Alex was in danger, she needed to know. 

Knocking lightly, Kara drew in a deep breath, attempting to settle her anxious nerves. Alex threw the door open with a happy smile. 

“Hey!” She pulled Kara inside, shutting the door behind them. “Have you already eaten?” Alex asked, going to the table and picking up her phone. “I just got in and I'm starving. Want to get take out?”

Kara's throat was tight. She was barely able to force out a hushed response. “Uh, yeah, sure, maybe.” 

Alex glanced to her before turning back to her phone in search of food. “You okay?”

“No,” Kara blurted out. She winced at her lack of poker face. 

She had her sister's attention at that. Alex put her phone back down. Concern moved over Alex's features. “What's up?” 

Kara had been hoping to ease her way into her confession, but maybe pulling the band-aid off quickly was a better approach. She walked over to the small sofa. Patting the spot next to her, she asked Alex to come sit down.

“I…” Kara breathed out, torn and scared of Alex's reaction. 

“Hey.” Alex scooted closer, resting a hand on Kara's leg. “Talk to me.” 

“Uh, I…” Kara closed her eyes, mentally pulling herself together. This was it. For better or for worse, Kara was ready to get it out in the open. No more lying, no more excuses, not with the person she was closest to and trusted the most. 

Kara took Alex's hand in both her own, gently. She couldn't look her sister in the eye when she told her, “I need to tell you some things, and they won't be easy for you hear.” 

“Kara, what's going on?” Alex's tone was apprehensive. 

One more deep breath and Kara looked up to a worried, chestnut gaze. “I did something, something… stupid, and now I'm in trouble.” 

“Kara…” 

“Remember when I told you I had enough money saved up to help you when-,”

“Yes,” Alex cut her off, eyes widening. “Do you need money? I can help. Tell me what you need.” 

“No, Alex, no, I don't need money.” Kara kept her voice calm despite the pummeling thump of her heart. “I… borrowed the money to pay your gambling debt.” Alex's mouth dropped open, and Kara dropped the bomb. “From William O’Rourke.” 

Alex pulled her hand away, blinking in shock. She ran her fingers through her short, dark hair. “William O'Rourke,” she repeated, and Kara nodded. Needing confirmation, Alex asked, “William O'Rourke, the crime boss?” Kara nodded again. Alex glanced away, her eyes darting every which way but back to Kara. “Jesus, Kara.” 

“I didn't know what else to do,” Kara said quietly. 

Alex's silence rang louder than any shout. Standing slowly, Alex walked across the room. Kara felt the distance instantly. 

When Alex turned around, she asked, voice shaky, “So, what now? Does he want to collect with some insane interest rate?” 

Kara shook her head. “No, it didn't work like that.”

“What do you mean?”

Kara paused, but then realized there was no point in stopping now. “I work for him.” 

Alex's face scrunched in disbelief. Then her gaze widened with understanding. Closing her eyes, Alex dropped her head and quietly said, “Your security job.”

Afraid to speak above a whisper, Kara replied, “Yeah.” 

The truth rose between them like a concrete wall. Alex was mute, taking it all in. She paced tensely around the room. When Alex remained quiet, Kara hazarded trying to get her attention. 

“Alex?” 

Her sister stopped her anxious steps and looked at Kara. The sheer disappointment on her face cut Kara like a knife. Tears formed in Alex's eyes. 

“Kara, this is crazy.” She lifted her hands helplessly as drops escaped, rolling down her cheeks. 

The air was thin, strained as the sisters’ emotions seemed to suck up all the oxygen. It felt difficult to breathe. The worst part was that Kara wasn't finished. 

“That's not all, Alex.” 

With a huff, Alex sat down in the easy chair across the room. Her shock was wearing off. Her expression hardened into disapproval. “Tell me.”

“O’Rourke assigned me to guard his daughter,” she began. “She got into a couple scrapes, so he wants her to have protection when she's working.”

Alex ridiculed, “Working, yeah.” Glaring at Kara, she added, “You mean, fleecing hard working citizens and taking out potential witnesses against her father's crime organization?” At Kara's obvious surprise, Alex said, “Yeah, I know all about Cat Grant. I've spent enough time patching up her handiwork at the hospital.”

Kara forced herself not to get defensive at her sister's sardonic attitude. “No offense, but you don't know anything about Cat Grant.” 

Opening her mouth to fire back, Alex stopped short. Her anger gave way to incredulousness. “Oh my god. She got to you. What, you believe the shit the O'Rourkes spew about honest business and working to better the community?” 

“Cat doesn't like her father's work any more than anyone else,” Kara's guilt was beginning to leave her, replaced by a protective instinct to defend Cat. 

“So you're on a first name basis? I can't believe this,” Alex muttered to herself. “My sister's in the mob. This is insane.” 

“I'm not in the mob!” Kara raised her voice, practically jumping from the sofa. 

Alex stood as well. “Then what are you doing there? If you can get out, get the hell out, Kara, before they destroy you!” 

The words spilled out before Kara could stop them. “I'm not leaving her!” 

They both fell silent, staring at each other with wide eyes. Kara felt her hands shaking with frustration. She saw the realization hit Alex hard. 

“You're sleeping with her.” Alex shook her head like she was chiding a child. “Have you completely lost it?” Her tone was quiet, but full of condemnation. “You're sleeping with the mob boss’s daughter.” 

The conversation had gotten out of control. This isn't what Kara came here to talk about. She came because she cared for her sister's safety. Despite how her blood was pumping at hearing Alex speak badly about Cat, she tried to remind herself why she was here.

Attempting to bring the attention back where Kara wanted it, she said, “Alex, listen-,”

But she was cut off. “What kinds of things have you seen and heard? God, Kara, what kinds of things have you done for them?” Her gaze bored into Kara. 

This was the thing Kara was terrified of, Alex looking at her like she would look at some sort of criminal, guilty of unspeakable things. 

Her shoulders sank. “It's not that simple, Alex.” 

“Sure it is.” Alex's tone sounded so unfamiliar. “You're a police officer, for god’s sake!”

Kara couldn't believe Alex was being so close minded. She couldn't remember the last time her sister had refused to hear her out. It made her angry. 

Speaking louder than she meant to, Kara almost shouted, “I did this for you!” 

The statement escalated their already volatile emotions. Alex shouted back, “Don't put this on me!” 

“It is on you!” Kara was breathing hard. All the time she had spent coddling Alex after Maggie without a lick of resentment, and now all the repressed feeling of those months came pouring out. “You lost it, Alex. I picked you up off the bathroom floor at bars that didn't even have a name. I had friends who work security at the casinos calling me saying they were going to arrest you for disorderly conduct, giving me a heads up so I could get you out.” Hot tears stung both women's eyes, flowing freely. “Do you have any idea what that was like for me, watching you implode in on yourself? I put your unconscious ass in bed every night for weeks, making sure you got up in time for work the next day, sobering you up.” 

“Stop,” Alex said, voice uneven. 

“No! If you get to tell me how horrible I am, I should get to do the same.” Kara could feel her chin quivering. “You took advantage of me and I never complained, because I love you. I would do anything for you, Alex. 

“That's enough, Kara.” Alex's voice was more firm, holding a hand up. After a second, she said, “Maybe we should take a break.” 

“Yeah,” Kara agreed. “Yeah, I gotta go anyway.” 

Their eyes met. They both knew there was no taking back anything they'd said, and it hurt like hell. The one unbreakable relationship in both their lives suddenly had a gaping crack in its foundation. 

Pulling at her jacket to straighten it, Kara quietly said, “When we calm down, there's more I need to tell you.” She couldn't look at her sister anymore. Kara walked out the door without waiting for Alex to say anything else.

********************

Kara's mind was anywhere but on the road. After her fight with Alex she'd gotten in the car and just drove. Her brain was wracked, trying to process what happened at Alex's apartment. Kara was angry, and so sad at the same time. She felt guilty, but also persecuted. 

The rays of daylight were cast over the hidden life she'd been leading. Kara was in the mob. Hearing Alex say it somehow made it real. She had compromised all the ideals she'd sworn to uphold. Maybe Alex was right and this life would destroy her. One thing was sure. There was no way out. 

On one hand, if she tried to leave, William O'Rourke would surely put her down to keep her from ever talking about his operations. On the other hand, Kara couldn't leave whether she wanted to or not. She had progressively been giving someone in the organization piece after piece of her heart. Now, if she walked away, she'd be leaving behind too precious a part of herself.

Her car seemed to find its own way to Cat's neighborhood. She went around the block a few times, cautiously checking the rearview mirror. Pulling up along the street, Kara's eyes fell on Cat's front door. She put the car in park and lay her head against the headrest. 

No, she couldn't walk away. Kara had no idea where things with Cat were headed. Perhaps they were hurtling toward certain disaster, no longer able to see the fault in the their feelings. But maybe there was a sliver of a chance that they could be something together, something real and lasting. 

Kara came to Cat's doorstep. There was a nagging thought at the back of her mind that Cat might reject her as Alex had. Running her sweaty palms over tight jeans, Kara knocked on the door.

Her heart leapt when the door opened. If there was a shadow of a doubt that Kara was falling hard for Cat Grant, it was washed away by the light of Cat's soft smile as she gazed at Kara. Silhouetted by the illumination from inside the house, the curves of Cat's body were inviting Kara to come inside.

“Hi,” Cat greeted, quiet and subdued, she seemed relaxed. 

Finding her voice, Kara managed, “Hey.” 

“I didn't hear from you the rest of the day,” Cat said. “I wasn't sure you'd come.” 

Kara grinned at how ridiculous the thought seemed. How could Cat think she wouldn't come? She couldn't stay away. 

“Of course I came,” Kara told her. 

A car drove by. Kara was disappointed to see Cat's smile fade as she peeked over Kara's shoulder. 

“Were you-,” 

Kara cut Cat off before she could finish the question. “I wasn't followed. I drove around the neighborhood for a while and waited before I got out.” 

With a nod, Cat stepped aside and let Kara come in. She closed the door, locking the three deadbolts. “I want to show you something,” Cat said, taking her hand, and leading her into the house.

Controlling her reaction, like Cat had taught her, Kara tried not to give away the thrill she felt at Cat's small hand slipping into her own. The move seemed natural, normal. The tiny shifts their intertwined fingers made as they walked were leaving tingles all over Kara's hand. 

They came into the living room, where Cat pulled her to sit on the sofa. Releasing Kara's hand, she reached into her purse and pulled out a small framed photograph. She handed it to Kara. 

Face instantly brightening, Kara's eyes swept over the photo. It was clearly a young Cat and her mother. She ran her thumb across Cat's happy childhood countenance. 

“You and your mom?” Kara looked at her. 

Smiling again, Cat nodded. “Yeah.” She scooted closer to Kara, fingers curling around Kara's arm. “I think I was about ten.” 

Kara's gaze moved from Cat's young face to her mother's. “You look exactly like her.” The resemblance was remarkable. The only difference was her mother's strawberry colored hair versus Cat's blond. 

“I haven't seen a picture of the two of us together in years,” Cat said. 

“She was beautiful, Cat, and she looks like she loved you so much here.” Kara tried to memorize the image of the two wide smiles, carbon copies of one another. Realizing the picture must've come from somewhere, Kara asked, “Where did you find this?”

Their eyes met and Cat answered, “My aunt.” 

It was impossible to miss the happy expression Cat wore. Kara couldn't help but smile back. “I didn't know you had any family besides your dad.” 

“Well, like I told you this morning,” Cat said. “Things are… complicated right now, and when things get complicated in my line of work, it's a good idea to let people know.” 

“You told her about the Luthors and your father?”

“Yes.” Cat's looked back to the photo. “It didn't go well at first, but she told me a lot of things I didn't know before.”

When Cat paused, Kara wanted her to keep going, encouraged at the rare candor. “What things?” 

Cat sighed deeply and glanced back to Kara. Her eyes wandered over Kara's features while she answered, “It doesn't matter.” She gently took the picture from Kara and set it back on the table. “What matters is that I spent almost the entire morning there, talking with her. It was wonderful.” 

“Do you guys not talk?”

“We'd been estranged for over twenty years. The more I got involved with my father's work, the farther apart we grew.” Her face fell as she finished, “I need to talk with my dad about some things.” 

Cat grew quiet, and Kara sensed the new openness was over, at least for now. She put a hand on Cat's knee. “You okay?” 

Drawing in a breath, Cat replied, “I’m fine, darling.” There was that nickname again. Kara wanted to hear it all the time. But the light mood was broken when Cat asked, “How did it go with your sister?”

Letting out a breath, Kara slowly eased back to rest against the sofa. “Not great.” 

Cat’s content look changed into concern. “I'm sorry.” 

“I didn't even get a chance to tell her what was happening with the Luthors. I told her I borrowed the money to pay her debt from your dad and she flipped out.” Kara closed her eyes at the memory of Alex's angry face. 

“Wait.” Cat's tone was sharp and Kara opened her eyes to see stunned hazel. “Her debt?” Kara's stomach plummeted. She hadn't meant for Cat to know that particular detail. It slipped out at the ease she felt in Cat's presence. “The gambling debt was your sister's?”

Kara sat up straight. Apparently, her time of confession wasn't over. “Yeah,” she confirmed. “Alex has been there for me since her parents adopted me. It was my turn to step up for her.” 

“By borrowing money from a crime boss? Jesus, Kara.” Cat was obviously surprised. She pressed her fingers to her temples, rubbing stress-filled circles.

“That's exactly what my sister said.” Kara was thankful Cat wasn't spitting the venom that Alex had. 

“Kara, you… I…” Cat trailed off, staring at Kara, her facial expressions changing so fast that Kara couldn't tell what she was thinking. After a moment, Cat said, “You don't belong in this world. You're too good.” 

Tears welled in Kara's eyes. “I'm not good,” she whispered. “I'm a fraud. I’ve betrayed everything I stand for when I put on the uniform.” She roughly wiped her eyes, not allowing the tears to fall. 

Tender fingers guided her eyes to Cat's. “You sacrificed everything to protect the person you love the most.” The fingers moved to lightly cup Kara jaw. “That is the best kind of good.” 

Cat's reaction was unexpected. Kara's heart had never been so drawn to her. She didn't realize she'd been leaning closer to Cat until their lips came together. The kiss felt soft compared to the hard emotions Kara was feeling. The harsh reality she was facing seemed to dim when Cat's other hand moved into her hair. 

The kiss ended, leaving Kara aching for more. Cat evidently had every intention of obliging her. Easing Kara back into the sofa, Cat kissed her again, palms pressing into Kara's chest. With a light suck to Kara's bottom lip, Cat began to pepper slow kisses across her cheek and down to her neck. 

Cat pulled away and Kara opened her eyes, missing Cat's lips. Gazes locked and Cat shifted, pulling her skirt up, and with a quick move, she was straddling Kara's lap. 

Kara's breathing became shallow as Cat looked down on her. Her fingernails dug into Cat's hips, holding her in place. Kara's mouth went dry. She licked her lips and watched Cat's eyes flick down to her mouth and back up. 

She had grown so accustomed to Cat avoiding eye contact during these intimate times. Being able to watch her pupils become dark with desire was a privilege. This was the first time since their first time together that Cat initiated the closeness. 

Kara had to focus to form words in her mind through the flush spreading over her. She moved her hands to Cat's face, pulling her closer until their lips were a breath apart. 

“Tell me the other night changed things between us,” Kara whispered. 

Fingertips ghosting over Kara's cheekbone to brush a bit of hair behind her ear, Cat replied, “The other night changed things between us.”

Kara couldn't hold back at the response. She brought their mouths together fervently, parting her lips. She didn't want to go slow, she wanted Cat now. Cat's tongue swept over her bottom lip and when it touched Kara's, Kara thought she might burst. 

Cat's touch made her forget her transgressions. The heaviness of her thoughts lightened with every kiss. The pain of Alex's judgement faded away at the sound of heavy breathing. Kara hadn't expected this connection. Even months ago, when this all started between them, Kara didn't see this coming. 

Kara started sleeping with Cat because Cat was fascinating. She was powerful, confident, and gorgeous. Cat oozed sexy from every pore. No person on the planet could help being attracted to her. But with every encounter Kara's attachment grew stronger. Now, it wasn't just a fling. It wasn't just that Cat made her feel so good. Kara needed Cat. 

Just then, Cat unceremoniously broke the kiss. She climbed off of Kara. Gripping Kara's wrist, she pulled her bodyguard off the sofa. With a sly grin, Cat took backward steps toward the stairs. Kara followed the tugging at her arm willingly, unable to move in another direction. She was lost in Cat's eyes. 

Kara's charge led her up the stairs, where she pushed Kara's leather jacket off her shoulders and kissed her passionately. The jacket fell to the floor and Kara's arms were around Cat in a flash. Two bodies began to merge into one as they moved toward the bedroom. 

********************

Sometime during the night, Kara's ears registered the sound of Cat's phone ringing from the nightstand. Cat untangled herself from Kara's loose embrace and moved across the bed. Feeling a chill at the loss, Kara hoped the call would be short. 

Cat said a sleepy, “Hello.” 

Kara snuggled back into the sheets, waiting. She was brought out of her grogginess when Cat snapped, “What?”

Opening her eyes in time to see Cat sit up straight, Kara held her breath at Cat's alarm. Slowly, she pushed herself into a sitting position. 

“No, no,” Cat told the person on the phone. “You stay at the house. I'm going to the hospital.” She was out of bed and moving around the room as she finished, “Thanks, Hank.” With that, she ended the call, tossing the phone aside. 

Voice thick with sleep, Kara asked, “What's going on.” 

Cat flipped on the light, throwing open the closet door. Walking inside, she answered, “Someone set my grandfather's house on fire. He's, uh, he's in the… in the hospital.”

Kara heard the shakiness in Cat's voice. She got out of bed and searched around for her clothes, dressing as quickly as she could through the leftover fogginess of sleep. 

Crossing the room to the closet, she found Cat fumbling with the buttons of a blouse. 

“Hey, hey.” Kara went to her and gently took her hands. Cat was trembling. “Let me help.” But Cat snatched her hands away, her usual self reliance in full operation. 

“I'm fine.” Cat bustled around the closet for shoes, collecting herself enough to finish dressing.

Cat quickly walked past her and out of the closet, toward the bathroom. Kara followed her. She watched Cat run a brush through her hair. Kara's mind was catching up as she became more awake. 

“Your grandfather?” Kara asked. 

Rushing out of the bedroom, Cat didn't answer. She headed downstairs. Kara followed again, picking up her jacket from the floor and slipping it on. 

Halfway down the stairs, Cat abruptly turned around with a muttered, “Damn it.” Kara waited when she moved quickly back up the stairs. A second later, she came back with her phone.

Cat was out of sorts, and obviously worried. Kara hadn't seen her like this, and it was disorienting to see someone always so calm and calculating this fraught with angst. Cat was at the front door in a moment after throwing some things in her purse. She reached for her car keys, but Kara grabbed them before Cat could. 

“Let me drive you,” Kara said. 

“Don't be ridiculous,” Cat retorted, talking fast. “I don't have time for your over protective nature. Give me the keys.” She held her hand out. 

Kara went to the door, unlocking the deadbolts and saying, “You're too anxious to drive. Let's go.” She held the door open. 

Cat stared at her for a few seconds before moving hurriedly out the door. Kara was surprised she gave in so easily. Her grandfather must be important to her, Kara thought. They rushed to Cat's sedan. For the first time, Cat moved too quickly for Kara to have the chance to open the door for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: dark!Cat comes back for a dark! conversation with dark!Lena.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to Fictorium for reviewing these chapters and giving me much needed encouragement.

Cat scrambled out of the car, slamming the door. She had had her seatbelt unbuckled before Kara even put the car in park. She didn't wait for Kara as her high heels clacked across the floor of the hospital parking garage. Kara had to rush to keep up with herthe shorter woman. Cat hadn't said a word on the way over, though she'd been texting frantically on her phone. Kara spent the drive stealing sideways glances at her, observing Cat’s tense brow and set jaw. 

They rushed toward an elevator to go to the hospital’s main lobby floor. Once inside, Cat stabbed at the _down_ button with her index finger. She tapped her foot incessantly as they slowly descended. 

Kara wished she could think of a way to comfort Cat. She'd never met, nor even heard of, Cat's grandfather, much like she hadn’t known many things about Cat’s mother. Cat kept the details of her personal life hidden. Seeing her fraught with worry was unknown territory. 

Kara thought maybe she could reach a hand around her shoulder, but she knew Cat would bat it away. As the elevator continued down, Kara considered simply telling her everything would be alright, but she anticipated Cat's snark-filled response. She settled on remaining quiet and still, hoping her presence was enough to somehow soothe Cat. 

As the elevator door opened, Kara instantly caught sight of two uniformed police officers in the lobby. Cat moved to step out, but Kara caught her arm, pulling her back in. She shoved Cat into the front corner of the elevator and jammed her thumb against the _close door_ button. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Cat hissed before the doors closed. 

Kara kept her eyes on the officers, making sure she and Cat went unnoticed until the doors closed. She couldn't believe she'd been so careless. She'd spent a lot of hours in this hospital. Kara knew at any point of the day or night, there were police on every floor. She had allowed her concern for Cat to cloud her judgement, forgetting exactly who Cat was.

“You shouldn't be here,” Kara answered. “This place is crawling with cops.” 

“I'm not leaving until I see him.” Cat's tone was stern. She wriggled out of the hold Kara still had on her arm. 

“Cat, you're one of National City's most wanted.”

“The police can't touch me, Kara,” Cat said, raising her voice. “Now move.” 

Cat tried to push the button to open the doors, but Kara grabbed her by the wrist. “Your face is plastered all over every precinct in this city. Whether they can prove anything or not, they can arrest you on a whim.” 

Kara suddenly realized her use of _they_ , like she wasn't one of them. If she was truly committed to her responsibility as law enforcement, she would have brought Cat in a long time ago. The truth was, every day spent with Cat drew Kara farther away from her previous ideals. 

Everything in her life was turning from black and white to gray. A year ago, criminals were guilty and that was the end of it. Now, Kara saw two sides to every story. Cat wasn't the empress to a kingdom built on crime. She was a woman caught in a web of lies and manipulation. 

Kara felt Cat relax under her grip as she understood that Kara was only protecting her. Her expression loosened and she quietly said, “I need to find him.” 

The look of anguish in her hazel eyes melted Kara's heart. She gave in with a sigh. “Fine.” Releasing Cat's wrist, Kara told her, “There's a stairwell to right.” She pushed the button. With a firm hand at Cat's chest, she said, “Wait.” The doors opened and Kara looked around. The officers had moved off to the side, their backs to the elevator. “Go,” Kara said quietly. 

Cat slipped past her and Kara followed. They quickly ducked into the stairwell. “Now what?” Cat asked, dryly, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Kara's stomach dropped. They needed help. She pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket. After the way she'd left things with Alex the night before, Kara wasn't even sure her sister would answer, especially in these wee hours of morning. It only took a couple of taps before she dialed Alex's number. Alex picked up after one ring. 

“Kara?” Alex said it like a question despite that Kara's name had certainly come up on the screen, along with the contact photo Alex used of the two of them hugging. “Are you alright?”

Kara caught the soft, concerned tone of her sister's voice. “Yeah, hey,” Kara answered, equally quiet. 

“I'm sorry about last night.” Alex apologized without hesitation. “I've been up all night.”

Closing her eyes in relief, Kara replied, “Me, too.” She released the breath she'd been holding since they came into the stairwell. “I'm sorry, Alex. I said some things-,”

“Me too,” Alex cut her off. “You were right.” 

Kara didn't know how to reply. She couldn't remember the last time Alex had said those words to her. After a moment, Kara said, “I need your help.” 

“Anything,” Alex quickly responded.

“Can you come to the hospital?” Kara glanced to Cat, who was looking impatient. 

“The hospital? Are you there? Are you hurt? Did something happen to Winn?” Alex asked the barrage of questions as Kara heard her shuffling about to get ready. 

“No, no, I'm fine. I just…” Kara sighed deeply, once again feeling guilty for pulling Alex into something without her knowledge. “I just need your help. I'm in the stairwell at the south corner of the main lobby.” 

“Stairwell?” Alex didn't question further. “I'm on my way.” Alex's tone was sure and Kara wished she was already there so she could throw her arms around her sister. 

“Alex.” Kara looked at Cat again. “You're not gonna like it.” 

After a short pause, Alex repeated, “I'm on my way.” With that, she hung up. 

Stuffing the phone back in her pocket, Kara said, “My sister's on her way.”

“Your sister?” Cat was incredulous. Confused, she asked, “How can your sister help us?”

“She works here. She can get us around discreetly.” Kara moved to sit down on the steps, preparing to wait for Alex. 

“How? What does she do?”

Meeting Cat's gaze, Kara's lips turned up in a tiny, involuntary smile. “She's the Chief of Surgery.” She couldn't say it without feeling proud. 

Cat's eyebrows lifted. “Impressive.” She leaned her back against the cinder block wall. “A doctor and a police officer. Your parents must be very proud of both of you.” 

Resting her head on the wall, Kara quietly answered. “They are.” She couldn't help but feeling sad at how disappointed her adoptive parents would be if they knew how far off course Kara had gone in a few short months. 

********************

Less than twenty minutes later, the sound of a metal door opening and closing sounded from above Cat and Kara in the stairwell. Both women stood, instantly alert. Kara took Cat by the arm and pulled her under the cutout of the steps, positioning her own body in front of her. 

Kara's heart rate elevated as she listened to steps coming quickly down the stairs. Her muscles tensed as she readied herself to defend Cat at all costs. 

Just as the footsteps were close enough for their owner to come into view, they stopped. Silence filled the stairwell. Kara waited, controlling her breathing. 

A hushed, “Kara?” echoed slightly. 

Kara shifted from her spot and shot around to see Alex on the landing a few steps above. The sisters had matching expressions of concern. 

They moved at the same time, Kara rushing up the steps as Alex rushed down. Meeting in the middle, Kara reached up to pull Alex into a tight embrace. Her heart was comforted when she felt Alex's arms slide around her middle, holding on just as fiercely. 

“I'm sorry about what I said last night,” Kara said quietly, near Alex's ear. 

“Me, too,” Alex replied. The sisters pulled back and Alex asked, “Kara, what's going on?”

Kara watched as Alex's gaze darted to the bottom of the stairs. Her sister's eyes widened and she let out a surprised gasp. Kara turned to see that Cat had emerged from her hiding spot. Her hands rested high on her hips and she was wearing her trademark look of neutrality. 

Looking back to Alex, it was clear that her sister knew exactly who Cat was. Kara whispered, “I told you, you wouldn't like it.”

Alex ignored the comment. “What is she doing here?” The words were laced with venom.

Moving from Alex's side, Kara came back down the few steps to stand next to Cat, though Cat's eyes remained leveled on Alex. “We need your help,” Kara said. 

“You said you need my help,” Alex recalled, voice firm. “Just you.”

Kara glanced to Cat, who finally released her gaze from Alex to meet ocean blue eyes. Holding Cat's hazel look, Kara said, “Same thing.” Cat's countenance softened and she lowered her hands from her hips.

Alex descended the steps slowly. She came to stand in front of Cat and Kara, crossing her arms defensively. Kara was impressed with the steely glare her sister gave, though her ire wasn't helpful now. Alex wasn't the least bit intimidated by Cat Grant. 

“What do you want?” Alex's voice was low with frustration. 

Cat looked to Kara, unsure of whether to trust this new player. Alex's obvious disapproval wasn't building any bridges. Kara gave a small nod, encouraging her. 

Turning back to Alex, Cat lifted her chin, ensuring she appeared confident. “My grandfather was in a fire. He's in the ICU. I'd like to see him.” 

Kara chimed in, “Security here is too tight for her to move freely without being seen.” 

Unable to contain herself, Alex shot, “Which is a problem because she's a criminal.” 

Cat rolled her eyes and turned on her heel, showing Alex her back and beginning to pace. Kara knew the small woman was struggling to stay in control. She could see it in the way Cat squared her shoulders, and in the way her eyes narrowed at Alex's time wasting comment. 

“Alex!” Kara snapped. She took a breath to calm herself. “You need to forget everything you think you know about her.” Alex glanced between Cat and Kara, shifting her weight, uncomfortable with the situation. Drawing closer to her sister, Kara quieted her voice. “Alex, you're the most compassionate person I know. All she wants is to check on her grandfather.” 

Alex closed her eyes, mentally wrestling with herself. A whispered, “Please,” floated through the space. Both sisters turned to see Cat with begging eyes. “I have to know he's okay.” 

Finally uncrossing her arms, Alex let out a defeated breath. “Come on.” She began walking back up the steps. 

Cat and Kara looked at each other, perking up, and immediately moving to follow Alex. They climbed the stairs to the ICU floor. 

With a hand on knob of the metal door, Alex turned to Cat. “What's his name?” 

Cat answered quickly. “Patrick O’Rourke.” Her words were even, covering the anxiousness that was obvious to Kara. 

With a nod, Alex indicated for them to wait in the stairwell. Kara was about to reach out and put her hands on Cat's shoulders when Cat huffed, irritated. She yanked her phone from the back pocket of her slacks, shooting off a couple messages with practiced speed. Kara balked at her desire to give Cat affection, afraid of rejection. She recognized this side of Cat. 

When the older woman was frustrated, she paced like a caged lion. Kara had seen it time and again in a dozen different situations. Cat hated to be kept waiting. 

Kara was also growing uneasy. After how far they had come in their… relationship, Kara still didn't know how to comfort Cat. She didn't know if she should make physical contact or stay put, or speak or stay silent. All she knew was that right now, Cat's softer side had gone back into hiding. 

Minutes passed in the stairwell without words. Cat walked back and forth across the landing, wringing her hands. Just as Kara opened her mouth to offer some reassurance, the door opened. Both heads shot around, relaxing when they saw it was Alex.

She looked at Cat. “He's alright. They're keeping him overnight for observation. He breathed in a lot of smoke and he hit his head in a fall.” Cat's eyes closed briefly as she took in the news. “But he's gonna be okay.” 

“Thank you,” Cat said, genuinely grateful for Alex's update. She and Kara moved to head back downstairs, believing the update was all they'd get. 

“Put these on.” They turned back to see Alex holding out a set of scrubs toward Cat. “The nurse said the police will be up to question him soon. We need to hurry.”

Lips parting at the unexpected gesture, Cat snatched the scrubs. Kara joined Alex on the other side of the door while Cat quickly exchanged her slacks and blouse for the scrubs. 

A sudden thought struck Kara. She leaned down and pulled her casual shoes off. Cracking the door, she whispered, “Psst.” 

Opening the door further, she saw Cat standing there in the scrubs, looking much too adorable for such a potentially volatile situation. Her high heels were hooked on two fingers. Cat had had the same thought. Reaching an arm through the doorway, Kara extended her shoes out. 

They watched each other for a moment, Kara still holding out the shoes that were much better suited for scrubs than Cat's heels. With a small, close-lipped smile, Kara nudged the shoes toward Cat. Slowly taking them, Cat passed Kara her own shoes. 

Closing the door again, Kara slipped the shoes on. She was surprised to feel that they fit pretty well, and couldn't have been more than a half size off. There was something about exchanging shoes with Cat that seemed too domestic for their current situation, but it still gave Kara a little flutter. A second later Cat emerged. 

“This way,” Alex said. Cat and Kara followed closely. No one else acknowledged them. They looked perfectly in place. 

They made a few confusing turns through the ICU hallways. It was a mystery to Kara how Alex knew this place like the back of her hand. They came to a patient room where Alex knocked softly. When no answer came, she quietly opened the door, poking her head in. 

The coast was clear and Alex opened the door, signaling for Cat to go in. Cat moved past her without question. Kara followed until all three of them were inside and Alex stood next to the cracked door, looking down the hallway. 

Cat rushed to the side of the bed, gently taking her grandfather's hand. “Granda,” she whispered. 

Patrick O'Rourke stirred in the bed. He breathed in, brought out of his light slumber at the nickname. With a cough, he opened his eyes. His exhausted gaze instantly brightened. 

“Catherine,” he said, quietly, struggling to speak. 

Cat smiled at him. “Yes, Granda, I'm here. How are you?” She reached a tender hand to his face. 

With his Irish lilt ever-present and light, he answered, “Oh, I'm alright, dear.” He coughed again and Cat's brow knit together. She reached over for the cup of water near the bed. 

“Here, drink this.” She held it carefully to his lips while he sipped.

Kara watched, her heart swelling with affection. She had been privileged to see this part of Cat only a few times. To see the easy delicacy with which she handled her grandfather pulled at Kara, strengthening her growing feelings for this beautiful woman. 

“Thank you, darlin’.”

Cat put the cup down. Still holding his hand, she rested her other hand on his shoulder. “Granda, what happened?” 

“I'm not sure. I woke up and there was smoke.” He spoke slowly. “I came downstairs and the ground floor was in flames. I tried to get out and hit me head.” Patrick reached up to press lightly at the bandage on his forehead. “Thank goodness the neighbors called the fire department.”

Cat took a calculating breath in and out. Kara saw the wheels turning in her head. “Did you see anyone?” She asked her grandfather. 

“No, I didn't see anyone.” After a pause, his eyes widened a bit. He pointed a crooked finger at Cat. “Now don't you go getting yourself into more trouble. Leave it alone, Catherine.” 

Standing up straight, Cat said firmly. “Family is off limits.” 

“No one is off limits,” he replied. “You know that.” 

Cat dropped her head. After a moment, she said, “I'm sorry. This is my fault.”

Patrick released her hand and put a finger under her chin, lifting her eyes. “No, sweetheart. This is William's fault.”

“You can't keep making excuses for me, Granda.” Cat shook her head. 

Laying his head back against the pillow, he quietly agreed. “Aye.” 

The room grew quiet. Alex told them, “We don't have much time.” 

“She's right, Caitlin,” Patrick said. “You need to go. It's not safe for you here.” 

“I'm not leaving you,” Cat said, leaning down close to him again. 

“Don't be ridiculous. I'll be fine.” 

“Cat,” Kara gently prodded. “We should go.” 

“Listen to your pretty friend,” Patrick said. 

Cat smiled at him again. It was clear the bond between them was deep. “Susan's going to come get you and take you to my house when they release you.”

Patrick piqued at that. “Ah, my dear little Miss Vasquez.” 

“Please stop making moves on Susan,” Cat deadpanned. 

“I will not. She's just playing hard to get.”

“She's gay, Granda.” 

“That's what she thinks,” he joked back. 

Cat gave a small chuckle. She placed a small kiss at his temple. “I'll see you soon.” 

Kara could see that she would have to tear Cat away from the old man. Slowly approaching, Kara laid a hand on her shoulder. “Hey,” she whispered. “We need to get you out of here.” 

Eyes still glued to her grandfather, Cat finally acquiesced. With one more kiss to his temple, she followed Alex and Kara out of the room. The moment the door clicked closed, Kara saw a familiar and unsettling look come over Cat. 

“Cat,” she said apprehensively. The slight woman, looking even smaller in the oversized scrubs, didn't respond. Cat's jaw tensed as she narrowed her eyes, thinking. “What are you going to do?” Kara asked. 

Glancing to Kara, Cat took a breath, steeling herself. “That's no concern of yours.” 

“I'm coming with you.” 

“Absolutely not,” Cat shot back. “This doesn't involve you. Don't get yourself mixed up in this any more than you already are.” 

Kara sighed. It seemed like every time Cat was ready to take a step away from her father, the wind howled and knocked her back, making it impossible to move forward. No wonder she thought she was stuck. It was a vicious cycle. One organization made a move and the other fired back. Cat was the one constantly having to hold the gun. 

“Cat…” Kara knew it was useless to try to convince Cat to let her come. 

With a respectful nod toward Alex, Cat said, “Thank you, Doctor Danvers.” 

Kara helplessly watched Cat's loose curls bounce as she turned to walk away. Cat only made it a few steps before she stopped. Kara's brow knit, perplexed. Turning around, Cat met Kara's gaze. It was only for a brief second, but Kara saw the constant guard of Cat's emotions falter. She took advantage. 

They moved toward one another, covering the short distance that separated them. Cat reached up to throw her arms around Kara's shoulders as Kara's wrapped around Cat's torso, pulling her close. She knew this public vulnerability would only last a moment, so Kara reveled in it, breathing in the faint scent of her perfume. 

Near Kara's ear, Cat quietly said, “Thank you for staying with me.” 

All of her earlier insecurities of how to comfort Cat washed away. “Of course.” 

Pulling back, Cat's hands came to cup Kara's face. Their eyes met as Cat brushed her thumbs over flushed cheeks. She leaned in to press a small kiss to Kara's lips. With a last look, she was gone, leaving Kara aching to simply hold her. 

Alex came to stand beside her. Shifting to face her sister, Kara braced herself for a lecture. 

“You were right,” Alex said. Kara's lips parted in surprise at the unexpected statement. “She's not what I expected.” Visibly relaxing, Kara dropped her shoulders. Alex gripped her arm, offering reassurance. “Come on, the cops will here any minute to question him.” 

“I feel like I should stay,” Kara replied, looking back to Patrick O'Rourke's door. 

“You can't take William O'Rourke’s father under your wing, Kara.” Kara knew she was right. It would be too easy to put two and two together and attach her to the O’Rourke’s organization. “Besides,” Alex added, “I have a feeling he knows how to handle questions from the police.” 

Kara gave a weak smile and allowed her sister to pull her along. They walked down the hallway. Just as Kara felt the tension of the last couple hours leaving her, as if on queue, she and Alex rounded the corner and collided with someone walking the opposite direction. 

Alex quickly began to apologize. “I am so sor-,”

She stopped short as her chestnut gaze met even darker eyes. Kara's own eyes widened as she and Alex found themselves face to face with Detective Maggie Sawyer. With her dark hair and flawless, olive skin, Maggie was radiant as ever. 

All three women stared between each other, speechless, until Alex stammered, “M- Maggie.” It was the only thing she could say through her shock. 

Equally surprised, Maggie breathed out a hushed, “Alex.” 

Kara suddenly felt like an intruder as Alex and Maggie seemed pulled together by some unseen force. It was clear from the looks of longing that, no matter what had been spoken when things ended, they'd left much unsaid between them. 

Something in Kara's protective nature felt the need to snap Alex from her reverie. After all, Maggie Sawyer had broken her sister's heart. 

Looking back and forth between them, Kara finally piped up, “Maggie, hi!” Her tone was falsely cheerful. When Maggie tore her gaze from Alex to look at her, Kara said, “Hey, um, what are you doing here?” 

Maggie's attention kept shifting back to Alex. “I, uh, I'm here to question a witness about…” She trailed off when she couldn't take her eyes off Alex again. Maggie gave a small smile that was just enough to show the dimples that Kara knew Alex couldn't resist. Alex's lips barely turned up in response.

The awkward silence stretched out. Kara couldn't believe the display of teenage angst she was witnessing. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. Kara loudly cleared her throat, startling the doctor and detective. 

She flashed a fake smile to her sister. “Walk me out?” Kara suggested, trying to get Alex away from the temptress that was Maggie Sawyer. 

“Uh,” Alex blinked. “Yeah, yeah.” Attempting some resolve, Alex moved past Maggie without saying goodbye. 

But Maggie didn't let it go. “Alex.” The elder Danvers sister whirled around to face her. 

“Yeah?” 

Kara swore she could hear Alex's heart beating out of her chest. 

Maggie's dark eyes reflected a well of emotion. “Will you… will you be in your office later?” 

With a slightly frantic nod, Alex said a fast, “Yeah.”

Leaving it at that, Alex pulled on Kara's arm, leading her away. Kara's mouth was agape. It was like Alex had completely forgotten the last six months. 

“Are you crazy?” Kara hissed under her breath. 

“There's no harm in talking to her,” Alex shot back. 

“Oh no,” Kara retorted. “There is a lot of harm in talking to her.” She gripped her sister's elbow, stopping them in the hallway. “Alex, she destroyed you.” Kara tried to sound compassionate, but her patience for Alex's weakness when it came to Maggie was wearing thin. 

Alex closed her eyes, dropping her head. “You're right.” After a pause, she repeated, “You're right. I know, she did.” Kara nodded slowly, thankful for a logical response. “Listen, let me worry about Maggie. You worry about Cat Grant.” 

Grateful that they were on the same side again, Kara gave her sister a warm hug. 

*******************

Late morning light seeped through the old store front windows of Sullivan's Pub. Everything was in its place, ready for the day. The mahogany bar was clear and all the bottles were stacked neatly at the back wall under the long portrait mirror. 

There were stained glass touches all around the place. Multicolored glass lamps hung above the wooden booths, inlaid with bright green shamrocks. An emerald green glass clover hung above the mirror behind the bar. Even more was laid into the front windows. 

The sun was still at a low point in its ascent. Hitting the stained glass, it threw speckles of color all throughout the pub. The small bits of lighted beauty went unnoticed, however, as tense voices rang out around the bar. 

Cat and Hank had been arguing back and forth with William and Max for almost two hours. Cat sat opposite her father in a booth, while Hank and Max were just across from them, perched on barstools. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” William barked at Cat. “This does not go unanswered.” 

“I'm not saying it should.” Cat was doing her best to keep very voice steady. Her frustration with her father was mounting. “But we need to consider every avenue-,”

“No,” William interrupted, pointing a finger at Cat. “Lillian Luthor just signed her death warrant. That's the end of it.” 

“We don't know she gave the order,” Cat observed. There was no love lost between her and Lillian, but Cat knew that if her father demanded the deed be done, it would fall to her.

Hank interjected. “It wouldn't take a lot of digging to find out who did.” 

“We need to stop taking chances with the Luthors,” Max said. “This is the dirtiest play they've made, and it'll only get worse from here. They won't stop coming after the people we care about, or us, for that matter.” 

Max was right. Cat knew it. A shock of blond and a black leather jacket flashed through her mind. If Kara kept appearing with Cat at meetings, it would only be a matter of time before the Luthors discovered who she was, if they hadn't already. 

The Luthors needed to be stopped. Still, for the first time, Cat caught herself questioning their previously accepted methods. But if it meant keeping her family safe… 

She leveled a glare at Max, unwilling to admit that she agreed with him. 

“Cat.” She paused for a second before responding with a sideways look to her father. William O’Rourke's gravely voice hushed when he told her, “You take that woman out. You have forty-eight hours.” 

She schooled her features into passivity with a curt nod as he slipped out of the booth and stood to leave. Silence hung over the pub as the back door creaked open, then shut. 

Instantly, the air in the room seemed to become breathable again. Cat looked over to see Max and Hank both watching her, waiting to take her lead. She rolled her eyes, sitting up straighter. 

“You heard him,” she said, though there was no conviction in her voice. “We need to track Lillian, try to get her alone-,”

Cat was cut off when the pub’s front door opened. The blinding morning sun silhouetted a petite body, framing it in the doorway. Stepping inside the intruder closed the door. With the light gone, Cat, Hank, and Max all rushed to their feet. 

Max pulled his weapon, as did Hank, situating himself in front of Cat, shielding her from the potential threat. In the entryway to Sullivan's Pub, Lena Luthor slowly raised her hands in surrender. 

With a soft hand on Hank's shoulder, silently telling him to stand down, Cat came out from behind him. 

Crossing her arms, she surveyed their visitor with narrowed eyes. “Are you alone?” Cat asked. 

“Yes,” Lena replied, hands staying up. 

Cat looked Lena up and down, clenching her jaw. She wondered what the young woman's game was. “A Luthor at Sullivan's,” Cat said, evenly. “Brazen.” Uncrossing her arms, Cat settled her hands at her hips. “What do you want?” 

“Just to talk,” Lena answered quietly. 

Tilting her head toward Hank, she told him, “Search her.” 

Tucking his gun back into the holster at his back, Hank made his way up to Lena. He gave her his most intimidating look, encouraging her to stay put. Moving behind her, he began to pat her down. 

Lena rolled her eyes, annoyed. “I don't have any weapons.” 

Cat lifted a shoulder in a small shrug. She knew Lena wasn't stupid enough to bring a weapon in here. Lena knew they wouldn't hesitate to drop her, but Cat couldn't pass up an opportunity to exert a little power over a Luthor. 

Hank bumped Lena's shoulder. She winced, using the opposite hand to draw her injured arm protectively close. Lena was favoring the shoulder Cat shot her in at the warehouse the week before. Cat arched an eyebrow and her lips quirked into a satisfied smirk. 

“She's clean,” Hank confirmed. Max lowered his gun.

Of course she was. Cat let the silence stretch out, like she always did when she was testing the waters. Whatever Lena said next would give Cat the upper hand. She kept her gaze pinned to Lena's, waiting. 

Finally, the young Luthor broke contact, her eyes flitting away as she reached up to smooth her fingers back toward her impeccably neat bun. 

When she looked back, Lena's expression was softer. “I'm sorry for your grandfather. How is he?” 

At mention of her granda, Cat's guard was up. Sympathy was certainly unexpected, and suspicious. Voice low, Cat replied, “His condition is no concern of yours.” 

Lena nodded, understanding that any talk of Patrick O’Rourke was off the table. “Then maybe you'd rather talk about my mother.” 

Cat's eyes narrowed in skepticism. She didn't understand where Lena was going with this. It threw her off. Cat had to focus to keep her neutral mask in place. 

“Why are you here, Lena?” 

Squaring her jaw, Lena said, “We have a common… problem.” 

Cat didn't dare flinch, lest she give away her surprise. Was Lena referring to her mother? Was she trying to defect from the Luthors in some way? Or was this a setup of some kind? 

Curiosity got the better of Cat. Motioning toward the booth she'd been sitting in, she said, “Take a seat.” 

Eyes darting between Cat, Hank, and Max, Lena hesitantly moved past them to slide into the booth. Cat took slow steps back to her seat, letting the sound of her heels fill the quiet void. She hoped every clack of her shoes irritated Lena. 

Sitting across from the young woman, Cat kept her expression smug. The two women watched each other, each one determining a course of action. 

Lena took a slow breath. “There's no excuse for what my mother did to your grandfather.” 

Cat only narrowed her eyes in response. Lena had always been different from the rest of her family, that much was clear from the few interactions they'd had in the last several years. There was something more subdued about Lena, more genuine, like she didn't care about putting up the same front as the rest of the Luthors. 

Cat had a feeling that whatever Lena's motives were for coming this far outside her sphere of safety, they were her motives alone. She wasn't playing a game, and she wasn't here on behalf of her family. 

“Did Lillian give the order to move on my grandfather?” The answer would depend on how Cat proceeded. 

Lena responded quickly. “Yes.” 

It was difficult to hide the anger that boiled inside Cat at the reply. She clenched her fists under the table. Surely Lena saw the pursing of her lips and the tightening of her jaw. 

She needed to stay focused, and if she focused on Lillian, she'd completely lose it. So she focused on Lena. 

“Why are you telling me this?” Cat asked. 

Lena looked down at the table. She ran her fingertip over an imaginary line on the surface for a moment. When she glanced back up, her eyes were misty. Cat forced herself not to react to Lena's trembling bottom lip. 

A tiny piece of her heart went out to Lena. No matter how much Cat may hate the Luthors, she and Lena had too much in common for Cat to hate her. After all, they were both children of high powered, rich, and terrible people. They were both part of something bigger than themselves that sucked the life from them. 

“I'm so tired of it, Cat,” Lena whispered. “Aren't you tired of it?” 

Sighing deeply, Cat closed her eyes. When she opened them, all she could manage was a small nod of her head. “I've been tired of it for a long time.” 

They watched each other, allowing an understanding to settle between them. They shared a hopelessness that few would know. Being raised by a sociopath was no easy upbringing, but then also to be pulled into a life from which there seemed no escape. It was a constant cycle of wanting to be loved and never being able to measure up. 

Lena cleared her throat and swallowed. She was uncomfortable with whatever she was about to say. 

“There's a way to end my family's threat against the O’Rourkes.” 

Still not trusting the young woman, Cat said, slowly, “Go on.” 

“My mother is the neck that turns my father's head,” Lena told her, matter-of-factly. “Get rid of her, and he'll retreat back to Metropolis.” 

Cat masterfully hid her shock at the statement. Gaze never faltering, she evenly replied, “I'm going to need you to be clear here, Lena, because-,”

“I want you to kill my mother.” Lena cut her off, speaking firmly. 

Mouth agape, Cat said, “That's cold. Even for a Luthor.” 

“If I made the same offer, would you turn me down?” 

Cat narrowed her eyes. A fresh conflict came to her heart. She glared at Lena, resentful of the fact that Lena understood a part of her no one else did. Cat had imagined it a thousand times, a life in which her father wasn't there to hold her back, a life where the constant pressure of being under his thumb was only a memory and not a daily weight to be carried in silence. 

However, as much as Cat abhorred her father, he was still her father. She'd already invested too many decades of her life trying to please him. She didn't know another way. 

“I would turn you down,” Cat answered, hoping against reality that one day her faithfulness would be rewarded. “Sorry to disappoint.” 

Lena looked away, clearly expecting a different response. No matter how much they had in common, they were still cut from a different cloth. 

Taking a deep breath, Cat steeled herself and got back down to business. Empathy had been creeping it's way into the conversation. Cat stuffed it down, bringing the usual smooth timbre to her voice, the soothing tone she used before she was about to get exactly what she wanted. 

“But I can still help you,” Cat said. She softened her eyes on purpose. She wanted Lena to think she was on her side. “You get what you want, I get what I want. Everyone wins.”

Assessing Cat offer, Lena stayed quiet for a minute. Cat leveled a gaze at her, silently willing Lena to comply. “Fine,” Lena said. 

Look hardening again, Cat told her, “Give me Lillian's schedule for the day.”

********************

Later that afternoon, Cat and Hank sat waiting uptown. They stayed in the car, parked down the street from the door they were watching. This was the Luthors’ territory, but that didn't phase either one of them in the least. They were relaxed and focused. 

Cat cradled her phone in her hand. She'd just gotten off a call with Susan. Cat's grandfather was safely settled at her house. Knowing he was alright took away much of her distraction. She was free to fixate on her current dilemma, Lillian Luthor. 

She was looking at the screen of her phone. There was still one more nagging distraction. She wished she could talk to Kara. Her thoughts kept drifting back to her bodyguard throughout the day. 

Cat had been touched at Kara's loyalty that morning at the hospital. She could have bailed at any point, leaving Cat to face the danger of such a highly secured place alone. Instead, she put herself in jeopardy. If Kara had been caught with Cat or her grandfather, her extracurricular activities would have been discovered. 

Closing her eyes, Cat recalled the kiss she'd give to Kara in front her sister. It was a foolish thing to do. A camera in the building had, no doubt, caught the moment. She couldn't believe how naturally the impulse came. Reaching her arms around Kara's shoulders and bringing their lips together was becoming a reflex. No, it was becoming a need. 

Just then, Hank nudged Cat's elbow. Her head shot up and she forced Kara's face from her mind. It only took a second to spot her objective. Lillian had emerged and was walking down the sidewalk away from them. 

“A private yoga session?” Hank questioned as the two of the prepared to leave the car. 

Cat smirked. “She's sleeping with the instructor,” she informed him, double checking the handgun in her purse. 

He looked at her quizzically. “Really?” 

She rolled her eyes. “Obviously. Let's go.” 

They got out of the car and began patiently following Lillian. They'd already procured a place adjacent to an upcoming alley in which to take Lillian. 

Increasing their pace, they drew closer to the tall woman. The street was bustling and they had to maneuver through people to stay near. The alley was getting closer. Hank's hand went to his pocket as they came close enough to reach out and touch Lillian. 

Cat used her small body to obscure the view as much as possible as Hank grabbed Lillian's elbow, shifting her direction and roughly pushing her into the alley. 

They'd selected this particular alley because of the back door accessing a store front. While Lillian had been in her private session, Hank and Cat had paid the owner to abandon the store for a few hours. 

Once in the alley, Lillian tried to wriggle out of Hank's grasp. She turned around, her eyes widening at seeing her assailants. Before she had a chance to call out for help, Cat had opened the door, allowing Hank to shove Lillian inside. Cat quickly closed and locked the door behind them. 

Hank had Lillian pinned to the wall with a hand pressing hard into her chest and the barrel of his .38 against her ribcage. He pushed the weapon into her ribs, causing her wince with discomfort. 

The moment Cat made sure the coast was clear, she roughly took Hank's place. Grabbing a fistful of Lillian's trenchcoat at the shoulder, Cat pulled slightly, only so she could slam the woman back into the cement wall. She wasn't playing games when she jammed her gun under Lillian's jaw. 

Lillian heaved out a ragged breath. Her eyes shut tight as she tilted her head away from the barrel. Cat didn't let her get away that easy, moving the weapon with her, sadistically thrilled at the beads of sweat forming along Lillian's hairline. 

Breath heavy with panic, Lillian risked a look at Cat. Cat lifted one corner of her lips in a cold half smile. Her own breathing was even. This was the most comfortable she'd ever been in the same room with Lillian Luthor. 

Suddenly forgetting the hesitancy she had felt earlier, Cat leaned in close and quietly said, “I'm here to kill you.” 

Attempting to seem confident, Lillian replied with a shaky voice, “My husband will rain down hell on you.” 

“I doubt it,” Cat said. “He's probably just as happy to be rid of you as me.” 

Lillian's face flashed with anger. She tried to push off the wall, but Hank was there. He assisted Cat, yanking at the woman's arm and holding her at the wall. Despite their height difference, Cat felt completely in control. 

She spat at Lillian, “You made a mistake when you went after my family.” 

“You didn't really think this would stay neat and tidy, did you?” 

Cat pressed the gun deeper into the tender skin of Lillian's neck. “It was my error to think there anything respectable in you.” 

Lillian's top lip curled in disdain. “I would have killed you in that warehouse if it weren't for your little bodyguard.” 

Cat's face hardened at the mention of her bodyguard. Kara's fair countenance flashed through her mind, compromising her resolve. Damn these feelings. 

The determination, and even twisted excitement, surrounding the idea of taking Lillian's life was instantly doused. Cat's brain ran a hundred miles a second, trying to reconcile her need to satisfy her father with her desire to satisfy the person who had become her compass. 

Controlling her expression, Cat said slowly, “My father gave me forty-eight hours to take you out. I'm giving you the same amount of time to clear out of this town. Take your family and leave, or I will come find you again.” 

Cat released her hold on Lillian's garment, leaving the shoulder of her coat wrinkled. Lillian reached up to rub the reddened spot on her neck where the barrel of Cat's gun had been. 

“Why?” She asked, not understanding Cat's compassion.

“Because, unlike you, I don't enjoy being a killer.” The women exchanged a harsh glare. “Now go. Pack your shit and go.” 

Holding on to her arrogance, Lillian straightened her coat and lifted her chin before unlocking and slipping out the door. Quiet settled in the back room of the store they occupied. 

Hank piped up. “That was a bad idea.” 

Cat rolled her eyes, stuffing her weapon back into her purse. “Probably.” 

********************

With a sigh, Kara tapped the call button on her phone. She settled back in her seat while the other line rang. 

The sun was almost gone and the day was ending. Work had been long. Kara was exhausted. After all, she'd been up since three in the morning. Not to mention, she had been worrying about Cat for hours. They hadn't been in contact all day and, when she left the hospital, Cat seemed hell bent on making someone pay for putting her grandfather there. 

Her desire to be with Cat was becoming overwhelming. She kept thinking about how Cat had told her she needed to be patient, but Kara wanted it all right now. She wanted a real relationship. She wanted mornings spent getting ready together, and evenings spent eating dinner together. Kara wanted to know the details of Cat's day and to give her a gentle kiss when she came home. 

She knew Cat needed time to catch up with her feelings, to decide what she wanted. Patience had never been so difficult. 

The other line picked up and Kara's ear was met with a soft, “Hi.” 

“Hey,” she breathed out, instantly soothed. “How’s your grandfather?” 

“Good,” she answered quietly. Kara could hear the weariness in her voice. “He's asleep now. Susan said the doctor was sure he'd be fine in a couple days.” 

“That's really good, Cat.” Curiosity had been poking at her all day after she'd seen Cat and her grandfather together. She wanted to know more about him. “You two seem close.” 

She was encouraged when Cat didn't change the subject. 

“We're very close. He…” After a pause, Cat continued. “Well, he's more of father figure than my father.” 

“It was sweet to see you with him.” 

Cat chuckled lightly. “Sweet,” she said. “That's not a word often associated with me.” 

Kara smiled, memories of tender caresses and brushing kisses floating through her mind. “You can be very sweet.” She closed her eyes as silence stretched over the line. 

After a moment, Cat told her, “I saw Lillian Luthor today.” 

Kara's eyes snapped open. “What? Are you alright?” 

“You have to stop asking me if I'm alright all the time.” There was hint of humor in Cat's tone. 

“I just, I… I worry about you.” Kara hoped the confession wasn't too much. She scrunched her face, afraid Cat would make up a reason to hang up. 

“It's nice to have someone worry about me.” 

Heart swelling at the reply, Kara couldn't help the open-mouthed grin that spread across her face. Not wanting to push Cat beyond what she was comfortable saying, Kara switched the topic back. “What happened with Lillian?” 

Cat sighed. “Hank and I cornered her. I told her she had two days to get out of town.” 

Kara was surprised. It was less climactic than she expected. “That's it?” 

“Did you think I would shoot her in the head on sight?” 

That's exactly what Kara thought. At the same time, Cat's course of action didn't surprise her. The Cat of these days was far removed from the Cat of six months ago. “No, that's not what I meant. I guess-,”

“I get it.” 

“Do you think she'll leave?” 

“I doubt it.” 

Dreading the response, Kara asked, “What will you do if she doesn't?”

She heard Cat sigh deeply. “I don't know.” 

Another round of quiet passed between them. 

“What are you doing right now?” Kara asked. 

“Getting ready for bed,” Cat answered. “I'm so tired. I know you have to be, too.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Thank you, Kara, for helping me this morning.” 

Kara could see Cat as clear as day in her mind. She probably had her robe on over her night clothes, running a brush through her hair. Kara loved watching Cat brush her hair. She moved her hands slowly and there was something transfixing about it. The best part was that once she was finished, she would put her fingers in her smoothed out hair and tousle it a little. 

The only thing Kara wanted in that moment was Cat in her arms. 

“I will always be there for you,” Kara said, hushed.

“I believe you,” came the quiet reply. Kara knew the statement was important. 

“I'll let you go. Get some rest.” 

“You, too, darling.” 

Kara ended the call, holding the phone to her chest. Her head fell back against the headrest of the car seat. She'd been staring at the window of Cat's bedroom, illuminated by the lamp’s glow, through the entire conversation. 

She'd had every intention of knocking on the door and sweeping Cat up after she knew they'd both had a tough day. But Kara didn't know if being there two nights in a row was too presumptuous and, after debating with herself for twenty minutes, she had stayed in the car, opting for a phone call. 

Kara didn't realize how long she had been there until the light in the window went off. She took a breath, blinking and glancing around. It was dark out. 

Feeling silly at having spent the last hour pining, Kara turned the car on. She couldn't deny that she'd wished Cat had asked her to come over. If Cat needed patience, that's what Kara would give her. Maybe two nights in a row was too much, but certainly every other night would be just enough. Putting the car in drive, Kara pulled away, her tired mind and body needing sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Lillian face off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you Fictorium and Bridgetteirish for looking at this one and catching many of my errors, and for the encouragement.

A thin slit of sunlight was beginning to peek into the bedroom windows. A fateful day was beginning. Cat had been willing the morning light away for over an hour to no avail. The day was coming whether she liked it or not. 

Staring at the band of light, Cat's eyes blinked slowly open and closed. She was keeping her mind clear. There was no sense in getting caught up in things that may or may not happen. Also, Cat wanted to draw out the current moment as long as possible. 

The steady rise and fall of Kara's chest under her cheek had a calming effect that Cat still didn't understand. She soaked in the soothing warmth anyway. Kara had become her only solace in a world that was growing more and more confusing.

The day before had passed, shockingly, without incident. The calm before the storm. Cat sensed that today held a turning point and she wanted more than anything to have Kara with her, at least for a little while. 

They were both lying in their night clothes. Last night was the first night they had been together without having sex. There had been making out, of course, but they had been content to simply hold each other, talking late into the night. It was a completely different level of intimacy than Cat had experienced before.

Cat had texted Kara shortly after her grandfather had gone to sleep. She'd started to call, but instantly mashed the red button, ending the call before it connected. She knew her voice would betray her vulnerability, and the last thing she wanted was to sound needy. 

Kara was there in less than twenty minutes after Cat texted, holding her tightly, and washing away her anxiety enough to provide a good night's sleep. 

Cat sighed as the thickening band of sunlight began stretching its journey across the wall of her bedroom. Kara stirred underneath her. From her place against Kara's chest, Cat heard her heartbeat quicken as she woke. Long arms came to encircle her and Cat closed her eyes, relaxing even further into Kara. 

“You awake?” Kara's voice was heavy with sleep. 

Cat hummed an easy response. “Mmhmm.” 

Kara caressed her fingertips across Cat's upper back. Gentle tingles spread down her body and she breathed out against Kara's skin. 

Then Kara asked the question Cat had been avoiding since yesterday. “What do you think Lillian's gonna do today?” When Cat didn't answer after almost a full minute, Kara said, “I'm staying with you today. I can take a personal day.” 

At that, Cat finally lifted her head from its comfy spot. “Absolutely not.” 

Kara shifted under Cat so she could meet her gaze. “I'm your bodyguard,” she said calmly. “If you need protecting, that's where I belong.” 

Cat gave the smallest shake of her head. “No.” When Kara started to protest, Cat repeated, more firmly, “No, Kara. Besides, Hank and Susan will be with me.” 

Letting her head fall against the pillow, Kara exhaled, frustrated. She put a hand on Cat's hair and gently drew her head back down to its place tucked under Kara's chin. They nuzzled into one another, letting procrastination overtake them. 

After a few extra minutes of closeness, Cat said, “I don't want you to leave…”

“But?” Kara prodded, knowing that tone.

“If my grandfather finds you here, I will not be able to bear the mortification he will cause.” Kara chuckled quietly. Cat looked at her. “Don’t laugh,” Cat said, trying to stay serious, though Kara's light laugh had her holding back a grin. 

“Does he have a thing about lesbians?” Kara asked, running her fingers through Cat's hair. 

“More like he has a thing for lesbians,” she said, slightly rolling her eyes. “Well, any woman, really. He's a terrible flirt.” 

Just as Cat was about to explain some the embarrassing moments her grandfather had caused, as if on cue, a knock sounded at the bedroom door. 

“Caitlin!” Patrick O'Rourke's thick Irish accent sounded from the other side. Cat's eyes went wide. “I've made breakfast. Bring your friend and come down to eat.” 

Wanting desperately to avoid the impending awkwardness, Cat instinctively lied. “It's just me, Granda.” 

“Don't you lie to me, girl!” He shot back. “Your walls are thinner than you think. Now, come down. See you in a minute.”

Cat felt her cheeks blushing. Her forehead fell against Kara's chest. She mumbled, “Oh, god,” while Kara giggled. Her head shooting back up, she said vehemently, “We didn't even have sex. How thin are the fucking walls?”

“Well,” Kara replied, adjusting to roll Cat to her back. “You do make these exquisite moaning sounds when I kiss your neck.” 

She dipped down and began pressing wet kisses under Cat's jaw. Cat couldn't help the reflex to tilt her head, opening the sensitive area to Kara's mouth. An involuntary moan escaped behind closed lips. 

Kara whispered against her skin, “There it is.” 

Cat pushed roughly against Kara's shoulders, moving the young woman off her with a glare. “I recall a pretty specific noise whenever I so much a graze a fingertip across your breasts, clothes or no clothes.” 

Kara smiled and easily confessed to the accusation. “You got me.” 

Narrowing her eyes even further, Cat ordered, “Clothes, now. Let's get this over with.” 

********************

Cat and Kara came downstairs a few minutes later. Cat made sure her usual confidence was turned on high, hoping a little attitude could dissuade her grandfather from ruffling her feathers. She sauntered nonchalantly into the kitchen, one eyebrow arched. Kara was at her side. 

Cat introduced Kara. “Granda, this is Kara Danvers. She's my bodyguard.” 

Kara held her hand out with a cheerful, “Hi. It's very nice to meet you.”

“Ah, you were at the hospital the other day.” He was smiling brightly and Cat had to force herself to hold her serious expression, telling herself it was silly to get swept up in a domestic moment. “Well, Kara, dear. Thank you for taking your job to guard my granddaughter's body so seriously.” 

Kara laughed while Cat muttered something about crazy old men under her breath. “Well, I wouldn't want anything to happen to such a nice body,” Kara said. 

Cat's head shot around to Kara. She was being ganged up on. “Et tu, Brute?” Kara only smiled apologetically with a small shrug.

Patrick laughed out loud. “She's quick on her feet, Caitlin. I like her. Here, both of you, eat.” He began fixing plates full of eggs, bacon, and toast, pushing them across the kitchen island to the women. 

“You didn't have do this, Granda,” Cat said, quietly appreciating the offering of food. 

“I'm grateful for you letting me stay here,” he responded. 

“You don't have to thank me for that.”

Kara scarfed a piece of bacon and asked Patrick, “Why do you call Cat Caitlin?” 

He grinned and answered, “Caitlin is short for Catherine.” 

“I thought Cat was short for Catherine?”

Cat sighed dramatically, hating her name being a topic of discussion. “You can take the man out of Ireland,” Cat said. 

“But you will never take Ireland out of the man,” Patrick finished, pointing a finger at Kara for emphasis. 

“Here, here,” Cat replied with a quiet smile. In fact, she loved how strongly her grandfather held to his roots. “Now, before you truly embarrass me, Kara needs to get going.” 

Cat looked at Kara pointedly. Kara acquiesced with a soft, close-lipped smile. “I do need to get to work.” She snagged a piece of jelly covered toast. “It was very nice to meet you Mr. O’Rourke.”

“Patrick, please, darlin’,” he said. 

With a nod, Kara turned to leave. Cat walked her to the door, appreciating Kara's respect for family privacy. “Thank you,” Cat told her. “I'm not kicking you out,” she added, feeling the need to explain suddenly after so many past mornings of forcing Kara leave long before either of them wanted her to. 

“I know,” Kara said, the small smile still in place. She kissed Cat's cheek affectionately. The smile left when Kara told her, “I'm going to be calling and texting like crazy today and if I don't get a response-,” 

“You will,” Cat assured her. 

With a nod, Kara opened the door, closing it quietly behind her with a last look. Cat wandered back into the kitchen, and wordlessly resumed eating. She waited, knowing some kind of comment was coming. 

Instead of the expected snark, Patrick simply said, “I like her.” 

Cat looked at him, the corners of her lips tugging upward. “Me, too.” 

********************

Cat came into Sullivan's Pub through the back door as usual. The smell of whiskey and old wood filled her nose. The scent seemed permanently soaked into every nook and cranny. Some might turn their noses up at it, but to Cat it smelled like home. This bar had been a big part of her life since she was a child. She'd probably spent more time here than at her own home.

Sullivan's Pub was a National City favorite. It had been open for over seventy years and was older than William O'Rourke himself. The public house was known for its Irish staples and its authentic feel. Whenever a remodel was suggested, the offending person was always politely kicked out. 

The O’Rourkes bought the pub decades ago while Cat was tending bar there in her younger years. The manager was a good friend of her father's, someone who had been down on his luck. William offered him a job running Sullivan's and the place became the talk of the town again. The fact that it was the headquarters of National City's seedy underbelly was a closely guarded secret.

When Cat came in, a few of Hank's guys were counting the monthly service fees in the back room. This was the money that William O'Rourke collected from local businesses to ensure protection from the police for whatever illegal operations might be happening inside. It was also a small price to pay for all the patronage that the O’Rourkes encouraged from the citizens of the city.

Making her way into the bar area, Cat saw Hank and Susan talking in the one of the booths. Cat dropped her purse behind the bar counter and immediately reached for a bottle and a shot glass. Pouring an ounce into the glass, Cat tossed it back with a hiss. 

“Starting early?” Hank asked. 

“I just want this day to come and go,” Cat replied. 

Hank nodded his agreement. “What's the plan?”

“I have no idea,” Cat admitted. 

Susan chimed in. “You should've killed her.”

Slamming the shot glass onto the wood bar, bottom up, Cat responded, growling, “Thank you for that useless input.” 

Susan only shrugged, letting her point stand. Cat couldn't deny that it was a good point. 

“Hey,” Hank said. “I've got some guys coming over soon to go over an op for this weekend if that's alright.”

Cat sighed heavily, calming herself. “Of course, Hank.” He rose to go to the back and check on the progress of the money count and wait for the other guys that were coming. 

Taking an irritated glance at Susan, Cat poured another ounce. “Want one?” 

“Nah,” Susan answered. “Someone around here's gotta stay clear headed.” 

One corner of Cat's lips turned up at the sarcasm that only she would have caught. Susan told Cat often that she needed to loosen up and “stop trying to be so clear headed all the time.”

Cat liked Susan. Cat didn't value the idea of friendship. It didn't seem realistic in her line of work. You never really knew who you could trust. Everyone always seemed to have an angle they were playing. Not to mention any kind of emotional connection was dangerous. People were prone to dying in the mob. It was pointless to get close to anyone. 

Hank and Susan were the closest thing Cat had to friends. Truth be told, she cared a great deal for them. 

Hank started out as one of her father's muscle men, basically hired to intimidate cash or information out of people. He proved himself quickly and William trusted him with more responsibility. Several years ago, when Cat's part of the operation grew beyond what one person could handle, her father assigned Hank to her. 

Security was Hank's strong suit. About ten years ago he had opened his own security firm. It was small, but successful. Susan was one of Hank's security guards. When she ran into trouble with the law, Hank brought her into the O’Rourke organization in exchange for a clean slate. Susan gratefully took the opportunity. She'd been with Cat for about three years. 

Coming around the bar, Cat sat down in the booth opposite Susan. Rather than downing this shot, Cat opted to sip it slowly, savoring the burn on her throat. 

“You're right,” Cat said. “I should have killed her. Now, she's out there, plotting god knows what. She's supposed to be gone today. That was the ultimatum.”

“We both know that's not happening.” 

Cat nodded. “Yep.” She took another sip of her drink. 

“So, where's Danvers?”

Cat looked up to see Susan smirking at her with a raised eyebrow. She knew instantly that she was caught. 

“Shit,” Cat whispered. Susan chuckled quietly. Leaning back against her seat, Cat asked, “Is it that obvious?” 

“I'm sure only to me and Hank.” 

Cat was suddenly worried. “You don't think my father knows?” 

Susan's smug looked fell away when she realized Cat's fear. “No,” she assured. Cat clenched her jaw, not convinced. “Cat, no, he doesn't know. I wasn't even sure until just now.” 

Looking away, Cat tried to keep her concern in check. The crease in her brow, along with her deep breathing and blushing cheeks were betraying her. Part of her was relieved to have her secret shared with someone. Another part of her was terrified. 

“Susan, you have to promise me that you will not tell a soul.” 

Susan slumped back into her seat, her chin slowly dropping. “Oh my god. You care about her.” 

Finally coming back to Susan's gaze, Cat nodded. “I do. And I have no idea what my father will do if he finds out about us.” 

Susan nodded her understanding. “Of course, not a soul.” Cat sighed, relaxing, but Susan nudged. “Us?” She echoed. “So you two are together?” 

Cat rolled her eyes, taking another sip. “Jesus, Susan, this isn't girl talk,” Cat said, dismissing the question. She'd had enough sharing for now. 

After a moment of quiet, Susan suggested, “Maybe we should contact Lena Luthor. She could give us a lead on Lillian's plans.” 

“Maybe,” Cat replied, absentmindedly. 

“Or Fish,” Susan continued. “What if Lillian tried to turn her against us?”

Shaking her head, Cat answered, “Fish is old school. If she had to choose a side, she'd choose ours.” 

Hank came back into the room and settled on a barstool near them. “Is there a plan yet?” He asked. 

Cat shook her head, confirming they were still lacking direction. Susan piped up again. “You should have killed her.” 

With that, their conversation came full circle and they were back at square one. “Unbelievable,” Cat muttered, finishing her drink. 

Just then, everything began to move in slow motion. Out of nowhere, the late morning quiet was broken as a volley of gunfire shattered the stained glass front windows of Sullivan's Pub. 

All three them quickly hit the floor for cover. As Cat began crawling around the bar to get to her purse and her weapon, another crash of glass sounded. 

Hank shouted, “Flashbang!” 

Cat didn't have a chance to get an expletive out of her mouth before the loudest bang she'd ever heard exploded in her ears. At the same second a flash of white light filled her eyes, rendering her senses useless. 

Unable to hear or see, Cat blindly searched for her bag. Panic set in and her heart was pounding out of her chest. She strained to breathe through the fear.

After what seemed like endless seconds, the brightness that filled her eyes began to fade. Her vision still hazy, she looked over to see Susan on her back, firing aimlessly toward the door. The ringing in her ears gave way to Hank's yelling voice, though it sounded miles away. 

Wincing at the nauseating disorientation, Cat spotted her purse. With difficulty, she pulled out her weapon and got to her knees. Her head was spinning, and there was no way she could stand. As the flashbang wore off, the loud pops of gunfire floated to her ears. 

Cat was about to scoot back around the bar to assist Hank and Susan, when semi automatic fire sounded from the back room. With the door to the room still open, Cat peered into it from her spot.

Lillian's cronies busted in the back door, making quick work of the three men in the room. Reacting as quickly as she could, Cat swung her weapon around. She could barely hold it steady, but managed to send off round after round just as they were coming through the door. The narrow opening made it much easier to hit them in her weakened state. Lillian's men dropped to the door, piling in the doorway. 

Cat turned back to the main bar room and realized the gunfire had stopped. She stood, coming face to face with cold eyes. Cat worked to hold Lillian's gaze, unwilling to back down, but she'd stood too quickly and the dizziness was overwhelming. 

Lillian effortlessly snatched Cat's weapon from her hand. Cat tried to grab it back, but her reflexes were lagging, and Lillian shoved her into a wall. The back of Cat's head hit wood and she had to fight to keep her footing. 

So this was Lillian's play. An all out ambush on Sullivan's, attacking Cat and her crew where they felt most safe, where their guard was down.

Her cloudy eyes searched for Hank and Susan and found them both shoved into a booth, their hands raised with several guys pointing guns at them. She was proud of the steely looks on both their faces. 

Cat looked back at Lillian. The smirk on the tall woman's face had Cat's blood boiling. 

“Now who's holding all the cards?” Lillian's tone was arrogant as always. 

Ignoring the annoying question, Cat glanced around the place. She took in a few deep breaths. Her mind was beginning to clear. The beautiful stained glass windows of the store front were completely gone. The bar and booths were riddled the bullet holes. Splintered pieces of wood lay all over the floor. Many of the glass lamps above the tables were broken.

Cat narrowed her eyes at Lillian. “You broke my bar,” she said, quietly defiant. 

Lillian pursed her lips. Cat could tell she had been hoping for a more intimidated response. Cat had no intention of giving her that satisfaction. 

“Unflappable, even to the end.” Lillian drew closer to Cat. “Is that it?” Cat only arched one perfect eyebrow. “Well, let's see if we can't wipe away that smug look.” Turning back to her goons, Lillian pointed casually to Hank and Susan and flippantly said, “Kill them.” 

They raised their weapons. “Wait!” Cat cried. 

Her brain moved at light speed, trying to think of a way, any way, out of this. She needed to buy some time. Knowing Lillian's penchant for talking about herself, Cat tried to take advantage. 

“What's your problem anyway?” She asked, attempting to sound like she actually cared about the answer. 

Lillian turned to face her with a glare. “My problem?” She repeated slowly. Cat relaxed a little. Lillian took the bait. “Since we came to this city you and your father have been a thorn in my side. Every time I make a plan to expand, it gets blocked by someone in your pocket.” Her eyes flashed with anger. This could go on for a while. Perfect. Cat stayed silent. “The city manager, the mayor, the police chief.” Lillian raised her voice. “I can't even get fucking news coverage for L Corp because of your dealings with every station manager in the city.”

Cat suppressed the reflexive smirk her face wanted to form. Instead she crossed her arms over her chest and replied, “Well, Lillian, we have been here for generations. Did you think it would be that easy to get rid of us?” 

Scoffing, Lillian answered, “Please. The O’Rourkes are like rats. They hide in the dark and collect their riches from unsuspecting fools.” Taking a few steps closer, Lillian whispered menacingly, “You just have to find the right poison.” 

Cat was losing her. “What do you mean?” She asked, hoping to keep Lillian monologuing. 

The taller woman turned away from her. Just then, Cat caught movement from the corner of her eye. To the side of one of the blown out windows, barely visible, was half a face peeking out that Cat recognized. She schooled her excitement. It was one of Hank's men. They must have arrived for the their meeting with Hank about the security op. 

Catching Hank's eye, Cat signaled him with a quick glance back to the window. Hank slyly shifted his eyes to see what Cat was looking at. Slowly he turned back with the tiniest nod of acknowledgement.

“I mean,” Lillian went on, “that if you're going to make it in this life, you can't be loyal to anyone but yourself. And you have to demand loyalty from everyone else. There's no room for attachment.” 

From her place where Lillian had pushed her against the wall, Cat was the only one who could see into the back room. Her eyes flitted in that direction at more movement. Two more guys with guns. 

Cat quickly scanned the bar, counting. Lillian had eight people in her detail. Slowly bringing her arms down from her chest, Cat discreetly flashed five fingers, then three. 

She tuned back in to hear Lillian saying, “Your sense of loyalty, Cat, is your weak spot.”

“I disagree,” Cat said. 

“Really?” Lillian looked amused. “If it weren't for your useless attachment to these people,” she waved her hand in Hank and Susan’s direction, “you wouldn't be opposed to me killing them and then coming to join me.” 

Cat's eyes went wide. “Join you?” She was incredulous at the suggestion.

“Of course. It only makes sense. The two most powerful women in National City.”

“There's only one tiny problem,” Cat said. 

“What's that?”

Cat glared. “I fucking hate you, Lillian.”

Lillian's confident expression faltered. “So superior.” Cat let out an almost inaudible gasp as Lillian lifted her weapon, aiming squarely at Cat's heart. 

Images of her mother flashed through Cat's mind as she thought she was was surely about to die. A thousand regrets played in her thoughts at a hundred miles an hour. 

Suddenly, an explosion rang out from outside the bar, so big it shook the building, and so loud it had all them reaching for their ears. 

“You four!” Lillian shouted to her guys. “Go!” 

The four men ran outside and into an onslaught of gunfire. The rest of them were left inside to listen and assume what was happening. After several back and forth volleys of shots, everything went silent. 

Lillian kept turning toward the front door then back at Cat. Cat debated making a move, but fought the adrenaline coursing through her and stayed still. After a few moments, it was obvious Lillian's men weren't coming back. 

Whirling around to Cat, she spat, “Goddamn you.” 

“I'm just standing here, Lillian,” Cat quickly said, her confidence returning as she tried to move Lillian's focus off her. 

“You two, check it out from the windows,” she ordered. 

The two men moved to gingerly perch at separate ends of the store front, peering out, attempting to stay hidden. Only a minute later the unmistakable blast of a high powered rifle rang out. One man was down before the others even saw what happened. Hank's snipers were at work. The second man tried frantically to find the sniper’s spot, only to have one of the large rounds find its way right through his throat. He fell to the ground, bleeding fatally from the neck. 

Just like that, Lillian was left with just one man. Cat saw the change in her demeanor. Lillian was nervous. It was three to two. She, Hank, and Susan just had to get the guns. 

Someone shouted from outside, “Hey!” 

It had to be one of Hank's guys. A distraction, an opportunity. Lillian's last man quickly turned and instinctively took aim at the door. Lillian followed suit, showing Cat her back. Seeing their opening, Cat and Hank exchanged a look. 

Hank moved fast, jumping out of the booth and pouncing the last gunman. At the same, Cat covered the short distance between her and Lillian, kicking the back of her knee, hard. Lillian crumpled as her knee folded. Cat shoved her roughly to the ground as Susan grabbed her gun. 

Hank overpowered the last man, knocking him senseless. Susan recovered Cat's weapon and handed it to her. Hank's crew made their way cautiously inside. Hank exchanged grateful handshakes with them. 

Lillian slowly rose from the floor, lifting her chin. Several guns turned on her. Cat felt her usual sense of power coming back to her. Her passive look was in place as she surveyed their situation. She looked across the pub, momentarily catching the gaze of each person, offering silent thanks. 

Then her eyes settled on Lillian. 

Susan asked, “Should we take her to your father?” 

Cat considered the option for a second, but truth be told, she was weary of dealing with Lillian Luthor. She'd offered the woman a fair deal, and Lillian refused. 

“I gave you forty-eight hours to leave National City,” Cat told her. 

Lillian slowly raised her hands in surrender. “Let's talk about this, Cat.” 

Cat took a deep breath. The mental conflict of her last encounter with Lillian was gone, and after having a flashbang hurled at her, her favorite place shot up, and her friends threatened, Cat was fresh out of compassion. 

“No.” 

Lifting her gun, Cat didn't hesitate this time. She felt the familiar resistance of the trigger as she squeezed it. Everyone in the room jumped in surprise as two shots flew from the barrel of Cat's gun straight into Lillian's chest. Cat didn't blink when the tiny spatters of blood hit her face. 

Lillian hit the floor instantly, blown onto her back. Her eyes blinked slowly as her heart stopped. Cat towered over her. She finished it the way she was taught, leaving no question. Completely calm, Cat centered her aim and squeezed one more time, putting another shot between Lillian's dead eyes. 

Everything was quiet. Cat stared down at Lillian’s lifeless body as seconds ticked by. The furious pumping of her heart finally started to slow. Swallowing, Cat cleared her throat. 

She quietly spoke up. “Let's get this cleaned up.” 

Turning, she moved between Susan and Hank to walk toward the back room. She retrieved her purse from behind the bar. Cat had to step over the two men she'd shot that had collapsed in the doorway. The thought struck her that all this wasn’t even that unusual. 

Making her way out the back door, Cat sucked in a deep breath of fresh air. Her knees felt weak as the emotion of the ordeal she'd just endured fell upon her. Leaning against the wall, Cat fought back a sob, lest anyone hear her break down. 

Gulping in oxygen, Cat forced herself to calm. She had no right to freak out considering everyone else was still inside, moving dead bodies out of the way. She needed to keep it together. 

Finally, Cat's tense muscles relaxed. Her breathing evened. Pushing off the brick wall, Cat pulled her phone out of her purse. Shaking her head to refocus, she dialed her father. 

The line picked up quickly. Cat’s voice was steady when she informed her father, “Lillian Luthor is dead.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Kara must come to terms with the aftermath of Lillian's death. Both women make decisions, thinking they're doing what's best for the other.

Kara and Winn sat at their desks typing away on their computers. The amount of paperwork that needed to be filed after each arrest was ridiculous. It was only late morning and they'd already confiscated two major drug hauls and made six felony arrests. They would definitely be missing lunch to finish all the forms before they had to go back out on the streets. 

“Hey,” Winn said, eyes on his screen. “That guy that drew on you in the car, was his gun under his seat or in the console?

They always wanted to make sure both of their accounts of every event matched. It was best to fill out the forms together. Kara thought back to the routine traffic stop that had gone completely haywire, ending with two people in custody, two illegal weapons seized, and a trunk full of narcotics off the street. When she and Winn pulled them over, she'd been at the driver's window when the driver pulled a gun from…

“Under the seat,” Kara answered. 

Winn nodded and continued typing. From the corner of the room, the police scanner radio rang out. “We've got shots fired at 45th and National.”

Ears perking up, Kara's jaw tensed. Sullivan's Pub was near that corner. A unit replied to the call. “Yeah, unit thirty-one responding. On our way to 45th and National.” 

Her heart pounded in her chest. Kara controlled her breathing, attempting not to give away her instant unease. She typed slower, her attention stuck to the scanner. 

Minutes later, the responding unit radioed, “Unit thirty-one, everything's quiet here. We're heading back to our beat.” 

Kara’s brow knit. The response didn't make sense. No follow up and no IDs to run. Odd. Or, not odd at all, if the cops happened to be on your payroll. Seeming casual, Kara reached for her phone, shooting off a text. 

********************

Cat stood across the street from Sullivan's shot out store front. The stained glass windows that had been iconic in the downtown area for decades were completely gone, leaving the inside of the pub open to the outdoors. The old fashioned gas flame lamps on either side of the door were shattered. The shell of a car that Hank's men blew up as a diversion was still smoldering at the end of the block.

Arms wrapped protectively around herself, Cat surveyed the damage. The look on her face was unreadable, not betraying the turmoil brewing under her skin. Sullivan's meant the world to Cat. If she could have lived in the back room, she would have. No one knew this place like Cat, except maybe her father. 

Hank came across the street to where she was standing. She didn't bother to meet his gaze when he told her, “We got rid of the cops.” Cat only nodded. “Should we wait for your father before we move the bodies?” 

“No” Cat said. “Put them in body bags and send them back to Lionel Luthor.” 

“Even Lillian?”

Then Cat did turn to face him. She understood the meaning behind the question. William O’Rourke had a habit of making examples of his more high powered victims. It wasn't uncommon for the citizens of National City to wake up to someone hanging by the neck from a construction crane, or have a set of decapitated heads set up outside City Hall, sending a clear message to someone specific inside. 

But that wasn't Cat's style. She didn't like the gruesome things her father did. He said it instilled the necessary fear to hold his empire together, and he was probably right. She had the stomach for it, of course. Still, it seemed disrespectful to the families of their victims. Cat always wondered how it would have affected her if she'd seen her mother like that.

However, this time it was Cat who had done the killing. What happened with the body was her call.

She told Hank firmly, “Yes. Even Lillian.” 

He nodded and turned to walk back into what was left of Sullivan's. 

Just then, Cat's phone sounded an alert from where it was in her hand, startling her. Breathing out, she quickly looked at the screen. It was a message from Kara. 

Cat closed her eyes. Kara was a source of inner conflict that she couldn't handle right now. Right now Cat needed to be hard and tough and Kara made her too soft. But she'd promised she'd answer when Kara called today. 

She opened the message that read, _I heard a call on the radio around Sullivan's. You okay?_

Pushing aside the urge to melt and call Kara back reassuring her that everything was fine, in turn allowing Kara's voice to reassure her, Cat simply texted, _I'm fine. It's over._ She sent it and then added a confirmation. Lillian is dead.

Only a few seconds later, the phone rang with an incoming call. Kara again. With a deep breath and a roll of her eyes, Cat dismissed the call. She walked back across the street. She couldn't think about Kara. Her father would be here any minute. 

********************

Soon, William, Max, Cat, and Hank were gathered in the back room. Cat had her hands on her hips, listening to her father rant about her decision to send Lillian's body back to the Luthors. 

“She deserved to be made an example of!” His voice bellowed loudly. 

“Everyone knows that Lillian was the neck that turned the Luthor machine,” Cat shot back. She was frustrated at being called out. Her voice even, she said, “With her gone, Lionel will slink back to Metropolis, and the north side of the city falls back to us. I don't see the problem.” 

“That's not the point, Cat.” William was angry. 

Taking a step closer to him, Cat's voice grew accusing. “You don't get to order me to kill people and then throw a fit when I don't put their head on spire in the town square. I earned the right to make the call on those bodies.” 

Suddenly, William leaned in, inches from Cat's face and shouted, “You don't have any rights!” Cat held her ground, though her eyes reflected the fear she felt at his outburst. “You breathe because I let you breathe, goddamn it!” His eyes flying around the room, he looked at Hank and Max. “That goes for you too!” 

Turning angrily on his heel, William left the room, walking into the open dining area of Sullivan's and barking orders. “Someone board up these windows!”

After he left the room, Cat's shoulders slumped. Her hands were shaking. She smoothed her palms over her clothing, hoping the motion would calm her. 

Her fear gave way to an extreme irritation. She'd taken out the biggest roadblock to their operations and didn't get so much as a thank you. Instead, she gets a reminder that she is, once and for all, under her father's thumb. 

“Just give him a couple days,” Max said quietly behind her. “He'll get over it.” 

Cat narrowed her eyes and turned toward him. “You can't really be okay with the way he treats us.” 

Averting his eyes, unable to hold her gaze, Max said, “We don't have a choice, Cat.” He looked back to her, trying to appear confident in the weak answer. 

Shaking her head slowly, Cat replied, “You sold your soul years ago.” 

“And what are you gonna do?” He snapped. “You think there's life out there?” Max pointed a frustrated finger to the open back door. “Then go.” They stared at one another. Cat wanted to counter his argument, but nothing came to her mind. She huffed, looking away. “Exactly,” Max finished. 

William appeared back in the doorway. His demeanor had softened. He looked at Cat. “Get down to the docks. Talk to import/export companies that left us for the Luthors. Get them back in.” She gave a small nod. He turned to leave, adding, “Lower their kickback twenty percent. A consequence for looking for greener pastures.” 

She watched him walk out the back door. Closing her eyes briefly, Cat was relieved when he left. Her father terrified her. The way he went from hot to cold, and how it seemed so easy to talk to her like she was no one to him. Shaking off the residual anxiety brought on by William's booming rage, Cat caught Hank's eye, silently asking him to accompany her. 

********************

That evening, Cat finally arrived at home. The sun had disappeared about an hour before. She was starving and exhausted. Just as she was about to scrounge for anything edible there was a soft knock at the front door. With a huff, Cat redirected her attention to the door, walking to the entryway. 

Looking through the peephole, Cat leaned her forehead against the door with a sigh. She couldn't run forever. She schooled her features into passivity. Slowly opening the door, Cat came face to face with the worried expression of her body guard. 

“Waiting for me outside my house?” Cat asked, casually. “That's borderline stalking.”

Ignoring the comment, Kara said, “I called you five times today.” 

“Believe me, I know. Every single time it interrupted my work,” Cat told her, tone cold. 

“What happened at Sullivan's?”

It was taking everything Cat had to be icy to Kara. She needed to keep the answers short or her resolve would surely falter. “Lillian ambushed us. Some of Hank's guys came just in time.” She forced herself to hold Kara's piercing gaze. “I killed her.” 

After a second to take it in, Kara asked, “How?”

Without hesitation, Cat replied, “Two in the chest, one in the head.” 

Kara looked away. The standard execution style death would mean that Cat hadn't shot Lillian in the firefight. She stood face to face with Lillian and shot her in cold blood. Cat pushed aside the fear that Kara would hate her for it. 

Kara breathed in and squared her shoulders. Cat could see the sadness etch across her face. Glancing back, Kara quietly asked, “You okay?” 

“Of course, I'm fine,” Cat said, dismissively. 

She needed Kara to leave. Kara's presence was too confusing. Though, she knew the only way Kara would leave is if Cat broke her heart. Kara was too loyal and committed for her own good. Staying loyal to Cat would surely get her killed one day.

“Cat-,”

“It's over, Kara.” Kara's mouth snapped shut. Cat hated herself. “This thing between us is over.” 

If one tear escaped those baby blues, Cat would crack. Kara swallowed thickly. Blinking, she fought the tears. Kara cleared her throat. “Don't do that, Cat. Don't push me away. Not after everything we've been through.” 

“I have to go,” Cat said, eyes falling. “It's been a long day, and tomorrow will be another one.” Taking in a last look at Kara's beautiful face, framed by her perfect, blond waves, Cat slowly closed the door with a whispered, “Goodbye, Kara.” 

Locking the door, Cat trudged upstairs. Her body felt heavy. Her hunger was forgotten. Collapsing on her bed, sorrow overtook her. Sorrow at turning Kara away, the one ray of sunshine in her dark world, and sorrow at the notion that this was truly all there was for her. Cat held a pillow to her face, muffling her sobs so her grandfather wouldn't hear. 

********************

For Kara, the next few days were agony. She tried contacting Cat every day only to never receive a response. There was a constant tightness in her chest, and it seemed like she could burst into tears at any moment. 

It wasn't just the rejection that hurt, or the growing realization that she might lose Cat forever. It was the idea that she'd lost Cat to the devil himself. Maybe if Cat had found something good and decent to chase after, Kara could let her go with some peace in the hope that Cat would find happiness without her. 

But this was Kara's worst fear. Losing out to the organization, having Cat pulled away from her by the darkness. She knew that every night Cat went to bed filled with self loathing and Kara longed to caress it away. 

As she was getting ready for work in the morning, Kara stopped short taking a last check in the mirror. The tiny, healing pink dots above her eyebrow caught her sight. Her fingers gingerly rubbed over the line where Cat had sewn closed the gash she'd received in the shoot out at the warehouse. 

That was the night Cat finally let her in, the night she knew it wasn't all just one sided. Cat cared about her just as much as she cared about Cat. Kara ran over a hundred memories of her and Cat together. It was all fresh in her mind. The way they held each other all night when they were together, Cat flashing a smile that was reserved for Kara alone, how they had both begun to dream of a future together. There was no way all that had been erased. 

Kara's fingertips fell away from the scar. She assessed Cats flawless handiwork in the mirror, remembering the gentle care Cat had taken to hurt her as little as possible.

Taking a deep breath, Kara set her jaw. No. There was no way she was letting Cat go this easily. She needed to think of a way to get Cat out. 

********************

Kara's mind had been spinning all day. Every free moment was spent focusing on a plan and, by the time the end of the work day came, Kara thought she had a pretty solid one. 

In the locker room, Kara rushed into street clothes, leaving before Winn could question her on why she'd been so quiet during the day. Practically jumping into her car, Kara headed to the heart of National City. 

Her pulse went faster the longer she drove. Rehearsing what she would say over and over, Kara squeezed and released the steering wheel nervously. 

When she reached her destination, Kara stepped out of her car. She stared at the prestigious building in front of her. National City's City Hall was large and elaborate. Part of Kara was afraid she might chicken out before she even made it up the long flight of marble steps to the front doors.

She shook off the anxiety. She needed to hurry, they might already be gone for the day. Coming into the lobby, Kara searched the name boards. There she was. Lucy Lane. 

Kara remembered Cat's meetings with the ADA. Though Kara hadn't been privy to the things they discussed, she knew Lucy would be personally invested in what Kara had to say. 

Her heart was pounding in her ears as she rode up the elevator. If Lucy wasn't interested, Kara didn't have another play. This was the only way she could think up. It would both get Cat out from under her father, and allow them to be together, if that's what Cat wanted. 

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Kara got out and walked down the hall. She came to an open office door with two nameplates indicating that Lucy shared an office. Cautiously, Kara stepped inside to see a familiar head of bouncy brown hair. Upon seeing someone enter, kind, but serious eyes, snapped up to Kara. 

“Can I help you?” Lucy asked. 

Kara closed the door. Mustering all her confidence, she lifted her chin and boldly asked, “Do you want to take down the O'Rourke crime organization?” 

Lucy's lips opened with surprise at the forward question. “Who are you?” 

“Officer Kara Danvers. I'm Cat Grant's bodyguard.”

Lucy's narrowed eyes pinned to Kara's. She was appraising Kara's offer. Standing slowly, Lucy said, “Come with me.” 

**********

A few minutes later, Kara was sitting in Assistant District Attorney James Olsen's private office. He was eyeing her skeptically. 

“Well, Officer Danvers, tell me how to take down the O’Rourkes,” he said to her. 

Not giving away a single shred of information for free, Kara countered, “First, you promise me something.” 

James and Lucy shared a look. “What's that?” James asked. 

Without pause, Kara answered, “Immunity. For me, and for Cat Grant. WITSEC, new identities, all of it.” 

Lucy scoffed, standing to pace across the room while James lifted his eyebrows. 

“Witness protection for you, I can get,” James said. “But Cat Grant? The mob boss's daughter? No way.”

“Then I'm out.” Jaw set, Kara stood to leave, hoping they would take the bait. 

As she was reaching for the doorknob, James called, “Wait!”

Her back to them, Kara closed her eyes. She breathed out, demanding herself to relax, and remembering that she would need every trick she ever learned from Cat to make this work. Slowly turning, Kara arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. 

James looked at her with much the same expression Lucy had when she was deciding whether to bring her to James’ office. 

“I'll make it happen,” he said. 

With a tiny nod, Kara strode back across the office and resumed her seat in front of James’ desk. 

She locked her features into the most neutral look she could manage. She thought of what Cat had told her at the warehouse. Don't ever let what you're feeling show on your face. This meeting was her last hope, so Kara shoved her desperation down deep, making sure her countenance gave away nothing, lest James and Lucy use it against her. 

Kara sealed her resolve. “Let's talk.” 

*********************

Cat came through her front door late. She was exhausted and moved slowly while locking the dead bolts. Taking her blazer off, she tossed it aside on the easy chair and made her way to the kitchen. 

Taking a glass and a bottle out of the cabinet, Cat poured a drink of amber liquid. She took a big swallow, allowing it to burn her throat. Gritting her teeth, Cat inhaled sharply. Her shoulders slumped and she tilted her head back. God, she was tired. 

Tipping the bottle back over the lip of the glass, Cat replaced the amount she'd just downed. With lazy steps, she came into the living room and sat down on the sofa. She took easy sips of her drink while her mind wandered. 

The past few days had been a blur. She tried not to think about it too much. If she did, she'd get lost in a black hole of regrets and second thoughts. Every evening when she came home she immediately filled a glass. She hoped it would make sleep come faster because when she came home in the evening and things slowed down for the day, one thing kept flashing through her mind and she needed to chase the image away. 

Kara was haunting her. It hadn't even been that long. Four days, maybe five, since she'd shot Lillian, but walls that had taken Kara months to break down seemed to have rebuilt themselves overnight. It took every ounce of Cat's strength not to break down. 

A piece of her soul died when Lillian died. She'd gone to great lengths to keep Lillian alive only to be the one who put her down in the end. Cat hated to admit it, but her father had been right. Lillian wouldn't have stopped until she'd killed them all. None of them would have been safe, including the Grants… and Kara. A piece of her soul was a small sacrifice to ensure an end to the Luthors’ reign of terror. 

However, the second she'd squeezed the trigger, Cat knew she was signing what was left of herself over to the organization forever. She couldn't help thinking that there had been another way, that Lillian didn't have to die. Maybe there had been another option that she simply couldn't see through her rage. If she'd killed Lillian because she wanted to, and no other reason, that made her the same as her father. People like her father could never make it in the real world. They could only make it in a world that was cold and cruel and hard. 

Cat didn't belong anywhere else. Killing Lillian made her see that. She wouldn't fit in another place, or with another group of people. Whether she killed Lillian out of hatred or out of a desire to protect her loved ones didn't matter. She was like her father. Maybe not his cruelty, but she had his coldness. Cat couldn't believe that Kara almost had her convinced her there was life outside the organization. 

In the middle of her tirade against herself, Cat heard her grandfather coming down the stairs. She sat up a little straighter and rubbed her eyes, trying to appear less exhausted. 

“I made you something to eat,” Patrick told her. 

Stung with a bit of guilt at how he kept trying to take care of her, Cat said, “Thank you, but I'm not really hungry.” 

“You alright?” 

She managed to force one side of her lips to turn into the smallest smile, though it didn't seem genuine. “Just tired.” 

Patrick came to slowly sit on the sofa, keeping space between them. “Why don't you see if Kara wants to come over for dinner tomorrow?” 

He only wanted to help, but hearing the sound of her name made Cat's heart plummet. Suddenly, she was fighting a tightness in her throat. 

“I broke things off with Kara, Granda,” she admitted, not looking at him. 

“Now why would you do something as idiotic as that?” 

Cat rolled her eyes dramatically. She couldn't handle a lecture right now. Her tone firm, she said, “It needed to be done.” 

“And now look at you,” Patrick scolded. “You're not eating. You need alcohol to sleep. You don't talk to me. I haven't seen you smile in days. And to top it off, Caitlin, you haven't brought me my whiskey cake this week.” He finished with a tiny grin. 

At that, Cat finally met his eye. She couldn't help the small close-lipped smiled that came to her face at the joke. He always made her feel lighter. “There is no excuse for that,” she bantered. “I will remedy that problem first thing in the morning.” 

They sat in comfortable silence for a while. Soon, Patrick spoke up. “Do you remember, weeks ago, I told you that you were coming to a crossroads?” 

She glanced to him and nodded, waiting for his uncanny words of wisdom. “I remember.” 

“This is it, Caitlin,” he said quietly. “This is the time when you decide.” 

“There's nothing to decide.” She tried to sound sure when she said it though her tone lacked conviction. “I am where I will always be.” 

“That's a cop out.”

“Granda-”

He cut her off. “No, you keep making excuses. But if you don't leave now, you never will.”

Staring at him, Cat caved under his scrutiny. Tears escaped, running down her cheeks. Barely able to speak through her emotion, Cat looked away and said, shaky and almost inaudible, “I can't. I don't know how to be anyone else.” 

“That's not true,” he told her gently. “You were someone else when you were with Kara.” 

Gazing back, she knew he was right. Kara made her better. Cat didn't understand how it worked, but when she was with Kara, it was like there was another person inside of her, locked away, and Kara was the key that unlocked that person, a person who was caring and protective, who laughed and touched. Cat liked that person so much more than the person she was right now.

“I can't be with her if it pulls her into this life,” Cat said, wiping her tears. 

“Aye,” he agreed. “But can you be with her outside of this life?” 

“How do I make that happen? Where can I go that my father won't find me? You know he'd never allow it. I make him too much money.” Cat was sad at the idea that the only reason her father would hunt her down would be to drag her back and get her producing. 

“Then run away,” Patrick suggested. “Take that girl and run.”

Cat furrowed her brow, chin dropping in surprise at the suggestion. “Granda, I can't do that. I can't ask her to leave her life behind. You know we'd never be able to come back to this city.” 

“Then you go,” he offered. “You go alone. Caitlin, if you don't get out now, you never will. Do you understand? You asked me once if I think your mother would be proud of you. Well, this is it. This is the moment. This is your opportunity to make her proud.” 

Cat could only look at him, rendered speechless. Patrick sat back against the sofa. He finished issuing his challenge with, “So what's it gonna be, Caitlin?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Kara make a decision with two different ideas of how to accomplish it. Also, Kara's attempt to make a deal with James Olsen has dire consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where everything blows up for our girls.

Kara entered her apartment wearily. Closing the door, she leaned back against it. A long sigh escaped her tired body. She was exhausted. 

She had been at the courthouse for hours. James Olsen and Lucy Lane had put her through the wringer, questioning her on every aspect of William O’Rourke's dealings. Kara had been full of self doubt the entire time, doing her very best not to let it show. Reliving all the details of the last several months made her feel terrible. She didn't realize how deep she’d fallen into the mafia’s web until she was spilling it all out at once. 

James and Lucy were her best bet, but Kara didn't know if Cat would see it that way. It wasn't until Kara was forced to admit that she and Cat were having an affair that the two ADAs understood her willingness to come forward. Kara anticipated resistance from Cat. That's why she set the wheels in motion without telling her. 

Kara knew Cat would never leave her father or the organization, or National City for that matter, without a plan… and the right motivation. Kara could only hope a life free and together was motivation enough. 

William O'Rourke would never let Cat go though, or Kara for that matter. They were both trapped. They could sell their souls to the devil or get out with a price. Witness protection was the safest way for the two of them to live. Still, it was a huge sacrifice, leaving everything and everyone. Kara was terrified she'd made the wrong decision, that Cat would be furious and unforgiving.

James had told her that he would give her twenty-four hours to tell Cat about the deal. After that, he would start to move on Kara's intel. If Cat wasn't with Kara by then, she would be considered against the DA’s office. 

She would find Cat first thing in the morning and tell her. Kara needed some rest to face the storm Cat would no doubt rage against her when she found out. But first, Kara needed something to soothe her heartache at the idea of leaving her home behind. 

Pushing off the door, she tossed her keys aside and wriggled out of her jacket. Taking her phone from the jacket pocket, she sat down on the sofa and dialed Alex's number. 

Alex answered quickly with an enthusiastic, “Hey, sis!”

Kara closed her eyes with a sad smile. “Hey, how was your day?” 

“Busy, but good,” Alex replied. “You?” 

Heart sinking, Kara pressed her lips together, forcing back tears. “Okay, I guess.” 

“Hey, listen,” Alex broke in before Kara could say more. “I'm glad you called. I wanted to talk to you about something.” 

Clearing her throat, Kara tried to perk up. “What is it?”

There was a pause on the other end. “Um, Maggie and I are gonna get coffee tomorrow.” 

Kara heard the trepidation in her sister's voice, but this certainly wasn't the time for her to be judgmental. Kara only wanted Alex to be happy. “I think that's good, Alex.” 

Another pause. “That's it? You're not gonna yell at me?” 

“You and Maggie are still in love. Anyone can see that. I just,” Kara breathed out, wanting to say the right thing. “Just make sure you fix whatever went wrong last time because I can't watch you go through that again.” 

“Understood,” Alex said. “I'm stronger now, Kara. You made me stronger.” Tears forming in her eyes, Kara couldn't suppress a sniffle. Alex asked, “Hey, are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kara lied.

“I can come over if you want.” 

“No, it's fine. Uh,” she felt silly asking, but with all that was happening, Kara knew it would comfort her. “Do you think you could tell me a story about when we were kids? I just need to hear your voice for a little bit.” 

*********************

Cat rushed up the steps to the third floor of Kara's apartment building. She was moving so quickly, she almost slipped as she rounded one of the landings. Everything in her told her this was a bad idea, that she needed to stop and think. Cat's ever present logic was at odds with her heart. However, with every ascending step, she felt more centered than she had in years. 

Her grandfather's words were echoing in her mind. _“So what's it gonna be, Caitlin?”_ Cat had stared at him, dumbfounded. At first, the answer to his question seemed too complicated to sort out. But as the seconds ticked by, the layers of her circumstances striped down until the answer was obvious. 

Kara. The answer had always been Kara. Ever since the first time they slept together, and Kara kept trying to hold her hand afterward. Ever since that first time Kara had been selflessly willing to take a bullet to protect her. Perhaps she'd won Cat over with the way she constantly opened doors for her or the way she seemed to jump at the chance to look after her. Either way, Cat had never been more cared for than when she was with Kara. 

After her grandfather had asked that fateful question, Cat had wordlessly stood. After a single nod to him, Cat was racing out the door. 

Now, she was practically running up the stairs with no idea of what to say when she finally locked eyes with the person that meant everything. 

Reaching Kara’s landing, Cat stopped short when she caught sight of the 3A displayed on the door. Slowly coming up to it, she heard muffled talking inside. The sweet tone of Kara's voice floated to her from the other side of the door. Based on the one-sided conversation, Kara was on the phone. 

Afraid she would talk herself out of this whole thing if she let Kara finish her call, Cat lifted a hand and knocked frantically at the door. Kara's talking ceased. A second later, the door opened. Cat's lips parted as deep blue eyes widened. 

Kara swallowed hard and spoke into the phone. “Alex, I gotta go.” She hung up without another word. 

Cat was afraid for a moment that the door might be slammed in her face. At the same time, the hopeful look on Kara's face told her she may still have a chance. Cat searched for her voice, unable to speak. Things she hadn't allowed herself to feel suddenly floated to the surface at seeing Kara after the days apart. 

Looking at Kara's soft and perfect features, Cat was struck with the reality that she didn't just need Kara, and she hadn't simply fallen for her like a smitten child falls for a puppy. She was completely and deeply in love with Kara. 

This was it, Cat knew. The crossroads her grandfather kept talking about. Allow herself to love and be loved, or be consumed by hate and fear. As much as it terrified her, Cat wanted more than anything to choose love. 

She was aching to tell Kara how she felt, but the words were stuck in her throat. Thank goodness, Kara made the first move, helping Cat along as always. Kara's hand barely moved to reach out to her. It was all the prompting Cat needed. She surged forward and fell into Kara, lifting her arms to tightly wrap around strong shoulders. Cat's heart soared when she felt Kara's arms encircle her and pull her in. 

Kara reached behind her, closing the door, bringing her arm back to hold Cat even tighter. They stood frozen like that, drawing much needed strength from each other. The contact made Cat feel invincible, like she could take on whatever the world threw at the two of them. 

“I'm sorry,” Cat blurted into Kara's hair. “For the way I've been treating you, I'm sorry.” 

“It's okay,” Kara quickly replied. “It's okay. You're here now. That's all that matters.” 

They pulled back and Cat's hands slipped down to cup Kara's sharp jawline. “Forgiven? Just like that?” Cat asked. 

Kara nodded. “Yeah.” 

Cat shook her head slowly. Kara kept surprising her. Eyes drifting down to supple lips, Cat leaned in, fingers combing into Kara's hair. She brought them together in a slow, sweet, and easy kiss. What it lacked in passion, it made up for with pure affection. Warm tingles spread through Cat with the light pressure on her mouth as they kissed again, and then again. 

“I missed you,” Kara breathed against Cat's lips. 

“Me, too.” Cat couldn't believe how easy it was to admit. “I missed you so much.” 

Kara pulled back. “What changed? What made you come here?” 

A small quirk came to Cat's lips. “My grandfather.”

Kara grinned. “I knew I liked him.”

Tenderly scratching her fingernails at the back of Kara's neck, Cat replied, “He likes you, too.” 

They held each other close as time began slipping by. After several minutes of gentle kisses and caresses, Kara pulled away, loosening her grip on Cat. 

“I need to tell you something,” Kara said. 

Cat drew her back in with wandering hands that reached under Kara's shirt. “It can wait.” 

Kara's breathing caught at the feel Cat's warm hands and she tensed. “It's important.”

“This is important,” Cat countered. She pressed her open mouth to Kara's neck, dragging her lips and tongue to suck lightly under Kara's jaw. 

A small moan escaped and Kara gave in. She relaxed into Cat, tilting her head and opening her neck. Cat was already stepping out of her shoes and working Kara's t-shirt over her shoulders. A moment later they were both undoing the buttons of Cat's blouse and slacks. Soon the blouse was gone and Cat's slacks were puddling at her ankles. 

“Cat…” Kara sucked in a sharp breath at the sudden skin on skin contact when Cat pulled them together. 

Cat let out a quiet, “Hmm,” with lips on Kara's skin. 

Kara's breathing deepened until she had enough air to speak. “I want to take you to bed, kiss you everywhere, and never let you go.” 

The warmth Cat had felt at their first kiss when she came through the door returned. A flush spread through her, clouding her mind. She tried to think of a response but her body was taking over, silencing her and moving her hands on instinct. They kissed each other madly as Kara pulled Cat to the bedroom.

********************

Pale morning light was shining into the room. Cat registered the light but refused to open her eyes. She shifted, stretching in the bed. Her skin immediately recognized that the sheets were less soft than her own. One side of her lips turned up in a barely there smile remembering where she was. She knew exactly what she'd see when she opened her eyes. 

Turning onto her side, she slowly blinked, opening her gaze. Though her surroundings were unfamiliar, she settled on the most familiar pair of baby blues she'd ever seen. 

Taking in a deep waking breath, Cat whispered, “Waking up to you staring at me is becoming endearing... and much less creepy.”

Kara grinned. “I’m glad. I really like watching you sleep.” 

“Okay, back to creepy.” 

A chuckle came from Kara, enticing Cat closer. She scooted across the short expanse of sheets between them and snuggled into Kara's waiting arms. 

“I'm so glad you came last night,” Kara said. 

Cat sank into her lover, wrapping a leg around Kara. She closed her eyes again and exhaled across Kara's chest. She wanted time to stop right this instant, frozen in a perfect moment forever with no need to worry about the future. 

“Me too, darling.” 

Kara's thumb stroking over her back threatened to lull Cat back to sleep. She didn't know what was going to happen when she showed up at Kara's door last night. She didn't have a plan, and she sure as hell wasn't expecting Kara to take her in the way she had. She couldn't help but think that with this kind of devotion, maybe they stood a chance, the two of them, as long as they were together. 

Cat shifted to sit, pushing her hair behind her ear. She stared down at Kara, face and body fit for an angel. God, she was gorgeous. Cat lifted a hand to Kara's cheek, loving the tiny smile the move got her in return. 

She'd thought it a hundred times since she'd met Kara. This perfect person didn't belong in her world. The tenderness and care Kara gave was a undeserved gift. Cat knew it was only a matter of time before Kara's sweet nature would be broken down by the organization. 

The way Kara was looking at her now reflected feelings that Cat kept unsaid between them. She had wanted to tell Kara time after time how she really felt. She wanted to tell her that she couldn't live without her any longer, that Kara meant everything, and that she loved her more than life. 

But those words were too much, too fast and too real. Instead, Cat's rare protective instinct took over. Cat thought that maybe it was time for her to turn the tables and keep Kara safe for once. A different set of words spilled from her lips than she had intended, and she was unable to stop them. 

“Run away with me.” There was a desperation in her own tone that Cat didn't recognize. 

Kara's brow knit together. “What?”

There was no sense in going backward, so Cat charged forward. “Run away with me,” she repeated, voice stronger. “Let me take you away from this life, somewhere we'll be safe and they'll never find us.” She placed her other hand at Kara's face, fingers fanning across her cheeks. “Please.” 

“Cat--”

“We can wait until they stop looking for us and then contact our families.” Cat was talking quickly, the outline of a plan formulating in her mind. “I have everything we need, I just need a day, maybe two.” 

Kara only stared, jaw clenched. Cat searched her eyes, trying to know what was in Kara's mind. She began taking deep breaths as the reality of what she was suggesting hit her. Running away from her father, from the organization, away from her grandfather and her home, and every memory of her mother. But this was the only way for them to be safe and together. 

The lack of response was making Cat edgy. “Kara?”

Finally, Kara quietly spoke. “I… I did something.”

Closing her eyes briefly, Cat gave a tight shake of head. She didn't understand the reply. “What do you mean? What did you do?” 

Kara moved to sit as well. The content expression on her face had changed to worrisome. She took Cat's hand. “You... were slipping out of reach after Lillian, and I was so afraid that I wouldn't be able to pull you back.”

Cat sat up straighter, sensing Kara was about to say something terrible. “What did you do?” She repeated. 

“I went to the courthouse and I found Lucy Lane,” Kara told her. 

“Kara…” Cat's tone was apprehensive. A slight sense of panic welled inside her.

“She took me to James Olsen.” 

“What did you tell him?”

Adrenaline was beginning to pump it's way into Cat's bloodstream as she anticipated where Kara was going. The sound of her own heartbeat pounded in her head. Miniscule beads of sweat formed along her hairline as they looked at each other for too many seconds, Kara clearly nervous to answer the question. Her stomach plummeted when Kara finally did respond. 

“I told him everything.”

Cat was instantly gripped with a paralyzing fear. Her eyes slipped closed, suddenly dizzy. She pulled her hand away from Kara's so the young woman wouldn't feel the way she began to tremble. 

“Why would…” swallowing thickly, Cat tried to calm her nerves. “Why would you do that?” 

The response poured out of Kara. “I didn't see another way. I couldn't watch you turn into your father when I know how good you truly are.” 

Cat scoffed, partly touched at Kara's undying loyalty, and partly frustrated at being confronted with the truth that she was, in fact, turning into her father. 

Kara continued, “I remembered Lucy from your meetings with her at the pub. She took me to Olsen. We made a deal.”

“What deal?” Cat snapped. 

“I tell them everything I know about your father's dealings, and agree to testify, in exchange for immunity and witness protection for us.” 

That got Cat's attention. She looked at Kara, confused. “Us?” 

“Us, yes,” Kara confirmed, quickly. “Of course, us. I, I didn't see another way for you and me to be together and get away at the same time. I'm not an idiot. I know there was no way your father would let me just pay off my debt and walk away. We're both trapped.” She paused, reaching for Cat's hand again. “But this a way for us to leave, together.”

“And James Olsen agreed to this?” 

Kara nodded. “Yeah, he said I had twenty-four hours to get you on board and then he'd move.” 

The pieces began coming together in Cat's mind. “When was all this?”

“Yesterday.”

“Why didn't you tell me?”

“I tried to,” Kara answered. “Last night, but you… convinced me to do other things. I thought you'd be so angry and if we could have one more night, maybe I could convince you.” 

Cat's thoughts finally caught up with what was happening. Kara was once again trying to protect her, do what was best for Cat. Up to this very moment, Cat had thought the most selfless act she'd ever heard of was Kara giving up her freedom to the mob to save her sister. But now, she'd outdone herself. Kara was willing to give up everything to save Cat. 

“You would do that?” Cat asked, voice catching. “Leave your life behind? Leave your sister, a job you love, your home? Forever?” 

Glancing away, Kara discreetly ran her fingers under her eyelids, wiping tears that had slipped onto her lashes. Catching Cat's gaze, she said, “To save you? To be with you? Yes.” 

Mouth agape, Cat was speechless. She did the only she could think to do. Reaching out, she gathered Kara into her arms. Understanding the lengths Kara was willing to go to for her meant the world. But the embrace could only last for a moment. Coming back to herself, Cat suddenly began to move. Releasing Kara, she got out of bed. 

“We need to go,” Cat said, going around the room and collecting her clothing. She began to dress quickly. “I'm serious, Kara. Right now, we need to go.” 

Throwing the blankets off, Kara moved with the same urgency, putting her bra on and tugging a t-shirt over her head. “Why, what's wrong?”

“We need to get you out of here, out of the city.” Cat's head was spinning as she mentally started working out details. 

“What about Olsen? We need to contact him so he knows you're in.”

Stopping in her tracks, Cat spun around so abruptly that Kara almost ran into her as they were leaving the bedroom. “I am not in, Kara.”

“Why not?” Kara asked, exasperated. “Cat, if we don't contact him today, he's going to move on my tips, and you could get caught in the middle.” 

Cat looked at her, expression hard. She wasn't angry about what Kara had done. She understood why she did it. But Cat was frustrated that Kara didn't understand the inherent risk her plan posed to Cat. The plot she had meant to protect Cat was more likely to get her killed. 

“How long do you think I would last in police custody?” She pointed out calmly, raising her eyebrows. Kara glanced at the floor. “Not even a day, Kara. Do you know how many cops are dead because of me? They get me alone and I'm the one that's dead. I'd never even make it out of the courthouse once they had cuffs on me. James Olsen knows that. Not to mention, no court on Earth would agree to give me immunity. He got your intel on a deal he knew he wouldn't have to honor.” 

Kara's eyes flitted around, embarrassed. Clearing her throat, she looked at Cat. “I'm sorry. I didn't think about it that way.” 

“Of course you didn't,” Cat said gently. “You always see the good in people. It's one of my favorite things about you.” Features schooling again, Cat took a breath. “Now, we need to go.”

“I don't understand,” Kara said, following Cat to the living area. 

“Get your gun, your wallet, any cash you have here.” Cat went to the table and grabbed her purse, finding her weapon and pulling back the slide to load a round in the gun’s chamber. 

“Cat.” 

Cat turned to her. Kara's confusion was evident. They didn't have time to waste. “My father has eyes and ears all over that courthouse. The second you walked in, he knew you were there. Maybe a dirty cop recognized you from one of our ops, or maybe another lawyer overheard you talking to Lucy or Olsen. Either way, there's no doubt you've been made.”

“And?”

“If my father knows you sold him out, he's already planned how he's going to kill you.” Kara stopped gathering her things and locked eyes with Cat. Cat quietly said, “So we need to get you out of here.” 

Kara swallowed, then nodded her understanding. Weapons drawn, they went to the door. Cat motioned for Kara to stay behind her and, for once, Kara didn't argue. Cat silently turned the knob and slowly opened the door. With a quick flick of her head, she took a fast glance into the hallway. Nothing. So she took a slower glance. 

“Clear,” she whispered to Kara. 

They began descending the stairs of Kara's apartment building. When they reached the ground floor, Kara pointed out the side door that opened into an alley. Cautiously, Cat opened it and peeked out. The alley was empty. With a single nod to her companion they headed out. 

At the end of the alley, they positioned themselves on opposite sides, surveying the road from both directions. Cat found her car. 

“My car's just up the block,” she said. “Let's go.” 

They emerged from the alley, eyes alert and walking quickly. A screech of tires behind them drew both women's attention. Whirling around, Cat caught sight of a dark sedan.

Then, everything moved in slow motion. The windows of the car lowered. There was a driver, a passenger in the front and one in the back. Two of the faces, Cat recognized. Two of her father's most loyal employees. They saw her, not flinching at her presence, then looked to Kara. Gun barrels appeared, aimed at Kara, and Cat's eyes went wide.

She moved to push Kara out of the way, only to collide with Kara's strong arms shoving her to the ground. Loud pop, pop, pops rang out from the car. Cat watched helplessly from the concrete sidewalk as one bullet tore into Kara's arm, the momentum of the slug throwing her around. A millisecond later, another shot struck Kara in the abdomen. She doubled over, falling to the ground. 

Cat jumped into action, rushing back to her feet and drawing her weapon as the car sped past them. She took several steady steps to follow and got off one, two, three shots, one striking the back window of the sedan, shattering it to pieces. The sedan made a sharp turn and was gone. 

Breathing hard, Cat turned. Kara lay crumpled on the sidewalk, blood dripping from her wounds as she tried to stand, only to collapse back to the ground. 

“No,” Cat whispered. She ran over to Kara, who was still struggling to move. “Stop, stop, stop,” Cat instructed, frantically. “Let me see.”

Kara's breathing was shallow and she was getting pale, fast. She squirmed with the pain, tears in her eyes. Cat grabbed her arm, examining the wound. The bullet was embedded in the muscle of her shoulder, but it wasn't life threatening. 

Next, she pulled up Kara's shirt and her heart sank. The second bullet had torn through her, leaving both an entry and exit hole. Blood poured from both. 

“Hold on, Kara!” 

Snatching her keys from her purse, Cat ran to her car. She popped the trunk, tossing items aside, searching for the homemade first aid kit that contained items not found in other everyday kits. Finding it, Cat took it, along with a small spare blanket, and ran back to Kara. 

“Cat.” Kara's voice was thin. 

“You're gonna be fine,” Cat said quickly, trying to sound sure. “There's no way I'm losing you now.” She took a pouch of quick clotting powder from the kit and showed it to Kara. “Do you know what this is?” Kara nodded. “Then you know it's gonna hurt like hell.”

“Do it,” Kara breathed. 

Tearing open the pouch, Cat poured its contents on the entry wound at Kara’s abdomen, just above her hip. Kara cried out in agony as the powder went to work, creating a painful burning sensation. Pushing Kara to her side, Cat emptied another pouch on the exit wound. Getting a pair of scissors from the kit she made a short cut in the blanket, then proceeded to rip it apart with her hands. She took a long piece and wrapped it around Kara's torso, yanking it tight over the bullet wounds. 

Kara let out an awful sound as Cat tied the cloth around her. “I know it hurts, I'm sorry.” Cat looked around them. The street was clear. “We gotta go, Kara.” Eyes on her car, she pulled on Kara's arm to help lift her. When Kara didn't try to get up Cat turned back. 

Kara's body had gone limp. Her eyes were barely open, blinking slowly. Cat scrambled closer, hands on Kara's face. Panic set in as she observed the bright blue of Kara's irises had paled, along with her usually rosy skin. 

“No,” Cat said firmly, willing Kara to live. “Kara, no.” 

Kara could only manage another hushed, “Cat.” 

Terrible fear gripped Cat, making her blood run as cold as Kara's hands. This couldn't be it, not after everything they'd been through. Hot tears streaked down her face, and Cat let out a strangled sob. 

“Don't you give up,” she begged. “Not now.” Cat pulled desperately on Kara's arms until she had her in a sitting position. It took all of her strength to get Kara's arm around her neck and drag her across the concrete toward the car.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing of treating gunshot wounds or blood transfusions, so take it easy on me. Lol.

The streets had never seemed so disorganized before. For the first time, National City seemed unfamiliar. Cat could have always sworn she knew the fastest route to any place in the city limits, but right this second she found herself doubting every turn she made with her car.

Swerving around a line of vehicles, Cat blew through a red light, punching the accelerator. Her heart was racing and her hands were clammy with cold sweat. She held the steering wheel with one hand in a death grip. Her other hand was wrapped around Kara's wrist, unconsciously squeezing tightly. 

Shifting her eyes, Cat took a quick glance to the passenger seat. Kara was holding on, barely. Her eyes had slipped closed sometime between now and the last time Cat had hazarded to take her eyes off the road. She did a double take on seeing Kara's closed lids. 

“Kara!” She didn't mean to shout, but the panic was uncontrollable. Cat yanked hard on Kara's wrist. “Stay with me!” 

Kara's eyes slowly opened. She was pale and her breathing was slow. Her injured arm was held instinctively close to her body, protecting the shoulder that still had a bullet lodged inside the tissue. Blood from the wound above her hip was seeping through her clothing.

“I'm sorry,” Kara whispered, voice raspy. She struggled to speak. “I just wanted you get you away from all this.” 

Tears blurred Cat's vision. Even now, bleeding out in a speeding car, Kara was still thinking about her. “Don't you worry about that,” she said. The light ahead of them turned red and Cat muttered, “Damn it.” 

She took a hard turn to the right, maneuvering her car quickly around the block and down an alley to avoid stopping. The inertia had them both moving side to side and Cat felt awful at the pain the movement was surely causing Kara. 

Kara weakly joked, “This is why I always insist on driving.” 

Cat looked over again to see the almost imperceptible upturn at one side of Kara's lips. She breathed out as hopeful relief came to her. But it was short lived as a tire hit a pothole, causing a painful bump. Kara cried out and slumped over with a moan. 

“Hey,” Cat said firmly. With a hand on Kara's shoulder, she pushed her back against the car seat. “Hey, Kara.” She tried to keep Kara awake, jostling her a bit. “Tell me the address again.”

Kara mumbled something incoherent. Thankfully, she'd been able to give Cat the address earlier. Watching Kara now, Cat realized she was running out of time. She finally took her free hand off of Kara, curling her fingers around the steering wheel and smashing the pedal to the floor. Weaving through vehicles, Cat broke over a dozen traffic laws in a matter of minutes. 

After what seemed like an eternity Cat pulled the car up to a nice house in a trendy neighborhood uptown. She brought the car to a rough stop. With shaking hands, Cat threw open her door, rushing out of the car. Opening the passenger door, Cat leaned down to take Kara's arm. She could see how weak Kara was becoming. Kneeling, she put Kara's arm around her neck and pulled. Kara tried to move, but fell back into the seat. 

“No way, Danvers,” Cat grunted. “You're not quitting on me now. Let's go!” 

Kara placed a feeble foot on the ground, using the last of her strength to lift herself out of the car. Cat had an arm around Kara's waist, supporting her as they struggled up the short walkway. Once at the door, Cat knocked frantically. The heavier Kara became, the more Cat's fear escalated. 

After endless seconds, the door was thrown open in mid knock, revealing Alex Danvers’ chestnut eyes and irritated expression. 

The annoyance quickly vanished from Alex's face upon seeing her sister covered in blood and barely alive. Without a word, Alex came along Kara's other side, hooking her sister's arm around her. 

“Bring her inside,” Alex said firmly. Cat obeyed and they scrambled into the living room. “Help me get her on the couch.” 

They laid Kara down on the sofa. Alex wasted no time in tearing Kara’s t-shirt open, revealing the would-be fatal wound. The quick clot Cat had applied was beginning to fail and blood was oozing from the bullet hole, fastly soaking into Alex's sofa.

“Shit,” Alex hissed. She hurriedly left the room.

Cat couldn't tear her eyes from Kara's face. She knelt on the floor and rested a hand lightly on Kara's chest, whispering, “Just stay with me.” 

A second later Alex rushed back in with a medical bag. Falling to her knees next to the sofa, she reached in, pulling out a bottle of disinfectant. She poured it over the wound. With practiced ease, Alex slipped on a pair of surgical gloves. Taking a piece of gauze, she spread the liquid all around Kara's abdomen. 

Reaching into her back pocket, Alex held her phone out for Cat. Confusion was evident on Cat's tear stained face. “Turn the flashlight on and hold it for me.” 

With a small nod, Cat took the phone. Doing her best to stay grounded and focused, Cat wiped her eyes and face and turned on the flashlight. She held it over Kara's wound, giving Alex light to work. The light illuminated the wound, revealing the torn muscle and exposed tissue. Cat cringed inwardly, but Alex was poised and efficient. 

The older Danvers worked quickly to clean the wound. Without flinching, Alex dug the index fingers of each hand inside, searching for anything amiss. Using a towel to wipe away the blood that kept flowing from the wound, she grabbed sutures and went to work sewing up the skin. She kept having to stop to wipe the trickles of red, and once she had to stop to run the back of her hand across her forehead, getting rid of the distracting sweat that had formed. 

They rolled Kara over, carefully, and Alex repeated the process to the wound at Kara's back. It was larger and took more time. At some point during all of it, Alex had begun whispering nonsensical comforts to Kara, giving away her concern. Soon, the wounds were closed and dressed and Alex attended to Kara's shoulder. 

Cat's hands were beginning to slip from tired muscles as she became weary of holding the light up. She marveled at the way Alex's hands stayed so steady. Digging around with a surgical tool, Alex extracted the bullet lodged in Kara's arm. She took more time sewing this hole up. It was more complicated than the through and through on Kara's lower abdomen. 

Finally, that wound was dressed too. Alex put her tools down and took off her gloves. Without taking a break, she grabbed Kara's wrist and held her watch up, meticulously taking Kara's pulse. 

For the first time since she'd answered the door, Alex looked at Cat. “She’s lost a lot of blood.” Cat heard the quiet fear in Alex's words. She rose and began preparing to leave while she was still talking. “I have to go to the hospital. There's got to be a way I can get my hands on some blood bags without being seen.”

Thinking quickly, Cat responded, “Can you do a transfusion?” 

“Here?” Cat nodded an affirmative answer to Alex. “Yes, but the donor has to have the same blood type as Kara and I don't.” 

“I do.” Cat rolled up her sleeve, offering her arm to Alex. 

“How do you…” Alex was skeptical. “Kara's blood type is-”

“A-positive,” Cat cut her off. “Mine too.” Alex only stared so Cat explained, “My father keeps meticulous records on all his employees.” Alex narrowed her eyes, still not moving. Cat snapped, “She needs blood, I have it. Why are you standing there?” 

Alex was incredulous. “Are you seriously wondering why I wouldn't trust you?” She pointed to Kara, becoming angry. “This is your fault!”

Cat jumped to her feet, her own anger instantly at the surface. “You're blaming me? Kara never would have been in this situation if it weren't for you!” 

Dark eyes glaring dangerously, Alex lowered her voice, warning, “You don't know shit about me. Don't act like you do.” 

Unintimidated, Cat took a step toward Kara's sister. “And you don't know shit about me either. So let's agree to disagree and do what's best for Kara.”

Each woman held the other's gaze, unwilling to give any ground. Finally, it was Alex who relented with a huff and a roll of her eyes. She moved back toward the sofa. 

“Help me move her. We need to be careful not to tear the sutures.” 

Cat and Alex slipped their arms underneath Kara's unconscious body. They strained to move her slowly and smoothly into Alex's bed where Alex checked her pulse again. 

“She's so pale,” Cat quietly observed, fingers at Kara's cheek. 

Alex left the room and quickly returned. She put another set of sterile gloves on. “Sit next to her,”   
Alex instructed. 

Cat quickly obeyed, sitting close to where Kara lay on the bed. Alex rubbed an alcohol pad over the crook of Cat's elbow. She tore open another and did the same to Kara. She moved with practiced speed. Pulling out a thin plastic line connected by a needle and a blood tube with another needle. Alex reached for Cat's arm. Cat willingly extended it to her. 

Poised to stick the large needle into Cat's skin, Alex asked, confirming, “A-positive, right?”

Cat nodded, “Promise.” 

With a deep breath, Alex said, “Okay, here goes. One… two…” She jabbed the needle expertly into Cat's arm without counting to three.

“Ouch!” Cat winced and tried to relax. The sting of the large needle was painful. 

Alex took the needle with the blood tube connected to it and stuck it into Kara's arm. She pushed a tiny lever on one end of the line and blood began flowing from Cat's arm, through the line, and into the blood tube. Alex took a moment to properly position the line between Cat and Kara, allowing the tube to fill. 

“Pump your fist,” Alex told Cat. Cat began to pump her fist furiously. She was surprised when Alex put a hand on hers. “Slow down.” Alex's tone finally softened. “Just a few times.” She let her hand linger for a second before withdrawing. “Thank you for doing this.” 

Cat looked at her. “Of course.” She turned back to Kara. Settling in with her back against the headboard, Cat scooted closer until her hip was against Kara's pillow. She watched the gentle rise and fall of Kara's chest while running her fingers along the outline of Kara's face. 

“You really care about her, don't you?” Alex asked. 

Keeping her eyes on Kara, Cat took a breath for the first time in what seemed like hours. “More than I think I realize.” 

Alex seemed satisfied with the answer. “Try to relax. I'll set a timer.” 

“You gonna bleed me dry?” Cat quipped. 

Glancing back, Alex answered, “Don't tempt me.” 

********************

Kara's eyes were heavy. She wanted to open them, but the effort seemed too much against the stiffness of her body. There was a painful throbbing in her shoulder that ran all the way down to her hand and across her chest. The entire left side of her body felt sore. 

Attempting to shift on the bed was found to be a mistake as her body's defenses immediately kicked in, sending her pain receptors into overdrive. Kara winced and let out groan. In an instant, the ordeal outside her apartment came flooding back. She remember the black sedan and the guns. She remembered pushing Cat out of the way and feeling the immense burning pain of bullets hitting her. Cat had been talking to her, trying to tell her not to give up. Then everything had gone black.

“Hey.” Her sister's soothing voice came to her ears and Kara relaxed. “Try not to move. Let me get you some water.” 

Kara heard Alex leave the room and she struggled again to open her eyes. Slowly blinking, Kara found herself in Alex's bed. Turning her head slightly to the side, her eyes fell on Cat's sleeping form. Her lips parted with surprise at seeing the small woman next to her. Kara's first instinct told her that Cat would have left her with Alex and run off. Things really had changed between them. Everything had changed. 

Cat was on her side, knees pulled up and hands tucked underneath the pillow. She was wearing one of Alex's t-shirts and a pair of scrub pants, blankets pooled around her hips. There was a bandage around her elbow and Kara wondered if she had been injured in the attack as well. 

“Here ya go.” 

Kara's head came around to see Alex holding a glass out to her. Using her uninjured arm, Kara took it, suddenly realizing how thirsty she was. She downed the glass in a few seconds. 

“What happened?” Kara asked. 

Alex glanced to Cat. “She brought you here. You were in pretty bad shape. A through and through to your lower abdomen and your shoulder was pretty torn up.” 

“Is she okay?” 

Alex tilted her head, her expression becoming compassionate. “Yeah, she's okay. You lost a lot of blood, Kara.” She looked at Cat again. “She knew you two have the same blood type. She insisted on a field transfusion.” Alex lightly gripped Kara's hand. “She probably saved your life.” After a moment, Alex said, “Her clothes were covered in blood so I gave her something to change into when we were finished and she got light headed. I told her to lay down and she's been sleeping ever since.” 

Kara closed her eyes, processing the aftermath of their ordeal. Vague memories of Cat's frightened face and frantic driving came to her. Cat had asked for Alex's address. She remembered the burning sensation of the quick clotting powder Cat had used. Cat really had saved her life. 

She opened her eyes and settled her gaze on her sister. “I'm sorry I've put you through all this.” Kara wasn't just talking about today. 

“No,” Alex quickly responded. She took Kara's hand again and leaned toward her from her perch at the edge of the bed. “Don't be sorry, Kara. Everything you've done you did for the right reasons. I'm proud of you. Always.” 

Kara gave a small shake of her head. “I don't know what to do now.” 

“I have a feeling Cat will know what to do.” She released Kara's hand and reached to the nightstand for a pill. She handed it to Kara. “Let me get you more water.” When she came back, Alex said, “Take it. You need to rest.” She looked to Cat again. “You both need to rest.” 

Kara swallowed the pill and the second glass of water. She settled in under the comfy blankets of Alex's bed. Her wounds hurt and she waited in anticipation for the pill to kick in and relieve the pain. Turning her head, Kara kept her eyes on Cat, sleeping peacefully. Soon, a drug induced heaviness came over her and she joined Cat in a deep sleep. 

********************

Cat began to stir from her sleep, her unconscious mind sensing she was in an unfamiliar place. She slowly became aware of someone running their fingers back and forth along her forearm. The movement was leaving gentle tingles in its wake, drawing Cat from her slumber. Her eyes fluttered open, gaze landing on Kara. 

Instantly awake, Cat blinked away the sleep, happily surprised to see Kara's improvement. The color was returning to her previously pale cheeks and her eyes reflected their usual brightness. Relief rushed through Cat. 

“Hey,” Cat said, voice low from her sleep. She instinctively scooted closer to Kara under the covers.

“Alex told me what you did,” Kara spoke softly. “How you feeling?” 

Cat smiled. “You got shot, and you're asking me how I'm feeling? How are you?”

Kara smiled too. “Alex gave me some pills, so I'm feeling pretty good.” 

Smile fading, Cat stroked her thumb across Kara's cheekbone. “You scared the hell out of me, Kara. There was so much blood.” 

“Hey,” Kara shifted with a wince, rolling to her back and tugging at Cat with her uninjured arm. Cat took the invitation and carefully laid her head on Kara's chest, attentive not to touch her abdomen or put too much pressure on her. “I'm fine. Alex is a really good surgeon and my shoulder feels good. The shot to my side bled a lot, but she said it didn't cause too much damage.” Kara pressed a tender kiss to Cat's hair. “I'm okay.” 

Cat relaxed, relaxing into Kara, allowing the good news to calm the fear she'd felt before closing her eyes earlier. “Don't do that to me again,” she half joked.

“Believe me, I will do my best not to.” 

Eventually, Alex came into the room. Immediately uncomfortable with displaying affection in front of someone she didn't quite trust, Cat withdrew from Kara, putting a respectable distance between them. 

Alex gingerly sat at the edge of the bed, near Kara. “How's everyone doing?” She looked back and forth between the two of them, settling on Kara. 

“Good,” Kara answered. 

Looking at Cat, Alex held a glass of water out to her. “You need to rehydrate. Taking that much blood can wreak havoc on your body.” Cat sat up, taking the glass gratefully. “You need to eat too.” 

Cat downed the glass and handed it back. She began to push the blankets off her body, saying, “No, I need to get going. There're too many things that need to be done.” 

The moment she stood, she was overcome by a wave of discomfort. Her heart raced and she felt dizzy. Alex rounded the bed quickly, taking her by the shoulders. “Nope. You're not ready. You need to rest.” 

She gently directed Cat back to the bed. Cat half heartedly protested, her weakness making her unable to resist Alex. “I need to go. Things have been set in motion now…” She trailed off, the thought dissolving. 

“No one knows you're here,” Alex said. “Just take the day.” 

Cat chuckled ruefully. “Everyone knows we're here. It's all out in the open now.” Cat knew she was being cryptic, but it was difficult for her mind to communicate her thoughts through the weariness. 

“Regardless,” Alex said, “we can't do anything about it now.” Cat barely heard her, suddenly distracted by a myriad of scenarios running through her head. “Stay here, let me get you guys something to eat,” Alex told them.

Cat was silent, while Kara nodded approval to her sister. Once Alex had gone, Kara sat up as best as she could and asked, “What do you mean, ‘it’s all out in the open now.’”

Adjusting the covers around herself and coming close to Kara again. They sat shoulder to shoulder against the headboard. Cat sighed. “I recognized two the guys in the car that shot at us.” She looked at Kara. “They're pretty close to my father. I'm sure they told him I was there, and once he hears that I was leaving your place early in the morning, he’ll put two and two together.” 

“And what happens then?” 

Cat's gaze was downcast. She looked away from Kara and leaned her head against the wooden headboard. “He already knows you went to James Olsen. And now he knows we're together. So there's no doubt he's going to think-”

“That you turned on him,” Kara finished. 

“Yeah.” Cat stared ahead. Hearing it spoken aloud was ominous and frightening. Cat's father surely believed her to be a traitor, and Cat knew his policy on traitors. They never got away with their betrayal. 

“Oh god, Cat,” Kara whispered. “I ruined everything. I'm so sorry. I…” she breathed out, frustrated. “And now you're in danger. Will he come after you?”

“No,” Cat answered, “he'll wait for me to come to him… because I always come to him to make amends.” Cat cursed her weakness for her father's approval. She took Kara's hand. “None of this is your fault,” she tried to reassure Kara. “And I can handle danger.”

“He wouldn't really think that you would sell him out?”

“He believes anyone would sell him out. He doesn't trust a single person. That's why he's still alive. I'm no different. The same rules apply to me.” Cat's tone was flat. She was already accepting the inevitable. There would be no way to convince her father that she hadn't turned on him. There would be no reasoning with him. There would only be confrontation. 

Things had escalated so quickly. Cat's mind reeled to catch up with everything that had happened in the last day. Events had been set in motion that she wouldn't be able to stop. Cat narrowed her eyes, thinking. Now was the time for decisions. She began working out a mental checklist of everything that needed to be done. 

“Did you mean it?” 

“Mmm?” Cat was brought from her thoughts by Kara's question. She looked at her, confused. “Mean what?” 

“When you asked me to run away with you,” Kara clarified. “Did you mean it?” 

Cat remembered that morning, in bed with Kara, content. It seemed so long ago. The corners of her lips quirked up at the memory of asking Kara to leave everything behind with her. It had been so out of character for Cat and still so genuine. 

“Yes,” Cat answered. “I meant it.” 

“Sounds romantic,” Kara mused. 

She squeezed Kara's hand. “It does.” 

They looked at each other, unspoken feelings bubbling closer to the surface than ever. Cat saw it in Kara's eyes. Kara was going to say it. The words had been on the tip of Cat's tongue for weeks, but Kara always seemed to be the one to take the first steps. 

“Cat… I…” Kara took a breath like she was about to say something, but stopped.

Cat could see the hesitant hopefulness in her expression. Kara was terrified of rejection while also confident she wouldn't be rejected at all. When she didn't speak further, Cat realized Kara needed her to take the lead this time. 

She leaned into Kara, careful not to press anywhere that would hurt her. With a tender hand at Kara's cheek, Cat kissed her softly. Kara shifted to apply pressure to the kiss and Cat's hand slipped into Kara's hair. Their lips danced together in familiar, yet still stirring, movement. Kissing Kara felt better and better every time. 

Finally, Cat pulled back, just enough to look Kara in the eyes. The words came more easily than she expected. “I love you, Kara.” She smiled at the sweet look on Kara's face. “I love you more than I ever imagined I could love someone.” 

Tears sprang to Kara's sapphire eyes. “I love you too.” She breathed out a short laugh and it made Cat's smile widen. “I love you so much.” She reached her good arm up to Cat's face and Cat couldn't stop a tear from escaping to roll it's way down her cheek. 

Cat wrapped her arms loosely around Kara's shoulders, knowing she was probably causing her pain, but she couldn't help it. She needed to be close to her. Kara was everything she'd ever dreamed of. Kara was light shining in the darkness. Cat would never understand how she had won this woman, but in this moment she vowed that she would never let Kara go. This was the love she had always longed for and it came wrapped in this perfect, beautiful, strong, and kind person. 

Kara let out a wince as Cat accidentally squeezed too hard. She instantly released Kara. With a sniffle Cat quickly said, “I'm sorry.” Her gaze flitted over Kara, surveying her injuries. 

“It's okay,” Kara assured her. “I'm okay.” She was still smiling. “In fact, I feel amazing.” 

“Me too,” Cat said. Leaning forward, Cat kissed her enthusiastically. She felt Kara's mouth smiling into the kiss and it made Cat's heart flutter. 

Just then, they heard Alex clear her throat from the bedroom door. They turned to her, startled. Alex wagged a finger at them. 

“That is not happening in my bed,” she joked. The two women on the bed chuckled, finally separating. Alex told them, “I'm almost done making you both something to eat.”

Even as the thought of food was tempting, Cat's mind drifted back to the checklist of things that needed to be done, and quickly. 

“I need to go,” she said. 

The Danvers sisters both shot their heads around to look at her. “Cat, no,” Kara said. “You're not going anywhere by yourself.” 

“Not to mention that you lost like a pint of blood earlier today and you still need to rest,” Alex seconded. Silence fell over them. After a moment, Alex said, “Look, just stay here and at least eat. Whatever you need to do, you will do better if you take care of yourself first.” 

Cat couldn't argue with that, and whatever Alex was making smelled wonderful. Neither her nor Kara had eaten all day, and they had been through an ordeal that would leave anyone starving. She acquiesced, unable to persist against the looks of concern from both Kara and Alex. Relaxing back against the headboard she took the offered food. 

********************

The next morning, Cat sat in front of her vanity. She slowly applied a layer of makeup to her face, almost absentmindedly. Her thoughts were elsewhere, everywhere, in fact. 

Today would be the day when Cat finally took her life into her own hands. She'd spent all night wrestling with the decision. Somewhere around four in the morning, she finally solidified her choices. There was no way Cat would budge now. Her plan worked out or it didn't, but there was no backup plan. This was it. 

For the first time she was going to be selfish in her relationship with her father. He would be stunned and lash out when Cat refused to waver, but she would deal with that moment when it came. She was finished denying her heart's desire. 

When she'd left Alex's house last night Cat had promised Kara that she would keep her in the loop. Before she had fallen asleep, Cat made a list of everything that needed to be done, errands to run, documents to find, people to meet with. As soon as she got a jump on the list, she would go back to Alex's. 

As Cat finished her eye shadow, she surveyed herself in the mirror. She'd effectively covered the weary bags under her eyes. Glancing down to the surface of the vanity, Cat caught sight of the photograph she had been given by her aunt, her only photo of her and her mother. 

She reached out to hold it gingerly in her fingers. Cat smiled sadly, suddenly wishing her mother was there to advise her, or even simply hug her. 

With a sigh, she whispered aloud, “I hope I can finally make you proud.” 

Putting the picture down, Cat looked back to her reflection. It was time to shift her persona. She needed every ounce of confidence and swagger to get through today. Cat closed her eyes and lowered her head. Trying to clear her mind, she took a deep breath. 

When Cat lifted her head and opened her eyes, her expression had turned passive. Her jaw was set and her eyes were hard. Cat steeled her soul and made herself ready for anything the world might throw at her. 

This was the mask that she had come to depend on. It made her feel secure and it made those around her feel insecure. She would need the mask to make it through the next twenty-four hours… if she did make it through the next twenty-four hours, that is.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat puts her plan to get her and Kara out of the mob into action. 
> 
> Cat and Kara begin their goodbyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been much too long since I updated this! Secret Santa and then the holidays threw me off, but the remaining updates should be regular.

Walking out her front door, Cat locked the three deadbolts behind her. She turned to face the street and took a sideways glance down one direction and then the other. Waiting a moment until she was confident there was no one on the street watching her, Cat headed to her car. 

She needed to keep all of her senses on high alert today. Cat didn't put it her past her father to put a tail on her, keeping him informed of her every move until she gave in and came to see him. She would have to do her very best to make sure no one saw her today. If William O'Rourke learned of any of the many parts of her plan, he would surely put the entire thing together. 

Cat had considered going to see him first thing, but decided against it. Other things had to be done first, things that ensured the safety of the those she cared for, things that wouldn't get done if… something were to happen to her in her father's presence. After those things were taken care of, Cat could make the confrontation she'd been avoiding her whole life. 

Shaking her head, Cat tried not to get ahead of herself. She set her purse down on the passenger seat of her car and looked at it. There was a file folder sticking about half way out, holding a checklist of tasks.

Taking a breath, Cat started the car and pulled away from the curb. She pinned her eyes to the rearview mirror as she stopped to turn. Nothing. Apparently, there was still some level of trust between she and her father, despite his certain newfound knowledge of Kara's betrayal as well as her relationship with the bodyguard her father had assigned to her. Cat couldn't help but wonder if he was up to something. 

Blinking, Cat tried to clear her mind. She needed to focus. 

********************

Pulling into the abandoned lot across the bay, Cat saw a black sedan already there. Hank was dependable as always. She parked the car and the two got out at the same time. Glancing out toward the water, Cat remembered the last time she was here, with Kara, warning her of the shit storm that was about to come, and come, it did. 

“What are we doing here?” Hank asked. 

“I need your help on some things today,” Cat answered. 

She handed him the file folder. Watching him look over the material, Cat waited for understanding to settle on him. After less than ten seconds, his head lifted slowly to level a serious look on her. 

“Are you sure about this, Cat?” 

She nodded. “I am,” Cat told him, without hesitation. “I'm leaving, and I'm taking her with me.” 

Further examining the papers, Hank asked, “What's your timeline?” 

“Twenty-four hours.” 

He looked up again and said quietly, almost affectionately, “Always asking for the impossible.”

One side of her lips slightly lifted. “Maybe if you'd stop delivering it all the time, I'd stop asking.” He offered the smallest smile at the compliment. “Besides, this is the last time.” 

A brief, quiet moment passed between them as they acknowledged that they were almost at the end of their partnership. Hank knew there was no stopping Cat once her mind was set. He nodded his acceptance of her plan. 

“What do you need?” 

Even though she had been sure that Hank would help, she was still relieved at his offer. She took back the folder and pulled out both hers and Kara's official drivers license photos.

“I need Kansas driver's licenses for me and Kara. I also need new and clear passports.” She handed him another sheet of paper. “Use this address.” 

On the paper was the address to an apartment in Topeka that she had rented online during her sleepless night. She'd faxed the papers in the wee hours, and gotten a positive response before she left the house. 

The sideways grin returned to Hank's face. “Kansas?” 

Cat shrugged one shoulder. “It seems quiet, and who would look for anyone in Kansas?” 

He shook his head, still grinning. “Kansas it is.” 

“I need you at a meeting later today.” 

“Just let me know when and where,” Hank replied.

She tilted her head and considered him. “You're taking on risk, doing this for me.” 

“You let me worry about that.” 

Nodding slowly, Cat said a hushed, “Thank you. And not just for this, Hank. I would be-”

He quickly interrupted, “You would be okay no matter what. You're strong, Cat, always have been.” He lifted the papers to show her. “This is a good thing.” 

Pressing her lips together to ensure she didn't smile too much, Cat simply stayed quiet, accepting the affirmation. 

“Call me when you're ready for the meeting,” Hank told her. “I'll make sure this is done by the end of the day.” 

With a last grateful glance from Cat, they returned to their cars. 

*******************

Stepping off the elevator at L-Corp, Cat lifted her chin, ensuring her swagger was in place. Walking into a lobby area, she made her way toward Lena Luthor’s office. Her eyes darted around, memorizing exits and scanning for any kind of security. There were cameras everywhere and it made her uncomfortable. 

She approached the desk of Lena's assistant, who looked up at her with a friendly smile. 

“Can I help you?” The assistant asked, and Cat was instantly irritated by her cheerfulness. 

“I need to speak with Ms. Luthor immediately,” Cat said. 

“I'm so sorry, she's on conference call, can I-”

Cat cut her off without a thought. “Tell her Cat Grant is here.”

The girl's smile slowly faded as the identity of the woman before her was revealed. Cat let her gaze bore into the young assistant's until she was out of her seat and heading toward Lena's door, clearly intimidated by Cat's intense, yet effortless glare. 

She went into the office, leaving the door cracked. Hushed voices floated to her ears from inside. A moment later, Lena's assistant rushed back out the door and to her desk, followed by Lena appearing at the door. 

She looked anxiously at Cat. “Come in. Hurry,” she told her, looking around over Cat's shoulder. As soon as Cat crossed the threshold of the office, Lena shut the door behind them. “Are you insane?” Lena asked, and Cat thought it sounded oddly ironic, considering the insanity of her entire plan. “Do you know how much security we have here?” 

“I need a favor,” Cat said, plainly, ignoring Lena's rhetorical question. 

The statement clearly surprised Lena. She looked at Cat, eyes narrowed in suspicion. The phone on her desk was still relaying the conference call she had been on, the red light indicating it was muted. Blinking, Lena reached for the phone, picking it up and putting it back in it's cradle, ending the call abruptly. 

She crossed her arms. “And what favor is that?” 

“I'm…” Cat's mask faltered for a slightest second as she tried to figure out how to say it. Simple and direct had always been her forte. Squaring her jaw, Cat informed Lena, “I'm leaving National City.” 

Uncrossing her arms, Lena's skeptical gaze changed to sympathy. “What?”

“Things here have gotten a little… complicated. I can't stay.” 

Staring at Cat, Lena said, “You've lived here your whole life. How did it just now get complicated?” 

An involuntary quirk came to Cat's lips. She quickly stuffed it as an image of Kara's face flashed through her mind. “Something unexpected happened.” 

“But your father, the organization…” Lena trailed off and Cat could swear she heard concern in the young woman's voice. 

“I'll work all that out,” Cat assured her. “Besides that's not why I'm here.” 

Lena tilted her head and indicated for Cat to come sit on the small sofa in the office. Complying, Cat and Lena sat down together. 

“What's the favor?” Lena asked, more gently than the first time she'd asked. 

“I have two associates,” Cat began. “If everything goes as planned, they're going to need a job.” 

Looking confused, the CEO repeated, “A job?”

“Hank Henshaw and Susan Vasquez,” Cat told her. “They're the best in the business when it comes to security. Whatever needs you might have here at L-Corp, I have no doubt that Hank could handle them with his security business.” 

Understanding passed across Lena's features. Cat was trying to take care of her people. She nodded slowly. “The business is legit?” 

Lena wouldn't have asked the question if she wasn't considering it. Cat felt relief, though she kept her expression unchanging. “Completely. Hank would like to keep it that way.” 

She nodded again. A moment passed as they held each other's gaze. “I'm sure I could use them.” 

Releasing a breath, Cat said, “I would certainly appreciate it.” 

“And I certainly owe you a great debt,” Lena replied. 

Cat glanced away at that. Looking out the window, she quietly pointed out, “My father and your mother were cut from the same cloth.” 

Lena must've thought the statement cryptic. “Cat,” she said the name quietly. “What are you planning?” 

Turning back to her, Cat swallowed. “Nothing that you need to worry about.” She stood from the sofa. Lena reluctantly followed suit. “You'll give them a chance?” She asked for confirmation on Hank and Susan. 

“If they've proven themselves to you, I don't need to give them a chance,” Lena said. “I'd be happy to have them on my team.” 

Cat nodded. “Hank will contact you.” She moved to leave. Her business here was done. 

“Cat.” She stopped at the door, turning back to Lena, who was fishing something from her desk. She came up to Cat with a small key. “There's a private elevator off to the left. Leave the key inside.” Looking like she wanted to say more, Lena finished, “Take care of yourself.” 

Suddenly feeling a strange kinship with the daughter of her sworn enemy, Cat said the only thing she could think to. “Sorry I shot you in the shoulder.” 

Lena pressed her lips together, suppressing a smile that still made it to the corners of her mouth. “No you're not.” 

Cat offered the smallest grin and a slight shrug of one shoulder in response. With a last look of mutual respect between the two, she slipped out the door. 

********************

Cat's next stop was to her bank. After using her key to gain access to her safe deposit box, she had been escorted to a private room to open her box, and once alone, she quickly got to work. 

Lifting the lid on the box, Cat had almost forgotten how much she'd stuffed into it. Sets of documents lay on top; the titles to Cat's cars and Sullivan's, as well as the title to her house. She took them out and lay them inside a small duffle bag she'd brought. 

Underneath the papers were two, large manila envelopes. Cat took them out and opened one, retrieving the notebooks inside. Flipping through them, Cat recalled decades of terrible deeds. Each notebook held details of operations the organization had done through the years, as well players, outcomes, and further plans. She had no idea why she'd started writing it all down. She remembered thinking they may be useful at some point, though this wasn't at all what she'd had planned.

Cat was fascinated as she glanced over the pages. Looking at the details from decades, or even just five years ago, Cat didn't recognize the person writing it all. Sometime just in the last few years, Cat had stopped keeping the notebooks. It happened when it became painfully obvious that she would be stuck in this life forever. What was the point of recording it when the same thing just went on and on? 

She suddenly wondered to herself why she'd saved them at all. Shaking herself from the memories, Cat kept moving. She closed the notebooks, putting them away in the duffle. She would need them at her meeting later. 

Under the envelopes is what she really needed anyway. Stacks of cash, as much as would fit into the box. Dozens of small bundles of hundred dollar bills. She slowly ran her fingers tips over the money. This was it. This was a new life for her and Kara. 

Quickly transferring the money into the duffle, Cat zipped it up and left the room. She made her way across the bank's large lobby and to the office of the financial advisor she'd been doing business with for years. He welcomed her in and Cat sat down to begin the process of transferring all her assets to a newly opened account in Kansas, as well as a few other places.

Everything she had totaled in the millions. Cat was no fool. As she'd gotten older, she knew better than anyone that William O’Rourke was never going to change his ways, and part of that meant Cat, nor any of her associates, would be paid how they deserved to be. She'd been skimming off the top for years, hoarding it away after dispersing a bit to her most trusted people. It was her best kept secret. If her father had ever known, he would have cut her off in painful fashion. 

After all the paperwork was done, Cat left the bank. She rushed to her car, the amount of cash she was holding making her nervous. Tossing the duffle in the passenger seat, Cat gripped the steering wheel, hard. Her breathing was deep with anxiety. 

This was happening. She was really doing it. After all these years, all the time of being manipulated and used, Cat was leaving. The decades of wanting nothing but love and happiness, and working so tirelessly for it, were over. It was an overwhelming feeling. 

Cat was slowly overtaken by a deep need to see Kara. It was something she always felt lately when she became anxious. Glancing at her watch, Cat saw that she has reached a good break time anyway. She'd promised Kara she'd come back to Alex's that day. 

One more stop to make first. 

********************

Looking around the street, Cat knocked at Alex's door. There was a breeze coming off the ocean today and sweeping over the city. It blew leaves around the house and Cat's head was on a swivel, reacting to every sound. Just as she was about to knock again, the latch on the door released at the door slowly opened. 

Cat was met with big baby blues and an outstretched hand. Kara quickly pulled her inside,closing the door behind them. 

Eyes flitting over Kara, Cat was surprised to see her up. She set her things down while asking, “How do you feel? Should you be up like this?” 

“I'm fine,” Kara replied, a little weakly. “Tell me what's going on.” 

Glancing to the duffle bag and purse she'd brought inside, Cat told her, “Everything’s moving along. I'm almost done.” 

“Really?” Kara asked, eyebrows lifting. “Already?” 

Cat's heart sank a bit when Kara simply turned to walk into the living room and sat gingerly on the sofa. Doubt crept in and Cat wondered if all this was too much. Maybe Kara wanted to back out. Slowly following, she sat down on the other side of the cushions, leaving room between them. 

Speaking gently, Cat said, “We agreed it was best to move fast.” Kara only nodded, gaze scanning the room and settling on a photo of her and Alex. Cat followed her eyes and quietly asked, “Are you having second thoughts?” 

Kara said a whispered, “No.” She met Cat's eyes and her face filled with compassion at seeing how Cat's expression seemed worried and unbelieving. Moving across the sofa with a wince and a protective hand at the wound on her side, Kara came beside Cat. Her voice stronger, she held Cat's gaze, repeating confidently, “No, I am not having second thoughts.” 

Reaching her hands to touch Kara's face, Cat’s tone was insecure. “Are you sure, Kara?” Her forehead slumped against Kara's. “Because I need you to be sure.” 

Her eyes were closed, but Cat felt fingertips graze her jawline affectionately. “I'm sure,” Kara said. The fingertips moved to fan over Cat's cheeks, encouraging her eyes to open. Kara was looking at her with the smallest smile. “I'm with you, one hundred percent.”

“You trust me?” Cat had to know. 

“I trust you completely.” 

Cat nodded, soothed by the sweet look on Kara's face. She shifted her arms, gathering Kara into her, wrapping herself around the young woman. Kara made a slight pained noise, adjusting in Cat's arms to avoid hurting her shoulder. The memory of Kara on the ground, blood all over her and dripping onto the sidewalk was at the forefront of Cat's mind. She was more determined than ever to keep Kara safe. 

They held onto each other for a long moment before Cat pulled back, only enough to meet Kara's gaze. 

“What if I can't make you happy?” Cat asked.

It was a question that had hit Cat during the night. Alone in her bed with all the thoughts in the world swimming around her brain, one question stood out. What if she took Kara away, it was just the two of them and the disillusionment wore off and Kara wasn't happy with her anymore? 

“Are you serious?” Came the reply. “Cat, you already make me happy.” 

Cat didn't buy it. Her fears came spilling out. “What happens when all the intrigue is gone and the romance of something clandestine isn't there anymore, and you decide I'm too mean, or too old, or-”

Suddenly, Cat’s insecure rant was cut off by Kara's lips on hers, effectively silencing her. Kara leaned in and Cat reacted, tugging at Kara's clothing and wrapping her arms around her once more. The kiss was deep the second they made contact, each one pouring their own need into it. 

All the questions in Cat's mind evaporated with every brush of Kara's fingers over her body. She wished they could just stay here like this and not be concerned about the dangers outside. She found her back being gently pushed against the arm of the sofa as Kara pressed into her. 

Parting her lips, Cat welcomed Kara's silken tongue as it swept across her bottom lip. They sank into kiss after kiss. Warmth spread through her and Cat breathed out a ragged breath against Kara's lips. She worked to stay tethered to reality, forcing herself to pull away from Kara's perfect mouth. Cat hummed, reaching her fingers to thread into long blonde locks. 

“I love you,” Kara told her, “and I am so excited to start a life with you.” 

Cat combed her fingers in and out of Kara's hair tenderly. “Thank you, darling,” she quietly replied. “I needed to hear that.” 

Kara grinned. “I like it when you call me that.” 

“Apparently, I picked it up from my grandfather.” Cat smiled back. 

Shifting to sit back up from her reclined position, Cat reluctantly withdrew from Kara's proximity. She went to where she had set the duffle bag down. Opening it, she took out the documents she needed. 

Taking the duffle, she came back to the sofa and set it down next to Kara. “I need you to hold onto this for me,” Cat said, sitting. 

Looking perplexed, Kara looked into the bag. Her eyes widened at the piles of cash inside. “Jesus, Cat.”

Cat reached into the bag and pulled out two train tickets, holding them up for Kara to see. “Tomorrow morning, ten am, at National City Station.” She handed them over. “That's when we start something new.” 

Kara examined the tickets. “Topeka, Kansas?” She looked at Cat. 

With a small shrug, Cat said, “It seemed like a good starting place. We don't have to stay there.” She scooted closer on the sofa. “We can go anywhere. Wherever you want in the world.” 

Features softening into the most loving face Cat had ever seen, Kara responded, “Kansas sounds perfect.” She took Cat's hand. “We could get a place in the country where it's quiet.” 

“With a big fireplace,” Cat interjected. 

“We can watch the sunsets together.” 

Cat glanced away, forcing herself not to beam too brightly at the thought. She stroked the back of Kara's hand with her thumb. “Sounds wonderful.” They looked at each other for a long moment before Cat finally released Kara's hand. With a hard exhale, she stood. “I need to get going. I still have a lot to do.”

Kara stood as well. “I don't like you out in the open, running all over town like this.”

Touched at the concern, Cat stepped close enough to place a soft kiss at Kara's lips. “I'll be fine.” 

“You still haven't heard from your dad?” Kara asked. 

Cat shook her head. The mere mention of her father caused a tick in Cat's heart beat. “I won't hear from him. He'll wait for me.” 

“I don't know if that's any better.” Kara began to run her hands lightly up and down Cat's arms, unable to deny the desire to touch her. 

“Well, it's giving me a chance to get these things done while he's not paying attention,” Cat explained. “If I don't make contact, though, he will come find me.” 

Kara's hands stopped their movements. “And then what?” 

Cat wasn't sure how to answer, so she dodged. “Hopefully we'll be long gone before then.” 

Kara gave her a familiar disapproving look. Cat recognized it instantly. It was the look Kara gave her when Cat pushed too hard at a meeting, or when she insisted on driving, or when she was meaner to someone than necessary. The firm expression was becoming endearing, though Cat knew it was meant to be chiding. Cat couldn't seem to see it that way. Kara was simply too adorable. 

“Please be careful, and call me tonight,” Kara insisted. 

“I will.” Cat leaned in for one more kiss. “Don't worry about me,” she said. “Focus on your sister today. It's gonna be awhile before you see her again.” 

Kara nodded. Cat gathered her things and headed for the door. She needed to get to her meeting.

********************

It was evening. The sun was beginning to dip behind the tall buildings of downtown National City. The humidity of the Pacific ocean kept the late-day temperature from feeling too chilly. 

A small gang of three waited patiently, taking in the changing textures of the sky as the sun sank lower. The only sound in the alley they occupied was the quiet clacking of Cat's heels as she slowly paced. Hank and Susan were casually leaning against the wall. 

They'd been there for almost an hour, waiting. This particular alley was adjacent to City Hall and happened to be around the corner from where James Olsen parked his car every day. He had been known to leave through this obscure back door, avoiding people he may not want to see in the main lobby exit. 

Cat knew she should be nervous, hanging out this close to City Hall. After all, it was crawling with cops and lawyers. However, she was perfectly at ease. She always felt safe when it was the three of them. Half the people inside were probably on her father's payroll, but the caveat was that her father had probably sent out orders that he be made aware whenever anyone laid eyes on his daughter. She'd been careful all day to make sure she had stayed out of sight. This was her last stop before she could head home. 

A sound broke the quiet. The latch on the metal door released. Cat squared her jaw while Hank and Susan drew their weapons with lightning speed. The door opened and James Olsen stepped out. His eyes instantly went wide and he instinctively lifted his hands. Two expert marksmen and a mobster had their eyes trained on him.

“Whoa,” James said calmly. “Let's all relax.”

The request sounded silly. Cat and her companions were completely relaxed. “You made a dirty deal with my bodyguard,” Cat said, coolly. 

James took a moment to collect his thoughts and catch up to what was happening. “She knew exactly what she was doing,” James retorted. 

“She thought she was making a deal with an honorable man.” Cat lifted her hands to her hips, emphasizing her irritation. 

James tried to justify himself. “Wait, wait, wait,” he sputtered. “I have every intention of honoring our arrangement.”

Cat scoffed and shot a glance to Hank, who kept his eyes pinned to James, slowly shaking his head in mock disapproval at the ADA. “I think you intended to appear to do so,” Cat said, “but you certainly wouldn't have lifted a finger to give me any guarantees once you had me in custody.” 

James swallowed thickly. “So what? You're just going to kill me based on what you think might have happened?”

Dropping her hands, Cat looked to Susan. “Why does everyone think I just go around killing people?” She asked, rhetorically. Gaze staying glued to James, Susan simply grinned. Cat looked back to James. “No, Mr. Olsen, I have no intention of killing you.” The moment James began to relax, Cat slyly added, “Yet.” 

Slowly lowering his hands, James asked, “So what do you want?” 

Appraising him, Cat said, “To make my own deal.” 

James’ brow furrowed in confusion. “What deal?” 

“You gave Kara Danvers forty-eight hours. Give me another twenty-four.” 

He looked at her skeptically. “What do I get?”

Pulling the notebooks from her safety deposit box out of her bag, Cat said, “These.” The ADA looked at the notebooks, confused. Walking up to him, Cat handed over one of the notebooks. James took it and began flipping through the pages. 

His mouth slowly opened as realization settled on his face. Then he began intently studying each page. “This is from twenty years ago,” he observed. 

Cat nodded. “Every piece of information you need to take down my father's organization is in these notebooks.” 

James looked between Cat and the notebook he was holding in disbelief. After a moment spent processing what he was holding, James asked, “So what do you want?” 

“Just give me the twenty-four hours,” Cat answered. “Whatever you were planning, wait another day. I'll have these delivered to you then.”

“You know if I don't have something in writing, I can't protect you.” 

Cat gave a rueful chuckle. “We both know you wouldn't have been able to protect me anyway.” Her cold smile vanished. “And we both know that you wouldn't have cared.” 

She snatched the notebook away from James and walked back over to Hank and Susan. They still had their guns leveled on him. Cat rolled her eyes at them, indicating her boredom. 

“Why are you doing this?” James asked. Cat turned back. “Selling out your dad?” 

Cat stared at him, conflicted, as a dozen reasons flew through her mind. “That's not your concern,” she said flatly. 

She was about to signal Hank and Susan to lower their weapons when James shot back, “I still have a deal with Kara Danvers.” 

Stopping in her tracks, Cat slowly shifted to face James again. Protective anger coiled in the pit of Cat's stomach. Narrowing her eyes, she leveled a menacing glare at him, to which he squared his jaw in challenge. 

Tone low and intimidating, Cat growled, “Stay away from Kara Danvers.” 

Lifting his eyebrows in a cocky expression, James said, “She's on the record. She's a source now.” 

The idea of James Olsen taking advantage of Kara was infuriating. Heart rate elevating instantly, Cat reached into her purse. Her fingers easily slipped around the handle of her Ruger, and she quickly pulled it out tossing the purse on the ground. 

Cat lifted the weapon in one hand, aiming it squarely at James, having grown weary of his haughty attitude. She stalked forward, face showing her rage. James’ smug look morphed to fear and he put his hands up again, taking backward steps as all three mobsters advanced on him. 

His back hit the alley wall and Cat came close enough that the barrel of her gun was inches from James’ chest. He was breathing hard and Cat could see small beads of sweat on his forehead. 

The idea of Kara being used for ill gain hit too close to home and Cat couldn't stand it. “She's not a source,” Cat said firmly. “She doesn't work for you.” 

Attempting to project some kind of self assuredness, James quietly told her, “I had a deal with her.” 

“Deal's off,” Cat snapped. “And if I so much as hear a rumor about you using her as leverage for anything…” She lowered her weapon and stepped into James’ personal space. Her voice dropped to just above a whisper. “I won't send some lackey to do it on your way home, or while you're getting your morning coffee.” She paused, letting him take in the threat. “I'll do it myself, while you're sleeping. While you think you're safe.”

Cat’s steely gaze locked onto James’ insecure one. After a moment of icy stare, Cat turned on her heel and walked back to the car, leaving James stunned. Hank and Susan left their guns up walking slowly backward, attention staying trained on James, until they reached the car. 

The three climbed into the sedan, Cat in the driver's seat. As they pulled out of the alleyway, Cat glanced to the rearview mirror to see James still leaning against the wall looking after them. She took satisfaction in sufficiently intimidating him. 

Once they were safely out of the vicinity of the courthouse, Susan sarcastically asked, “You really don't know why people think you just go around killing people?” 

Hank chuckled and Cat rolled her eyes, at the same time allowing the tiniest quirk of her lips. She suddenly realized she was going to miss these people. 

********************

Kara popped another pot sticker into her mouth, chewing slowly. Alex sat across the table from her, munching unenthusiastically on a slice of pizza. They'd ordered all of Kara's favorite things for dinner, but it seemed neither of them were particularly hungry. 

Forcing herself to swallow her bite, Kara lifted her eyes to look at her sister. Despite Alex's attempts to stay positive, Kara could see the sadness on her face. 

Trying to sound cheery, Kara asked, “You wanna watch a movie?” 

Alex glanced to her and put on a smile that wasn't at all reflected in her eyes. “Yeah, sure, if you want to.” 

Kara didn't want to. She didn't know what she wanted to do. What do you do on your last night with the person you're the closest to? 

Her expression must have given away her own despondency because Alex quietly told her, “We don't have to.” 

Pressing her lips together, Kara did her best to quell the tears pooling at her eyelids. She could barely speak. “Alex…” Kara started, then stopped. 

Alex reached her hands across the table and Kara did the same. Their hands met in the middle, gripping tightly. As they watched each other, Kara couldn't hold back the single errant tear that spilled out, trailing down her cheek. 

Alex was out of her seat instantly, rounding the table and coming behind Kara. She wrapped her arms around her sister while Kara let out a quiet sob. 

“It's okay,” Alex soothed. “Everything's gonna be okay.”

“I don't know if I can do this without you,” Kara said, voice thick with emotion. 

Alex relinquished her hold on Kara, pulling out the chair next to her and sitting down. With two fingers under Kara's chin, Alex made Kara look at her. “You can do anything,” Alex said easily.

The simple phrase meant the world to Kara. She'd admired Alex since she was a girl and whenever Alex had confidence in her, it made Kara feel like she could take on the world, and win. Now, she needed her sister's reassurance more than ever. 

Taking her hand again, Alex gently said, “Hey, I know what we can do.” She pulled on Kara until Kara stood. They came to the sofa and Alex indicated for Kara to sit. “Be right back.” 

Kara curiously watched Alex go to her bedroom. After a moment, Alex came back out, holding a distinct book in her hands. 

Kara beamed instantly, her discouragement forgotten. “Oh my gosh!” Kara reached her arms out for the book. Alex gave it to her with a genuine smile. “We haven't looked at this in so long.” 

It was a large photo album, overflowing with memories. Several paper items were sticking out of the closed pages. From concert tickets and movie stubs, to notes they had left each on the bathroom mirror growing up and newspaper clippings from high school, this album was a cherished treasure. Kara ran her fingertips over the cover, which displayed a photo of the sisters when they were teenagers. 

“Come on,” Alex said, taking the album back. “Let's start at the beginning.” 

She opened the front cover to reveal a picture of the two of them in a weekend beach trip. It was the first photo ever taken of the two of them smiling together. It had been difficult for both of them when Alex's parents had adopted Kara. This picture was significant because this was the moment they knew everything would work out between them. 

Kara and Alex settled back against the sofa. Kara slipped her arm to link it with her sister's, resting her head at Alex's temple. 

“I love you so much,” Kara whispered. 

She felt Alex swallow against rising emotion. “I love you, too.” 

They sat on the sofa, spending their last night slowly flipping through the album, lingering on every page and talking through every memory. Eventually, Alex wrapped them up in a blanket. Kara fell asleep against her sister as Alex ran gentle fingers through her hair. 

********************

Cat had spent the evening cooking dinner with her grandfather. Well, it was mostly Cat doing the cooking. Patrick O’Rourke sat in a bar chair at the kitchen island relaying instructions to her on how best to prepare each dish. She would nod vigorously with an attentive, “Uh huh,” or “Oh, thanks for reminding me,” then continue the recipe in her own fashion, unbeknownst to him. 

They hadn't done this in a while and it seemed fitting to do on their last night together. Cat had been enjoying having him live with her, it was the only good thing that had come out of the fire that destroyed his house, and it would be one of the few things she would really miss. 

“How was it?” Cat asked, after they had both stuffed themselves with the savory foods she had prepared. 

“Absolutely wonderful, Caitlin,” Patrick replied in his thick accent. “Your grandmother would have shown you off around all of Ireland for cooking meals like that.” 

Cat gave a soft chuckle at the exaggerated compliment. “Good.” 

They were sitting at the kitchen island, sipping some whiskey. Cat felt an awkwardness, an elephant in the room. They hadn't talked about it all day, even though they both knew it was happening tomorrow. 

Taking another sip of her drink, Cat shifted nervously in her seat. She wanted to talk about it. She kept trying to think of how to bring it up. Thankfully, Patrick took that burden from her. 

“So, you're leaving tomorrow?” His tone was quiet. 

Cat had told him very little of her plans. She had kept them to herself on purpose, not wanting him to have to deal with the guilt of lying to his son when William inevitably asked him where she had gone. 

Sighing deeply, Cat answered with an equally quiet, “Yes. In the morning.” 

He nodded slowly. Glancing to her with raised eyebrows, he inquired, “Is she coming with you?” 

Cat couldn't help the reflexive small smile that came to her lips at the question, nor could she keep the affection out of her voice when she replied, “She is.” 

Patrick grinned widely. “That's my girl, Caitlin.” 

“I can't believe she said yes.” 

It was true. When Cat had blurted her request to Kara to run away together, she was sure Kara would refuse. But when she had agreed, after admitting her mistake with James Olsen, Cat's soul focus had been pulling together every necessary resource to get them to safety. 

Even now, during her last evening with the family member she loved most in the world, her mind was ticking off check boxes over and over, making sure everything was set. 

“We need to talk about something,” Patrick said. Cat didn't miss the ominous change in his inflection. 

She braced herself to talk about her father. “Okay.”

Without hesitation, he told her, “You need to stay away from your father. Don't go to him, no matter how much you feel the need.” 

Cat glanced away. In fact, the thought had been gnawing at her all day. As she had done errand after errand, pulling together everything she would need to run away, Cat's mind kept intermittently drifting back to her father. The constant need for his approval had been so ingrained in her that walking away without a word seemed impossible. 

“I'm trying,” she said. 

Patrick reached across the table to wrap his hand around Cat's wrist. “Listen to me, girl.” His eyes were piercing in their seriousness. “Stay away from William. His volatile nature will overtake him, whether he means for it to or not. If you go around him, you will be in terrible danger.” 

Cat knew it was true. If there was any good in her father, the idea of losing something he owned overshadowed it. And he fully believed he owned his daughter. 

Standing from her chair at the island, Cat walked to the counter. Picking up a bottle, she refilled her drink. Looking out the kitchen window, lost in thought, Cat noticed a dark sedan parked a couple houses down, across the street. It looked out of place. She narrowed her eyes as she surveyed it. 

Not wanting to startle her grandfather, Cat went back to her chair. She didn't want to talk about her father anymore. She said the most honest thing she could think of. 

“I don't want to leave you.” 

Patrick took her hand again. “I'll be fine, darlin’.” 

She squeezed his hand. “Susan is going to be checking on you and Hank promised to take care of-”

“I'll be fine,” he gently interrupted, emphasizing his point. 

Exhaling, Cat looked down at the table. She felt awful leaving him behind. Glancing back up, she said “As soon as Kara and I get settled someplace, I'm bringing you-”

Patrick stopped her again. “I'm not leaving this city.” 

He didn't say it harshly. He wasn't upset. It was a simple fact. Patrick had lived in National City since he came to this country. There was no arguing with him and Cat knew it. He wouldn't be moved. 

Just as guilt was about creep it's way into Cat's mind, Patrick said something unexpected. 

“Your mother would be very proud of what you're doing, Caitlin.” 

Instant tears sprang to Cat's eyes. Her expression softened into pure endearment as she gripped his hand with both of hers. Barely able to speak without crying, Cat asked, “You really think so?” 

With a sparkle in his eyes, Patrick said, “I know so, because I am very proud of you.” 

They watched each other, each one trying to communicate without words all the care they felt for the other. Knowing his granddaughter's disdain for showing emotion, Patrick shifted his demeanor to something more lighthearted. 

Inhaling deeply, he said, “Well, dear, I have a full stomach and I'm heading to bed.” 

Releasing his hand, Cat slipped her fingertips under her eyelashes, wiping unshed tears. Standing, Cat put her arms around Patrick's shoulders. 

“I love you, Granda,” she muttered into his sweater against his shoulder. 

“I love you, too.” With a last smile, Patrick left the kitchen. 

Cat sat back down in her chair, allowing the conversation to soothe all her unspoken fears. Taking another drink, Cat released a cleansing breath. Then, looking back to the kitchen window, she steeled her expression. 

Twirling her glass a couple of times, Cat tossed back the rest of the liquid. She squeezed her eyes shut as it burned her throat. Rising, she went to the window and set the empty glass down in the sink. Looking outside, Cat saw the dark sedan still parked down the street.

She stood there, watching, until the tiniest movement from the driver's seat gave away that someone was in the car, also watching. Something inside Cat snapped. 

Pushing off the counter from the palms of her hands, Cat stormed out of the kitchen, across the living room, and into the foyer. She roughly unlocked the deadbolts on her door and threw it open. Not concerned with closing it behind her, Cat stalked toward the car. 

Anger boiled over the closer she came. How dare her father put a lookout on her house. After everything she'd done for him, all the years she had given up, without even asking her, without consulting her at all, he simply assumed that she had turned on him. Her father trusted misconstrued evidence more than he trusted her word. He hadn't even sought her out. He'd jumped straight to having her surveilled. It was infuriating. 

Just as she stepped onto the street to cross over, fully planning on berating the driver at the top of her lungs, the window slowly opened. Cat stopped in her tracks as Maxwell Lord's face was revealed by the sliding window. 

They stared at each other from opposite sides of the street, Cat breathing hard. Her anger began to subside seeing that Max was alone. He must have come on his own volition.

“What are you up to, Cat?” Max asked. He clearly knew she was up to something. They'd know each other too long for Cat to try to lie. 

Staying purposely vague, Cat said, “That's my business.” She lifted her hands to rest high on her hips. 

“But you are up to something.” He narrowed his seeing as if he were trying to figure it out. 

Glaring back, Cat asked, “What do you want, Max?” 

A moment passed as each one attempted to think ahead of the other. Max said, “He's getting impatient.” 

The statement brought a bevy of emotions for Cat. First, fear that her father's ire would be directed at her, which she knew would end badly. Next, an obligatory sense of duty, like she should go right then. But after that, the slightest feeling of triumph swept through her at the idea that she was irritating her father. She wasn't conforming to his intent and it bothered him enough that his most trusted man was trying to calm him. There was something freeing in pushing William O'Rourke's buttons. 

But then her grandfather's warning echoed in her mind. _Stay away from William._

However, Cat couldn't help thinking that maybe, just maybe, for once she had the upper hand. After all, she'd already set her plan in motion. Kara would be safe, Cat had cleaned out much of her father's fortune under his nose, her notebooks were about to be out in the open, and his security crew was about to begin other employment. 

If there was ever a time to finally confront her father, this was it. The temptation to beat William O'Rourke at his own game was too enticing. The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. 

“Tell him I'll see him in the morning.” 

With a smug look, Max rolled the window up. A second later the car pulled away, leaving Cat in the street as the leaves swirled behind Max's car. 

Cat blinked, just now feeling the chill outside. Glancing around, she wrapped her arms around herself. Stepping back onto the sidewalk, Cat made her way back to her front door. As she approached, something in the mailbox caught her eye. It was a large manila envelope. She knew immediately what it was. 

Snatching it, Cat hurried inside. She tore the envelope open and dumped its contents onto the small table in the foyer. She breathed a sigh of relief. Of course, she knew Hank would deliver, but seeing it all in her hands drove home the finality of what she was about to do. 

She looked over two sets of Kansas driver's licenses, fresh passports, and birth certificates. They were tickets to a new life for her and Kara, one away from the authorities that would never stop looking for them and also away from the organization that would never let either of them go willingly. 

Cat slipped the documents back into the envelope. She would have to take them to Kara before she went to see her father. Closing her eyes briefly, it dawned on Cat that there would surely be an argument when Kara knew where Cat would be going. 

She couldn't think about that right now. Finding her phone, Cat dialed Hank. He picked up immediately. 

“Did you get it?” He asked. 

“I did,” Cat answered. “It's perfect, as usual.” 

There was a pause. Cat didn't know how to proceed. She'd already promised Hank they'd be finished after today. 

Sensing her hesitation, Hank said, “You didn't have to call to tell me that.” 

“I know. I…” She didn't want to ask, but she needed him beside her. “I need one last favor.” 

He answered quickly. “Anything.” 

Breathing out slowly, the gravity of twenty-four hours of heavy decisions began to push down on Cat. There was one last decision to commit to. Summoning all her strength and confidence, Cat uttered the words she never thought she'd hear herself say. 

“It’s time for me to end this. I'm going to take down my father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the end and I'm so sad!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat finally confronts her father.

Cat sat on the edge of her neatly made bed. With hands folded in her lap, she slowly looked over her bedroom. She had packed a lone, small suitcase the night before. It was beside the bedroom door, waiting for her. Glancing around, Cat remembered how surprised she'd been that, for as long as she had lived in this house, she couldn't find anything she didn't want to let go of. 

The one priceless possession in the whole house was sitting on her vanity table. Cat's eyes fell on the framed photo of she and her mother. Lips turning up ever so slightly, she considered the image. Cat had spent so much of her life with a hole inside left behind by her mom. Finally, after a lifetime of longing, Cat could still hardly believe she'd found love. She wished more than anything that her mother could have met Kara. 

She would have to settle for the comfort her grandfather's words had offered the evening before. _Your mother would be proud of you._ For the first time in her life, Cat believed it. She was taking the steps that would have made her mother beam with pride. 

Standing, Cat went to the vanity and picked up the photo. Lifting her head, she looked out the window. From the second story bedroom, Cat studied the downtown skyline. Her entire life had been spent in this place and one person's sea blue eyes, soft touches, and unwavering faith in her had convinced Cat to leave it behind without a second thought. 

With a deep breath, Cat went to bedroom door. She unzipped a pocket on the suitcase and slipped the picture inside. Taking her things downstairs, Cat was careful to stay quiet, lest she wake her grandfather. 

Leaving her bag by the entryway, Cat came into the kitchen. On the counter was a cake box. In it was her grandfather's favorite whiskey cake, the one she'd been bringing him every Monday for years. Beside it lay several envelopes and papers.

Next to the cake box, Cat placed the title to her house and, on top of it, a letter to her grandfather. Considering she was the reason his house had been burned to the ground, the least she could do was give him her house. Next to that, Cat laid the titles to her cars and a boat she rarely used. On top of those, a letter to her Aunt Ellen. She had no idea if her aunt would want any of it, but with the titles she could sell them if needed. Maybe one of Cat's cousins could use the money. Everything had been properly signed. Letting go was easier than she thought it would be. 

Making her way back to the front door, Cat took one last look around her house. She was at peace with the decisions she'd made, though she wasn't finished carrying them out. Cat had one more thing to do before she left National City behind forever. 

She had no idea how her father would react to her leaving, but she did know one thing. She couldn't go without telling him in person she was leaving. There was no telling how it would end. Either way, Kara would be safe, everyone she cared about would be taken care of, and she could leave knowing she had done her best to turn herself around. 

With a solid nod, Cat gathered her things and walked out the door. 

********************

Kara paced anxiously around Alex's living room. Her things were packed after a restless sleep. It was still early, but she was constantly peeking out the window, waiting for Cat's arrival. 

Alex came from the kitchen. “Hey, come eat something,” she encouraged her sister. 

Kara's head popped up to meet Alex's eyes. “I'm not hungry,” she said quickly. “My stomach’s doing flips as it is.” 

As Kara continued her fidgeting, Alex placed firm hands on her shoulders. Their eyes met. “Why are you so nervous?” Alex asked gently.

Kara replied, “I just feel like a hundred things could go wrong, you know. What if something happens to her on her way here?”

“Nothing's going to happen to either one of you.” Alex gathered Kara into a tight hug. “You're going to be safe in just a few more hours.” 

Kara closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around her sister. She missed Alex already. “I can't imagine being so far away from you.” 

“It'll be okay.” The words were meant to be reassuring, but Kara heard the crack in Alex's voice. Alex cleared her throat, still holding on, and Kara wasn't in a hurry to end the hug. “We’ll let some time pass, and when everything calms down, nothing's going to keep me away from Topeka, Kansas.” 

“I love you, Alex.” It was the only thing Kara could think to say. It was the most important thing. 

“I love you too.” Alex released her hold, pulling back with a sad, but sure, smile at Kara. 

Just then a knock sounded at the door. Kara's breath caught in her lungs. She moved to answer the door when Alex grabbed her wrist. They needed to be cautious. Danger was still lurking around the city, searching for Cat and Kara.  
Kara gave a small nod of understanding to her sister. Alex went across the living room to look through the peephole. After a quick glance, she unlocked and opened the door. 

Cat stood in the doorway, eyes searching until they landed on Kara. The two women rushed to each other with open arms. Kara's nerves began to calm with the feel of Cat in her arms. She didn't realize the impact that one night apart had on her until this moment. 

“I've been worried about you since you left yesterday,” Kara said, her breath against Cat's hair. 

From her place tucked into Kara, Cat quietly responded, “I'm okay.” Lifting her head, Cat asked, “What about you?” A protective hand covered Kara's still injured shoulder. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Kara told her, taking the hand at her shoulder. “It's much better today.” 

Alex closed the door and came over to the them. “Okay, now what?” She asked Cat. 

“The train leaves at ten o’clock,” Cat said. “I'll meet you there in time to go.” 

Kara's eyes went wide. “What?” This wasn't the plan she understood. “Wait, what do you mean you'll meet me there? We're going together.” She saw the hesitation on Cat's face. “Cat.” 

“I have to do one last thing.” 

When Cat didn't elaborate, Kara felt a dread come over her. The weight of her intentions slowly settled on Kara. Her chin quivered. “No,” she said, firmly. 

“I have to,” Cat replied. 

“No, you don't.” Kara shook her head. “It's too dangerous.” 

Alex broke in. “What are you guys talking about?”

Gaze glued to Cat's, Kara told Alex, “She's going to see her father.” 

“Cat, that's ridiculous.” Alex quickly sided with her sister. 

“I have to talk to him before I go.” Cat's features became softer and she lifted a hand to Kara's cheek. “You know I have to.” 

Kara fought tears, looking away from Cat. Indeed, she did know. Too much of Cat's identity was wrapped up in her father. If she didn't confront him, she might never be free of him. Still, it was risky. Even Cat had admitted that William O’Rourke's temper was unpredictable. And if all their theories were correct, he wouldn't be happy with his daughter. 

“I'm coming with you,” Kara declared.

Cat and Alex spoke at the same time. “Absolutely not.” 

Cat followed with, “Kara, everything about this plan is to keep you safe. If anything happens to you, I fail, and I can't fail any more.” Cat wouldn't budge. “You will go to the station and wait for me.” 

Steeling herself, Kara started to say, “If you don't meet me on that platform-”

“I'll be there,” Cat interrupted. Kara didn't seem convinced.  
Smiling as genuinely as she could, Cat said, “I’ve been looking for you all my life. Do you honestly think I'd walk away from you if I weren't positive I'd see you again?” 

Kara let out a shaky breath. This was insane. Part of her wanted to hogtie Cat, throw her in the back of the car and force her onto the train. Another part of her knew Cat would resent her forever if she did anything of the sort. She needed to trust Cat despite every inkling of danger she sensed.

“I'm supposed to protect you,” Kara whispered. 

Cat slowly shook her head. “My turn.” With a gentle kiss to Kara's lips, she said, “I'll be on that platform with time to spare, I promise.” 

“Cat…”

“I promise.” Cat looked to Alex. “You'll make sure she doesn't do anything stupid?” 

“Of course.” Alex looked to her younger sister with a raised eyebrow, signaling her seriousness. 

With that, Cat went back to the door. Opening it, she turned back to Kara with a confident one-sided grin that Kara had come to know so well. “I'll see you soon.” 

The tiniest quirk came to Kara's lips as she nodded. Cat slipped out the door and out of Kara's sight. 

********************

Parking her car a block down the street from Sullivan's, Cat climbed out and came to stand with Hank and Susan. They had their hands in their pockets, staying warm against the morning chill. 

As Cat drew near, she glanced over the two of them. After a moment of quiet, Cat looked at Hank. “I keep asking you to do one last thing.” 

Hank shrugged his shoulders casually. “I'm in. All the way. Always have been.”

He had always been faithful to Cat. Despite his involvement in the organization and the fact that Cat's father had made him rich and given him the opportunity to start his own security firm, Hank's loyalty was with Cat. She was grateful to have him beside her. 

She tilted her head to Susan, not expecting her to be there. Hank must have called her. “And what the hell are you doing here?” Cat asked her, tone light. 

Susan shrugged too. “What else do I have to do?” Adding a hint of sarcasm, she said, “I mean, I guess I could hit up a spin class, but this seems more fun.” Biting her lip to hold back a smile, Cat took a step closer to her friend. “Whoa.” Susan held up a hand to block Cat's attempt at a hug. “Don't get sappy until we get through this.” 

Cat took a breath and nodded. Summoning all her confidence she lifted an eyebrow. “Let's go.” 

The three began the short walk down the sidewalk toward the pub. Cat's fingers curled around the small gun in the pocket of her jacket. She'd told herself not to bring it, that she wouldn't need it, but thirty years in the mob had taught her that the time you thought you didn't need to defend yourself was the very time you needed an entire arsenal. She wished it didn't have to be like this. She wished she didn't have to confront her father armed and with backup. At the same time, Cat knew it was destined to happen this way. 

Approaching Sullivan's Pub, Cat observed the boarded up windows. They hadn't yet been replaced after the shootout in which Cat had ended Lillian Luthor. Bullets had left splintered wood throughout the large, wooden front door. 

Cat couldn't help but see the parallels. This place where she had spent so much of her childhood was a shell of its glorious self. It had been shattered to pieces, much like her relationship with her father. What had once been a perfect union of beautiful stained glass and old world mahogany was ruined. 

Allowing only a second of introspection, Cat forced the emotion down deep. It wouldn't do her any good inside. She put her hand on the big black metal handle. Blinking slowly once, twice, Cat put her rock hard mask in place one last time. Pushing the latch down on the handle, she opened the door. 

*********************

Kara sat in the passenger’s seat of Alex's car, staring at the train station from their parking spot. She couldn't shake the feeling that she should be with Cat. Going after William O'Rourke was insanity. 

“She'll be fine,” Alex said quietly beside her. She lightly gripped Kara's forearm, drawing her sister's gaze. 

“I'm so scared she won't be.” Kara fought back tears for the second time that morning. She furrowed her brow trying to think of how to explain it to Alex. “It's like this darkness has been building between Cat and her dad for years and they had both given themselves over to it. But now there's this light inside of her, but it's still small. Like a spark that hasn't become a flame just yet.” Kara sighed. “I don't know what I'm trying to say.” 

“Are you afraid she'll stay with him?” 

Kara shook her head slowly. “No,” she whispered. “I'm afraid she cares just enough to give him the upper hand, because he doesn't care at all.” A single tear ran down Kara's cheek. She knew what would happen if Cat went to her father. She had anticipated long ago how things would go down. “What if she hesitates?” 

Alex quickly gathered her meaning. “She won't.” She squeezed Kara's arm. “She's strong, and she has a lot more to live for than he does.” 

Kara let her head drop against the headrest. If she had just gone with Cat, she could have taken the burden from her. But it was up to Cat to make the call on her own, and Kara was terrified it would be too much. She roughly wiped the tear track from her face. “I hope so.”

********************

Cat walked through the front door of Sullivan's Pub, flanked by Susan and Hank. They were met with Max Lord standing from a bar chair, along with two other henchmen backing him up. 

Heart pounding in her chest, Cat looked straight past them to see her father in a booth near the bar. William O'Rourke was reading a newspaper, as he often did, like it was any other morning. He was sitting casually against the booth not looking up at the opening and closing of the door. Cat was instantly offended at his lack of attention. 

“Cat,” Max greeted coolly. 

Meeting his eyes with a cold glare she replied in kind. “Max.” 

The two goons came near Max, blocking Cat's path to her father. She had no idea what to expect. Her mind ran a hundred miles a minute, trying to calculate every play. Were they going to drop Cat and her friends right then and there? Was Max going to attempt to talk her down? Maybe they were waiting for the word from William. 

She found herself trying to think of a counter to each move, wondering how fast she could get the gun from her pocket. Cat had to focus to retain her calm demeanor. 

Max took a couple steps toward her. The low tap of his dress shoes on the wood floor was the only sound in the place. Coming close, he said something unexpected. 

Whispering as if not to be heard, Max told her, “Don't do this, Cat.” 

For a mere second, a genuine concern passed across his face. They'd been through a lot together, come up in the organization together. Now they found themselves on opposite sides of a very thin line. Neither one of them wanted to hurt the other. 

Not allowing her expression to falter as Max had, Cat answered, even-toned, “I'm just here to talk to him.”

He stared at her, trying to assess her intentions, but Cat's face was unreadable. Eventually, it was William's gravely voice that broke the quiet. 

“Come on, Max,” he said. Everyone turned their attention to the booth. William had lowered his newspaper. “Let my daughter sit with me.” 

Cat found her eyes glued to her father. She didn't even bother to give Max another glare as she slowly walked by. She was drawn to William, as she always had been. Coming closer, Cat realized where she'd gotten the ability to fashion such an immovable mask. 

William O'Rourke was wearing the same hard expression she was. The look was inherent, passed from father to daughter, but this was the first time Cat had experienced it first hand. It gave nothing away and left her feeling thrown and unable to predict what might happen next. 

Back straight and chin up, Cat slowly sat down in the booth across the table from her father. They stared at one another for long seconds. Cat waited, hoping he would speak first and give her the upper hand, but he knew that trick. He stayed quiet, stoic, and unreadable. 

Finally, Cat couldn't take the silence. “I didn't go to James Olsen,” she said quietly, wanting him to understand the way things had gone down. 

“Of course you didn't,” William replied. “You're smarter than that.” Cat’s rapid heart beat calmed, but only for second when he followed with, “You sent your little girlfriend to do that.” 

Cat forced herself not to answer right away, knowing that her eagerness to explain would give away too much emotion. She waited a moment, then said, “Kara went to him of her accord.”

“So she is your girlfriend,” he quickly countered. 

Damn it. He was trying to fluster her into talking about things she didn't want to. Cat didn't take the bait. She breathed out and rolled her eyes, feigning boredom. 

Needing to gain back some control in the exchange, Cat decided asking a question was the best way to do so. Besides, she wanted to know the answer. “Do you really think I would turn on you like that?” 

William narrowed his eyes, measuring the question against his daughter’s decades of loyalty. “I think sleeping with pretty, young girls can mess with your head.” 

“Well,” Cat replied lightly, “that is true.” She lifted one corner of her lips, indicating she was joking. 

After a second of considering the response, her father gave a quiet chuckle. It soon subsided, though, the serious expression returning. “I didn't assign her to you as a toy. She was supposed to be a tool.” 

Good, Cat thought. It seemed that her father had no idea about the true depth of her feelings for Kara. She needed to be careful not to give them away. “So she turned out to be both.” Cat gave a small shrug. “Everyone wins.” 

“You should have kept her in line.” 

“Agreed.” Cat attempted to somewhat appease him.

He thought over her response. Not easily manipulated, he asked, “Why were you with her the same day she talked to Olsen?” 

“I had no idea she went to the courthouse until the next day.” Tilting her head with a sharp look, Cat added, “Shortly before your guys shot at us.” 

He nodded slowly, dropping his gaze for a second before saying, “I'm sorry about that. They should've stayed clear of you.” When he met her gaze, Cat could see he truly regretted putting her in the line of fire. But the slight warmth was short lived. “However, we obviously can't have Officer Danvers running around colluding with an ADA. You and Hank need to take care of her.” 

Clenching her jaw to keep herself from shouting, Cat simply blinked with shock. She watched her father pick his newspaper back up, opening it up to continue his reading. 

It was a test. A request aimed at forcing Cat to prove her allegiance to him yet again. She knew she should just say yes, tell him she would do it. After all, it didn't matter. Kara was on a platform at the train station about to board a train to nowhere on a trip no one knew about. She would be safe regardless of anything Cat said. She should just say it, agree to kill Kara and then get on a train with her and run away behind her father's back. 

But she couldn't do it. Cat's hands began to shake with fury, blood boiling. She breathed in deeply through her nose, trying to stay in control. Cat was tired of it. She was tired of being ordered around and manipulated. She was tired of being questioned at every turn and forced to prove herself over and over. Cat could have lied about anything else, but being ordered to take out Kara was the last straw. 

Heart pounding, Cat said the one word she'd been aching to say for years. “No.” 

The newspaper was eased down until Cat and her father were eye to eye. Cat had fallen into his trap. She could tell by the smug look on his face. Her refusal had revealed what he would think is a glaring weakness, her feelings for Kara. But where he saw weakness, Cat had found strength. 

She repeated again, more firmly, “No.” 

Not thrown in the least, the corner of William's mouth twitched like he was suppressing a winning grin. “That girl got to you,” he stated, tone low. 

Without hesitation, tired of hiding from him, Cat said, “She did.” 

William’s features turned cold. “Well, that's a problem.” He paused as they stared at each other. Scoffing he asked, “What were you thinking?”

An involuntary quirk came to Cat's lips. She was about to tell him everything and she didn't care about the consequences. “She loves me,” Cat breathed, expression softening. “She's willing to give up everything for me. She's been willing to die for me more than once.” Narrowing her eyes quizzically, Cat asked, “Would you ever do that for me?” It was an honest question, and she only wanted an honest answer. 

All he said was, “You're my daughter.” 

“Is that a yes?” Cat's anger had turned to a mix of irritation and hurt. “Or do you just want me to think it's a yes?” 

“You're being ridiculous,” William said calmly. 

But Cat wasn't deterred. “Do you love me? Do you care about me at all? Did you ever?” The questions poured out. “Did you love my mother?”

That one got his attention. He glanced away for a second, pausing before he answered, “I loved you both the best I knew how.” 

Cat's heart sank. He couldn't even look at her when he said it. It was a lackluster response spoken in a dispassionate tone. Suddenly, she couldn't remember why she came here at all. All she wanted was to leave. 

“Well,” Cat said, voice thin with emotion, “I'm sorry I've been such a burden.” 

William closed his eyes, the words clearly stinging. Cat slid to the edge of the booth seat, preparing to leave and his head shot back to her. 

“Sit down,” he said firmly. 

She froze, looking to him. His low and cold timbre had returned. The tiny hairs on the back of Cat's neck stood as goosebumps made their way across her skin. She was instantly frightened at her father's blank stare and accompanying dark eyes. Her breathing hitched and she knew he saw it. Cat slid back into the booth. 

William clenched his jaw, shaking his head at his daughter. “What am I going to do with you?” 

Cat was losing control, falling into his hands. She needed to get out of there. Desperate, Cat whispered, “Let me go.” She could see the small changes in his demeanor. The tight jaw, the lifted chin, and the even, almost imperceptible, breathing all gave away to Cat that her father was making up his mind about her. And it wasn't going her way. “Dad, please.” 

Hand twitching from it's spot laying on the leather booth seat, Cat waited for her opportunity. At her plea, William turned away, conflicted. It was just enough time. 

With lightning speed, Cat snatched the gun from her pocket. She seamlessly leveled it at him on top of the table. Surprise colored her father's face when he looked back. She couldn't believe she'd done it. Cat was holding a weapon on her father. This was crazy. 

William's shock quickly faded until he didn't seem the least bit shaken. “Are you kidding me?” He asked. “Jesus, Catherine.”  
He moved so fast, Cat barely saw it. The next thing she knew, her father had pulled his own weapon from behind him and mirrored her position. 

They sat across the booth from one another, guns trained, trigger fingers shaking. 

********************

Kara paced back and forth along the Amtrak platform. Every time she heard the doors to the station open she shot around to see if it was Cat. Every time it wasn't, and her anxiety mounted. She looked at her watch for the hundredth time. It was well past nine o’clock. 

“Where are you?” Kara whispered to herself. 

The train was waiting on the tracks. Kara had already put their bags in their passenger cabin. Everything was ready. The only thing missing was Cat. 

The station doors opened again. Kara looked toward them. She sighed as another person who wasn't Cat made their way onto the platform. Maybe she should go wait inside. She looked at her watch again. 

With a deep breath, Kara tried to convince herself to stay calm. There was still time. 

*********************

Cat squared her jaw, willing herself not to panic. She was caught in a battle of wills with a sociopath. Seconds ticked by and Cat began to realize there would be no convincing her father that she wasn't the enemy. As far as he was concerned she was only a traitor to be made an example of. 

She should squeeze the trigger, she knew, but Cat couldn't make herself do it. He was still her father. Memories played in her mind of the two of them when she was a kid. She could remember him smiling, but she hadn't seen him smile in years. Then Cat remembered her mother, her strong, beautiful, and patient mother. 

They were so different, her mother and father. If her mother had lived, Cat knew she would still be the same person she had been when Cat was a child. She would still be kind and caring. She would still look out for others. William O’Rourke, on the other hand, had only gotten colder, harder, and less forgiving. 

How did they get here? From playing in the front yard to threatening to kill each other, it didn't make sense. Cat had never been more sad in her entire life. 

He wouldn't budge. It was going to be him or her. 

“You can't do it,” William said in his gravelly voice. 

“You're my father.” There was a catch in Cat's voice. 

“And you're my daughter,” he replied, though there was no warmth in his tone. 

She understood instantly what he left unsaid. She couldn't do it, but he could. And he would. Cat's heartbeat quickened. A terrified flush swept over her as adrenaline hit her bloodstream. Tears stung her eyes. 

Cat could only manage to say a weak, “Don't.” 

“You made a mistake getting involved with that girl,” William said. “A big mistake. And now you're forcing me to fix it.” 

The tears gathering in Cat's eyes ceased at the meaning behind the words. Kara's fair features flashed through her mind. The emotion-filled expression on Cat's face was wiped away and replaced with sheer determination. 

Voice low and even with seriousness, Cat told him, “Stay away from Kara Danvers.” 

William's eyes narrowed, evaluating the statement. Cat was unflappable. Defending herself to her father had proven beyond her. Defending Kara, on the other hand, was easy. His top lip curled up in disdain as he realized she wasn't going to acquiesce to his will. 

Cat breathed in and out steadily. The moment was here and her mind was set. Her father's features tightened, his trigger finger along with them. It happened fast. Every muscle fiber in Cat's body tensed. The only part of her body that moved was the finger she had wrapped around the trigger of her weapon.

The silence inside Sullivan's Pub was broken by the roar of two deafening gunshots. 

********************

The sun was beginning to climb, changing early morning to late morning. Kara was sitting on a bench on the platform. Her eternal hope was beginning to fade with each minute that passed without Cat. She'd been in and out of the station a dozen times in the last half hour, looking for Cat with no luck. 

Suddenly the PA system sounded over the platform, announcing that Cat and Kara's train was beginning to board. Kara lifted her head, mouth open, fully prepared to beg them to wait. She watched people walk up to the train, presenting their tickets to a smartly dressed Amtrak conductor. 

Standing quickly, Kara started walking back to the station for one last look. Before she walked ten steps a loud call came from the train.

“All aboard!” The conductor yelled, alerting any stragglers. 

Kara was stuck. She turned back toward the train, then back to the station. She could leave now, run for safety, away from law enforcement that would never stop looking and away from the organization that would drop her on sight, or she could follow the instinct of every cell in her body and go find Cat. 

Taking a deep breath, Kara pointed her feet toward the station. Just as she took another step, the station door opened. The mounting tension in Kara's chest released and an involuntary sob escaped her throat. 

Cat ran out from the station onto the platform. Kara watched the familiar blond head look frantically around until deep hazel eyes landed on her. Heart soaring, Kara moved toward her. 

Rushing across the platform, Cat and Kara fell into each other's arms. They held one another tightly and Kara couldn't care less about the pain in her injured shoulder. Months of terrible fear and longing was finally over. They were together, really together. 

They pulled away and Kara's sight noticed the slightest blood spatter on Cat's cream colored blouse. Concerned, Kara's gaze began sweeping over Cat, moving her jacket out of the way, searching for injury. 

“I'm fine,” Cat told her gently. 

“What happened?” Kara asked with wide eyes. 

A tiny smile came to Cat's lips. Her hands came to Kara's waist and Kara brushed errant locks from Cat's cheekbones, hair that had gotten out of place in Cat's rush to get to her.

“It doesn't matter,” Cat said. 

“Cat…” Kara didn't know what to say. She understood. Cat had to the one thing she'd been avoiding for years. Based on the ruined state of her silk blouse, it had been the worst case scenario. 

Kara pulled Cat back into her, burying her face in soft hair. She concentrated on the feeling of Cat's sure arms around her. The physical contact set Kara's frazzled mind at ease. 

The conductor made one more call. “All aboard!”

Cat asked near Kara's ear, “Is that us?” 

Separating, Kara nodded. “Yeah.” Taking small hands in her own, she asked, “You ready?” 

Releasing a breath, Cat confirmed, “I am.” 

Kara lightly tugged her toward the train. They walked hand in hand across the platform. Pulling the tickets from her pocket, Kara handed them to the conductor. He stamped and returned them and the two women climbed the steps. 

Cat stopped short, and Kara followed suit, sensing her hesitation. With a final gaze over her shoulder toward the city that had been her own for her whole life, Cat said a silent goodbye. Kara felt a squeeze on her hand. 

Eyes meeting, Cat whispered to her, “Let's go start something new.” 

Kara smiled, leaning in to place a tender kiss at Cat's lips. Cat kissed her back, lingering and sending warm tingles throughout Kara's body. Pulling her hand again, Kara and Cat disappeared onto the train, eager to taste freedom, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue to come!


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months after the previous chapter, Cat and Kara settle into their post mafia life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several of you wanted to know what happened between Cat and her father and it is briefly covered here. Thanks!

ABOUT SIX MONTHS LATER

 

Shadows were just beginning to stretch across the landscape. The late afternoon sun was dipping closer to the horizon. The light clouds in the sky would make for a gorgeous sunset, a slight golden hue already outlining them. 

Cat sat in a swing on a large front porch, pushing the tip of her toe on the wooden planks of the porch floor, causing a gentle sway of the swing. The coldest months of the year had passed, but when the sun went down, a chill was still very present. Cat’s comfy sweater wasn't quite getting the job done and she had her arms wrapped around herself. She didn't bother to go inside for a blanket. One would be coming soon. 

Content to wait, Cat surveyed the land around the house. The gently rolling hills were covered in new grass that had come to life with the warmer day time temperatures. A small creek ran between the hills and the only trees around the property lined the edges of the water. 

Closer to the house was a large block of wood with a long handled axe leaning against it. Next to it, a small pile of wood lay waiting for the fireplace. 

The first thing Cat and Kara had done when stepping off the train in Topeka, Kansas was head straight to a department store for some warm coats. The dry air and much lower temperatures were something they hadn't planned for, especially being accustomed to the moist, Pacific air of National City where they only ever needed a light jacket.

The second thing they did was settle into a extended stay hotel and roll out map after map of the United States, Europe, Australia and every other continent, trying to decide where they should go from here. However, every day they spent in the open plains, the more they felt drawn to stay right where they were. It was quiet. People seemed to keep to themselves. And you couldn't beat the sunsets.

Unable to tolerate all the Republicans in the state's capital city, Cat insisted they move to a suburb. They pulled out a map of Kansas one night. It only took a moment of looking it over before they looked at each other with tiny smiles. Grantville was a mere ten miles from Topeka and they set out the next day to look at real estate. 

The third thing they did was purchase a beautiful, sprawling piece of land. A local architect had recently been trying his hand at a new technique and built a log cabin style home there. Both women's mouths had dropped open when they first laid eyes on it. It was two stories, but not too big. It was rustic and sophisticated at the same time. It was perfect. They closed on it by the end of the week. 

Now, it had been almost six months since they left National City behind, though it hadn't been six months of bliss. The transition had come with difficulties. They had jumped straight into living together and it was jarring to their new relationship to realize that they didn't really know each other's quirks, daily habits, or day to day personalities. 

Kara was messy and it had driven Cat insane at first. Cat was critical and constantly hurt Kara's feelings without meaning to. Their tastes in food were different as well as things they wanted to do for entertainment. Months into their relationship, they'd just begun to lay a foundation. 

Being away from the intrigue and drama and ever present adrenaline that came along with the mafia lifestyle had left an odd sense of emptiness between them. They'd come together because of a need to keep each other safe. They stayed together because each one offered comfort the other could never find from anyone else. 

But with the source of conflict in their lives gone, they had to really learn each other for the first time. After both of them spent time wondering if this entire thing had been a mistake, each one came to the same conclusion on their own. It was most definitely, beyond a shadow of a doubt, not a mistake. 

They belonged together. 

Cat smiled a little to herself. She had been surprised at how willing she was to change for Kara, and vise versa. She had tapped into a whole new side of herself and it felt good. Cat liked taking care of Kara, being tender with Kara. She liked having a partner to make decisions with and talk things out with. 

Just then, the front door opened. Cat turned her head to see Kara coming out on the porch to join her. Her girlfriend smiled warmly and Cat easily returned it. In one hand, Kara carried a mug of fresh coffee, steam wafting off the top. In the other was a small, down blanket. 

Kara offered the cup to Cat and she gratefully took it with a soft, “Thank you,” as Kara fluffed out the blanket and gently laid it over Cat.

“Absolutely.” Kara sat down beside her with a tender kiss to Cat's temple. 

Slipping an arm around Cat, the two women came close together. Cat rested her head at Kara's shoulder, relaxing into her. “How's Alex?” 

“She's good,” Kara answered. “She and Maggie are doing really well.”

Shortly after Kara and Cat decided on a long term plan, Kara sent a burner phone to her sister's office at the hospital with one number programmed into it that corresponded to another phone Kara kept for herself. They talked once a week, and Kara looked forward to it all week. 

“That's good,” Cat said. “I'm glad she's happy.” 

“I can't wait to see her,” Kara quickly replied. 

The feds had finally stopped questioning Alex about her sister's whereabouts a couple of months ago, as had the police. The surveillance had stopped as well. It was as safe as it would ever be for Alex to risk a visit. Cat had been wary, but Kara's need to see her sister was too close to the surface to deny. 

Cat, on the other hand, had spoken to Hank exactly twice, and her grandfather only once. Patrick insisted that they maintain radio silence, always cautious that someone was listening and that his granddaughter was still in constant danger. Hank informed her a couple months ago that her grandfather was doing well. Susan visited him often and Cat was grateful to her for that. She hoped to bring him out to Kansas soon. 

They were quiet for long moments, watching the colors play across the sky, content to hold each. Soon the pinks and oranges began to give way to light purples. 

“You had another nightmare last night,” Kara said quietly. 

Cat let her gaze fall away from the beautiful sunset. It hadn't been a nightmare. Nightmares were dreams, and what Cat periodically experienced were memories playing out in her subconscious, memories she did her best to keep at bay and out of her waking thoughts. 

“I'm sorry I kept you awake,” Cat told her. 

“You know I don't mind.” Kara shifted to wrap both arms around Cat, pulling her in tightly. 

With her forehead tucked into the crook of Kara's neck, Cat shut her eyes. She was safe in Kara's embrace, but too often during the night the echo of two gunshots rang in her mind, and she felt anything but safe. 

She remembered sitting in the booth at Sullivan's, gun trained on her father, his gun trained on her. Both of them were intent on protecting their interests. Cat, however, was much more personally attached to her interests, which happened to be Kara's well being. 

Cat and her father had pulled the trigger at the exact same second. Her eyes registered the bullet striking her father before her brain did. Cat let her gun fall to the table, her hands flying to her own body, waiting to feel the pain of a gunshot wound. But no pain came. 

She looked up in time to see blood coming from the hole in her father's chest. William O'Rourke took his final breath, eyes slowly closing as his lifeless body slumped over in the booth. 

Heart pounding, Cat had glanced around to see a bullet lodged in the back of the booth seat, right next to her head. He'd missed. 

Or had he? That was the question that plagued Cat in the middle of the night. Had her father flinched at the last second out of some sort of paternal affection? And if he had, and Cat hadn't, did that make her a terrible person, even worse than him? Or had he just missed? 

She would never know. Kara kept telling her that, either way, she wasn't a terrible person. She said that Cat had to measure a lifetime of what she knew about her father against one second of unknown intention. The odds were that Cat had done the right thing to defend herself, Kara, and everyone they cared about. Still… 

Pulling slowly out of Kara's arms, Cat sniffled. She didn't realize she'd been fighting tears as her mind wandered. “I'm okay,” she assured Kara. 

Kara seemed unconvinced, but let it go. She lifted her hands to Cat's face and stroked her thumps lightly across porcelain cheeks. After a small nod, Kara leaned in. She kissed Cat softly on the lips and Cat curled her fingers around Kara's wrists, not in a hurry to break the contact. It always seemed to ground her. 

Their lips parted and, after a moment of evaluating her girlfriend, Kara sighed. “It's getting dark. I'm going to cut some wood and get the fire going.” 

Cat nodded. Her eyes followed Kara down the porch steps and over to the wood block. Kara picked up the axe and then picked a large piece of uncut wood to put on the block. With a strong swing of the axe and a deliberate hard breath, Kara split the wood. She redid the process over and over. Cat settled back into the porch swing. She always liked watching Kara cut wood. Despite a very efficient heating system in the house, they both preferred a roaring fire before bed.

An hour later, they'd eaten dinner and moved into the great room. Kara had a fire going in no time and the two women stretched out on the leather sofa, each one leaning against opposite sides. Kara had a local newspaper and was paying special attention to all the local interests. 

Cat noticed Kara had the notepad out that she had taken to scribbling notes on while she scoured the paper. Peeking over the top of the book she was reading, Cat observed Kara's brow furrowed in concentration. A small grin quirked the corner of her mouth as Kara wrote another note about what she was reading. 

“Did you decide whether or not to apply for that junior reporter position at the Tribune?” Cat asked. 

Kara's eyes dropped from the page and she put her pen down. With a sigh, she answered, “I'm sure they're looking for someone with a degree.”

Face falling at her girlfriend's clear disappointment, Cat replied, “I'm sorry, darling.” In fact, Kara had received a bachelor's degree in journalism before entering the NCPD police academy, but her new identity left no room for resumés or college transcripts. “I still think you should write some sample articles and send them in.” 

Kara allowed herself a small smile. “Maybe.” They held each other's gaze for a moment before Kara asked Cat, “What about you? I saw you light up the other day when you saw that sign for a position open at the library.” 

Cat opened her mouth instantly to deny such a ridiculous claim. However, she closed it, unable to deny that she, indeed, noticed the sign on the check out desk at the local library. She'd been devouring literature since they moved here and found herself often thinking of trying her own hand at writing. 

Cat adjusted her reading glasses. “Is it silly?” She imagined herself behind the library desk and the idea of it seemed completely ridiculous. 

“No.” Kara's smile grew. “It's not ridiculous. You would be the sexiest librarian on the planet.” 

Cat rolled her eyes, prompting a giggle from the other side of the sofa. Shaking her head, Cat went back to her book and Kara went back to her newspaper. 

Another fifteen minutes passed before Cat realized how much Kara kept shifting on the couch. She glanced up to see Kara digging her fingers into the muscles behind her shoulder. A painful look etched her features. 

“Hey,” Cat said quietly. Kara quickly tried to cover her discomfort when she looked up. “Want me to push on that?” 

With a grateful expression, Kara said, “If you don't mind that'd be great.” 

Tilting her head toward the open spot on the floor between the sofa and the fireplace, Cat told her, “Come sit.” 

Grinning, Kara rushed to sit in the indicated space with her legs crossed. Cat knelt on her knees behind Kara. Placing her hands on strong shoulders, Cat began to gently knead Kara's sore muscles. She could feel tight spots between her shoulder blades. Cat did her best to apply pressure in the right places, but Kara's flannel shirt was hindering her ability to feel the tension. 

Slipping her hands around Kara's torso, Cat reached for the buttons of her shirt. Whispering near the shell of Kara's ear, Cat said, “I can do a better job if this is off.” 

She glanced around to Kara's face to see the young woman biting her bottom lip, suppressing a wide smile. Cat responded with her own soft grin. 

Taking her time, Cat worked the buttons of Kara's shirt. Her nose nuzzled Kara's hair, behind her ear. She loved this contact. Cat had never in her life been a tender person, but Kara had changed her in many ways. Being loving with Kara like this was energizing and life-giving. 

Her fingers brushed Kara's skin as the buttons opened causing tiny hitches in Kara's breathing. Cat pulled the shirt off Kara's body, her arms easily slipping out.

Hands going back to Kara's shoulders, Cat continued loosening the tight muscles. Kara dropped her head forward with a quiet moan. 

“This feels amazing. Thank you.” 

“Anytime, darling.” Cat meant it. After everything Kara did for her, the least she could do was sooth her exhausted body. 

However, the longer she moved her hands over Kara's flawless skin, the more her mind turned to… other things. She pulled Kara's long tresses to drape over one shoulder. Her massaging paused as she bent her neck to kiss Kara's bare shoulder once, then twice. Continuing her movements, Cat finally felt the tightness in Kara's upper back giving way. 

Kara began to sway a bit, relaxing with Cat's gentle motion. With another tiny noise, Kara quietly groaned, “This is wonderful.” 

When Kara tilted her head to the side, exposing the pulse point under her jawline, Cat swallowed hard. Unable to resist the sight, Cat dipped down to press her lips at the spot. A sharp inhale from her girlfriend encouraged her to continue, and continue she did. The tip of Cat's tongue rolled over the sensitive area and Kara hissed, her hand flying to the back of Cat's head, tangling in her hair and holding her in place. 

Breath uneven under the sensations of Cats tongue and lips, Kara mumbled, “I feel this everywhere.” 

Cat shifted her knees to move around Kara. She met her eyes for the briefest second before kissing her passionately. Cat's lips opened, asking Kara to come with her and deepen their contact. Kara's hands were suddenly under her sweater, pushing it up and over her head, forcing their lips apart. The millisecond the sweater was off, Cat pressed into Kara, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her madly.

Hot skin touched hot skin and they melted into one another. Kara leaned back onto the distressed rug, pulling Cat on top of her. Cat didn't fight it. She craved this kind of interaction. Her fingers were in Kara's hair as they kissed over and over. 

Cat's lips moved down as she adjusted her body over Kara's. She kissed Kara's neck, scraping her teeth along Kara's collarbone. Moving farther down, pressing her lips here and there over Kara's chest. Kara's bra kept her from going where she really wanted. 

Just then, Kara lightly tugged on her hair, getting Cat's attention. Cat reluctantly withdrew her lips from perfect skin to gaze into perfect eyes.

“Bedroom,” Kara husked.

Cat smiled with open lips and Kara smiled back. Hands joined, they stood. Kara leaned over, placing a small kiss to Cat's forehead. 

“I love you,” Kara breathed. 

Cat released her hands and moved her arms around Kara's waist, drawing her close. It meant everything. The words, the vulnerability between them, the confidence Cat had in her feelings for Kara, it all meant a happiness that Cat had never dared imagine. 

Being with Kara chased away every shadow and silenced every demon that lurked in Cat's heart. She brought light into darkness and made Cat believe in goodness again. Being with Kara was like dancing in a minefield, foolish and exhilarating. 

Cat was never able to resist the urge to say it back. “I love you, too.” 

Kara took the lead, pulling Cat toward the stairs. Making their way up a set of stairs with lips locked had become second nature to them. It was easy, just like loving Kara had become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to those of you that hung in through this entire story. I loved writing it and I truly hope you enjoyed reading it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
